Das Leben danach
by vestilia
Summary: Die Wege zweier Menschen kreuzen sich. Zwei Menschen die füreinander nicht mehr als Verachtung zu empfinden scheinen.SSHG
1. Chapter 1

**Ich hatte heute Nachmittag eine Idee, die ich dann auch gleich veröffentlichen wollte.  
Es wird eine Hermine/Snape Fiction, ich dachte mir, dass könnte ich auch mal versuchen;-)  
Meine erste Geschichte "Visionen" geht natürlich trotzdem weiter.  
Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen.**

**Kapitel 1**

Hermine Granger schritt langsam über die Wiese in Richtung des großen Sees. Hogewarts lag düster hinter ihr, kaum ein Licht erhellte das einst so reich bevölkerte Schloss.  
Ja, sie wusste, dass sie sich dem Gebot von McGonagall widersetzte, wenn sie nachts, im dunklen und mutterseelenallein über das Gelände lief, doch auch die junge Frau brauchte einmal Zeit für sich. Zeit um sich ganz bewusste ihrer Verzweiflung, der Sinnlosigkeit all der Bemühungen die sich hinter ihr, in der einstigen Schule abspielten, hinzugeben.

Kein Schülerlachen durchflutete mehr die Gänge, die große Halle oder die Gemeinschaftsräume. Es gab keine Professoren mehr, die auf verschiedenste Art versuchten, Wissen zu vermitteln, genauso wie es die Schule 'Hogwarts' nicht mehr gab.  
Es gab nur noch eine kleine Gruppe von versprengten Widerstandskämpfern, von Menschen, die sich dem dunklen Lord widersetzten, die sich im Schloss verschanzt hielten. Dem Ministerium war schon lange nicht mehr zu trauen, mehr und mehr nahm die Korruption überhand, es gab kaum einen Tag an dem nicht ein Mitarbeiter verhaftet wurde.

Doch auch diese Gruppe war nur sporadisch in der Lage wirklich etwas zu bewegen. Aktionen wurden häufig völlig kopflos übers Knie gebrochen, eine wirkliche Organisation gab es nicht. Minerva versuchte tapfer die Führerrolle zu übernehmen, sie war dazu besser geeignet als alle anderen, aber dennoch, die Lücke die er hinterlassen hatte, würde niemand je wieder schließen können. Er, Albus Dumbledore.  
Sein Tod war dem Sterben jeglicher Hoffnung gleichgekommen, kaum ein Mensch hatte jetzt noch den Mut sich gegen Voldemort zu stellen, was sollte es schon ändern? Was konnten man denn schon ausrichten, wenn selbst ein Mann wie Dumbledore letztendlich dem Bösen zum Opfer gefallen war.  
Die Mutlosigkeit, die sich in Großbritannien breit machte, erleichterte es den Todessern ungemein, die Herrschaft zu übernehmen, kaum einer stellte sich ihnen noch in den Weg.

Die wenigen, die es taten, lebten hier in Hogwarts.  
Diese Gruppe zählte insgesamt kaum noch mehr als 50 Personen. 50 gegen Hunderte von grausamen Mördern. Die junge Frau schüttelte den Kopf. Was konnten sie denn schon ausrichten?  
Doch diese Haltung ließ Hermine nur hier draußen zu Tage treten, nur hier, in der Dunkelheit verborgen, ließ sie ihren Tränen freien Lauf.  
Wie viele Freunde hatte sie inzwischen schon verloren? Hagrid war der erste gewesen, der nach Dumbledore's Tod gefallen war. Die Schuld an seinem Tod belastete sie noch heute, er hatte sie mit seinem eigenen Leben vor dem Tod bewahrt. Ohne jegliche Verteidigungsmöglichkeit hatte er sich einem Todesser entgegen gestellte, vor einem halben Jahr, bei dem zweiten groß angelegten Angriff auf das Schloss. Hermine war Nott in dem Duell klar unterlegen gewesen, als sie blutend und vor Schmerzen halb bewusstlos am Boden gelegen hatte, war es Hagrid gewesen, der verhindert hatte, das ein 'Avada Kedavra' ihr Leben auslöschte. Er hatte diesen Fluch abbekommen.  
Immer wieder prügelte nun ein schmerzhafter Gedanke in ruhigen Momenten auf sie ein. Würde der sanfte Halbriese heute noch leben, wenn sie nicht so schwach gewesen wäre? Doch ändern konnte sie es nicht, sie konnte nur versuchen, stärker und härter zu werden.

Hagrid war nicht das einzige Opfer geblieben.Dutzende Grabsteine standen inzwischen bei der großen Eiche, in unmittelbarer Nähe zu Dumbledore's Grabmal. Auf ihnen waren die Namen von Menschen eingraviert, die Hermine einen Teil ihres Lebens begleitet hatten, die ihr wichtig gewesen waren. Katie Bell, Neville Longbottom, Pomona Sprout, Horace Slughorn, Alastor Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt und Charly Weasley stellten nur eine kleine Auswahl der Verstorbenen dar.  
Charly, die Erde auf seinem Grab war noch locker. Drei Tage waren seit seinem Tod vergangen. Er war von einem Besuch beim Ministerium nicht zurückgekehrt. Niemals würde die Gryffindor den verzweifelten Ausdruck in Molly's Augen vergessen, als man ihr ihren toten Sohn ins Schloss brachte. Gerade bei diesem Gedanken spührte wenig Lust, wieder ins Schloss zurück zu kehren und sich mit der Trauer auseinander zu setzten. An manchen Tagen wünschte sie sich nichts sehnlicher, als dieser Welt mit all ihren Grausamkeiten, entfliehen zu können

Es war sinnlos, alles was sie taten. Und dennoch war Hermine Granger ein Teil dieser chancenlosen Gruppe. Sie wirkte stets zuversichtlich und machte den Zweiflern Mut. Sie betrachtete es als ihre Aufgabe. Wie es in ihrem Inneren aussah, wusste keiner, sie hatte gelernt, gut zu schauspielern. Wenn sie schon im Kampf schwach, eigentlich mehr Belastung als Unterstützung war, so wollte sie ihren Freunden wenigstens so helfend zu Seite stehen.

Warum war sie nicht einfach in die Muggelwelt zurückgekehrt? Warum hielt sie sich nicht einfach aus diesem Krieg raus, anstatt ein Teil dessen zu werden?  
Weil sie lieber sterben wollte, als sich später vorwerfen zu müssen, tatenlos mit angesehen zu haben, wie Menschen nur ihrer Herkunft wegen dahin geschlachtet wurden.  
Und eine Garantie für das Leben gab es auch nicht, wenn sie zu ihren Eltern zurückkehren würde. Sie war eine Freundin von Harry Potter und damit sicherlich ein gern gesehenes Ziel.  
Nein, wahrscheinlich lebte sie hier sogar sicherer als zu Hause. Wahrscheinlich war es so auch für ihre Eltern sicherer. Die armen, sie wussten nicht, was in der Welt ihrer Tochter für dunkle Kräfte am Werk waren.

Sie hatte den See inzwischen fast umrundet, als ein nahes Knacken von Holz sie aus ihrer Gedankenwelt zurück in die Realität riss.  
Es war wirklich an der Zeit ins Schloss zurück zu kehren. Man konnte nie wissen, wer sich alles auf dem Gelände herum trieb. Die Banne waren bei weitem nicht mehr so effektiv wie zu Dumbledore's Lebzeiten und sie wollte nicht das erste Opfer eines erneuten Todesser-Angriffs werden.

* * *

**Und, was meint ihr? Lohnt es sich weiter zu schreiben?  
Hinterlasst mir doch bitte eine Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, dass wäre dann das zweite Update meiner Wenigkeit...**

**Vielen Dank an ttt, Milva, Tini und sittingPencil.**

**Ihr lieben treuen Reviewer von Visionen, ich bin unglaublich Stolz, euch alle wieder bei dieser Story antreffen zu können. Doch ich muss euch warnen, ich habe bisher noch keine Ahnung, wohin diese Story führen wird. Betrachtet es als kleines Experiment.**

**Kapitel 2**

Severus Snape zitterte am ganzen Körper, die Schmerzen waren kaum zu ertragen.  
Seit Stunden schlich er durch diesen verdammten Wald, er war auf Hilfe angewiesen, doch es gab niemanden, der ihm diese zugestehen würde.  
Er war ein Todesser, ein Mörder. Kein Mensch würde ihm nachtrauern sollte er hier verrecken. Eine Familie gab es nicht mehr, Freunde hatte er nie gehabt. Snape, der kaltblütige Mörder Dumbledore's war in unmittelbarer Nähe des Schlosses, dass einmal sein zu Hause gewesen war.

Warum er hier war? Ihm war keine andere Zuflucht eingefallen, nirgendwo konnte er sich verstecken. In geistiger Umnachtung war er hier her apperiert, in den Wald, den er wie seine Westentasche kannte. Wie blöd er doch gewesen war... Es gab kein zurück mehr, die unerträglichen Schmerzen, verhinderten, dass er sich auf ein Disapperieren konzentrieren konnte. Er saß hier fest, wie auf dem Präsentierteller.  
Wie hatte es nur dazu kommen können?  
Der dunkle Lord hatte ihn für sein wiederholtes Versagen bestraft, ihm danach jede Hilfe verweigert, von anderen Todessern war von vornherein keine Hilfe zu erwarten gewesen. Wie die Aasgeier warteten sie auf sein Ableben, jubelten still über jeden Fluch, der ihm von Voldermort auferlegt wurde.

Nein, Freunde hatte er nie gehabt. Neben den Menschen, die ihn verachteten, gab es andere, die ihn fürchteten. Es gab nur Schwarz oder Weiß, die Farbe grau hatte es in seinem Leben nie gegeben.  
Eine neue Schmerzenswelle überrollte ihn, stärker als bisher.  
Er würde es nicht überleben. Seltsam leer war sein Empfinden bei diesem Gedanken. Er hatte sich seinen Tod nicht herbei gesehnt, doch wirklich traurig wäre er auch nicht, sollte er eintreten. Schmerzfrei wäre vielleicht noch ganz angenehm.  
Er gab auf, ließ sich kraftlos auf den Boden sinken. Warum sollte er nicht gequält jammern wie ein Tier, wen gab es denn schon, für den es sich lohnte, würdevoll dahinzusiechen.  
Niemand würde ihn hören, er war allein.

Der Waldboden war weich und warm, die Sommersonne hatte ihn den ganzen Tag durch ihre starken Strahlen erhitzt. Als er lag viel ihm das Atmen wesentlich leichter, auch der stechende Schmerz in seinem rechten Fuß war deutlich besser zu ertragen.  
Dies war mit Sicherheit der beste Zeitpunkt für eine umfassende Bestandsaufnahme.  
Vorsichtig tastete er an seinem Brustkorb entlang. Er zählte drei gebrochene Rippen.  
Sein Gesicht war auf der linken Seite stark angeschwollen, seine Nase mit Sicherheit gebrochen.  
'Kleiner wird sie dadurch bestimmt nicht...'  
Er schob es auf seinen geschwächten Zustand, dass dieser vollkommen absurde Gedanke so unvermittelt gekommen war. Als ob es noch irgendjemanden interessieren würde, wie groß die Nase eines Toten war.  
Die linke Schulter war ausgekugelt, der rechte Fuß ließ sich nicht bewegen, vermutlich war der Knöchel gebrochen.  
Voldemort hatte gut daran getan, die anderen Todesser über ihn richten zu lassen.  
„Er gehört euch. Doch bedenkt, er soll es überleben..."  
Waren seine kalten Worte gewesen.  
Ja, er hatte überlebt. Gerade so.  
Niemals würde er vergessen, wie es sich anfühlte, wenn 12 Männer gleichzeitig auf einen einschlugen und eintraten.  
„Verschwinde nun von hier! Es interessiert mich nicht wohin du gehst und ob man dich entdeckt, oder ob du stirbst. Du hast jedes Recht auf meine Beachtung verwirkt, du elendes Nichts."  
Wie gut Voldemort doch für seine 'Getreuen' sorgte...

Die Müdigkeit übermannte ihn, der Gedanke nicht wieder aufzuwachen hatte etwas friedliches an sich. Warum hatte er nur nie den Mut gefunden sich selbst zu töten? Wieviel Leid wäre ihm dadurch erspart geblieben? Spätestens vor zwei Jahren (war es wirklich schon so lange her?), hätte er sich dafür entscheiden müssen. Aber nein, er hatte an dem kümmerlichen Dasein, das sich Leben schimpfte, geklammert, als sei es von Bedeutung.  
Lächerlich.

Ein Schluchzen riss in wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Einen Augenblick glaubte er schon, es sei von ihm selbst gewesen, doch als es sich wiederholte, konnte er diese Möglichkeit ausschließen.  
Er wusste nicht wieso, aber das Gefühl, ein Mensch könnte in seiner Nähe sein, durchflutete seinen Körper mit neuer Energie, fast so als hoffe sein Unterbewusstsein doch noch auf Rettung. Darüber konnte er nur den Kopf schütteln. Es war aussichtslos, wie oft sollte er sich das eigentlich noch sagen?  
Dennoch, wie von selbst ging er in die Richtung, aus der er das Schluchzen zu hören glaubte. Besser, er hinkte.  
Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie nah am Rand des Waldes er sich vorhin bewegt hatte. Nur wenige Bäume trennten ihm von dem Weg, der um den großen See herum führte. Und von der jungen Frau, die ihn entlang Schritt. Hermine Granger.  
Er hatte sie sofort erkannt, das buschige Haar würde er unter Tausenden anderen wieder erkennen.  
Auch sie befand sich also noch immer in diesem gottverdammten Schloss... In seinem einzigen, wirklichen zu Hause. Schnell schob er diesen sentimentalen Gedanken beiseite, dafür hatte er nun wirklich keine Zeit.  
Da lief sie, allein, im dunklen... Wie leichtsinnig.  
Was hielt ihn davon ab, sie anzugreifen?  
Eine blöde Frage, seine Verletzungen zum einen und die totale Sinnlosigkeit einer solchen Aktion. Doch was tat sie hier?

Wieder meldete sich sein Unterbewusstsein zu Wort und ließ sein Herz schneller schlagen.  
Vielleicht konnte er sie dazu bringen ihm zu helfen? Doch wie?  
Schnell fielen ihm die Ereignisse der letzten Stunden wieder ein. Bei jedem anderen, der ihm über den Weg hätte laufen können, wäre es schwierig geworden, ihn von der Hilfeleistung zu überzeugen. Doch bei ihr, bei Hermine Jane Granger bot es sich ja gerade zu an.  
Er folgte ihr, parallel, verborgen ihm Wald. Sie würde nicht mit einem Angriff rechnen, er würde sie lähmen und...  
Knack...

Er konnte sehen, wie sie zusammen zuckte, sich abwendete und ihre Schritte beschleunigte. Er versuchte ihr zu folgen, doch es war unmöglich, er war ganz einfach zu langsam. Sie befand sich nun schon auf der großen Wiese, sie jetzt zu verfluchen wäre zu gefährlich, zu gut war ihre Position vom Schloss ersichtlich. Wenn das jemand sah, dann wäre sein Schicksal wohl endgültig besiegelt.  
Das hatte er nun davon... Man sollte nicht hoffen, die Gefahr das man enttäuscht wurde, war einfach zu groß.  
Erschöpft ließ er sich an einem Baum sinken. Er war müde, würde ihr elendig zu Grunde gehen.  
Aber vielleicht...  
Severus Snape legte sein Schicksal in die Hände von Hermine Granger.  
Sollte sie ihm zu seinen Lebzeiten noch einmal allein über den Weg laufen, würde er es tun.  
Er glitt mit diesem Gedanken in einen unruhigen, von schmerzen durchzogenen Traum.

* * *

**Eure Meinung ist mir wichtig... Ihr wisst doch was das bedeutet, oder?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dann werde ich mal wieder ein Kapitel veröffentlichen...  
Vielen Dank an sittingPencil, Eule20 und Tini für die lieben Reviews.  
Also jetzt habe ich zumindest schon eine Ahnung, wie es weiter gehen soll;-)  
Und nun, viel Spaß beim Lesen.**

**Kapitel 3**

Hastig lief Hermine ins Schloss. Je schneller sie gelaufen war, um so größer war auch ihre Angst geworden. Immer wieder hatte sie sich umgedreht, hatte geschaut, ob ihr jemand folgte. Jetzt konnte sie darüber schon nur noch mit dem Kopf schütteln, hätte sie wirklich ein Todesser verfolgt, wäre sie wohl kaum heil ins Schloss zurück gekehrt, um die anderen zu warnen. Sie wurde langsam paranoid.

Sie hatte gehofft unentdeckt in ihr Schlafzimmer zurückkehren zu können, doch kaum war sie auf der großen Treppe, kam ihr schon McGonagall entgegen. Der Anblick den sie bot war einfach göttlich. Über ihr Nachthemd hatte sie einen Umhang geworfen, darunter lugten altrosafarbene Plüschpantoffel hervor. Auf dem Kopf trug sie ein Haarnetzt.  
Doch ihre strenge Miene ließ das Grinsen, welches sich bereist auf das Gesicht der jungen Frau gestohlen hatte, erstarren.  
„Hermine, wo zum Teufel warst du? Das ganze Schloss ist in Aufruhr...  
Waren wir uns nicht einig, dass keiner mehr allein das Schloss verlässt, vorallem nicht im dunklen?"  
Am liebsten hätte sie geantwortet, dass diese Maßnahme nur dazu führen würde, dass zwei Menschen gleichzeitig sterben könnten, doch wie so oft, entschied sie sich, die Einsichtige zu spielen.  
„Du hast ja Recht... Ich bin auch nicht weit gegangen, nur ein paar Schritte.  
Ich wollte das Grab von Charly besuchen... allein."  
Sie wusste, dass mit dieser Ausrede das Thema schnell vom Tisch sein würde.  
Niemand wollte über Charly sprechen. Über den Tod.  
„Du mochtest ihn sehr gern, nicht wahr? Ihr habt in letzter Zeit sehr viel Zeit miteinander verbracht..."  
Nicht mehr als sonst... Aber dennoch nickte die junge Frau. Sie wollte einfach nur ihre Ruhe haben.  
„Wir alle vermissen ihn. Aber versprich mir, dass du dich nicht unnötig in Gefahr begibst."  
Dieses Versprechen viel ihr leicht. Unnötig ging sie nie allein hinaus. Es war durchaus wichtig, dass sie auch mal Zeit für sich hatte.  
Gerade als sie schon dabei war hinauf zu gehen, sprach sie Minerva nochmals an.  
„Auch wenn du dich gut verstellst Hermine, ich weiß, dass es dir nicht gut geht."  
Erstarrt blieb sie stehen.  
„Sprich bitte mit jemanden, vertraue dich deinen Freunden an. Wir alle brauchen dich."  
Sie nickte, ohne ihre ehemalige Professorin dabei anzusehen. Dann ging sie hinauf.

Wer brauchte sie schon? Derjenige, der frühzeitig sein Leben verlieren wollte, so wie Hagrid?  
Sie passte hier nicht her. Um sie herum hielten sich große, mutige Magier auf und sie saß mittendrin. Sie die kleine Hermine, die soviel wusste, aber nichts beherrschte.  
Es war das eine, über Flüche zu sprechen, sie anzuwenden, war etwas ganz anders. Sie war gut darin Kampftaktiken zu entwickeln, doch an der Umsetzung wollte sie eigentlich nie beteiligt sein. Sie hatte immer schrecklich Angst gehabt, wenn es einen Kampf gegeben hatte, sie war kein Held wie die anderen.  
Und dennoch befand sie sich in diesem Schloss. Offiziell war es ein Zufluchtsort, für alle, die nicht wussten, wo sie hin gehen sollten. Entstanden war diese Idee aus der Tatsache heraus, dass es einige Lehrer gegeben hatte, für die Hogwarts die einzige Heimat gewesen war. Ihnen war erlaubt worden zu bleiben.  
Später waren die anderen dazu gestoßen, nachdem Minerva die Führung über den Phönixorden übernommen hatte, war das Schloss zum neuen Hauptquartier erklärt worden.  
Alle Mitglieder waren hierher gezogen, alle waren der Meinung, dass man sich gegenseitig am besten schützen könnte. Wie wenig effektiv diese Theorie gewesen war, hatten die zwei Angriffe gezeigt, die seit Dumbledore's Tod statgefunden hatten. Nur mühevoll und mit einigen Toten hatten die Bewohner die Todesser besiegen können.  
Doch sie blieben trotzdem, alle. Auch Hermine.

Vielleicht hatte sie einfach nur Angst vor einem anderen Leben, Angst nicht mehr zu wissen, was um sie herum geschah. Sie wollte dabei sein, aber am liebsten irgendwo versteckt im Hintergrund, da wo es ungefährlich war.Sie hasste sich selbst für ihre Angst. Sie hasste sich, weil sie sich als Last für die anderen empfand. Wer brauchte sie schon?  
Ron und Harry waren oft wochenlang fort, auf der Suche nach den Horcruxen, ihnen konnte sie schon lange nicht mehr zur Seite stehen. Die beiden hatten sie nicht einmal gefragt, ob sie sie begleiten wollte, sie hatten wohl gewusst, wie feige sie wirklich war.  
Aber keiner hatte es ihr je ins Gesicht gesagt. Alle taten so, als seien sie froh, die junge Frau in ihrer Nähe zu wissen. Wahrscheinlich konnten sie sich alle so gut verstellen, wie sie selbst. Oder besser.  
Als sie in ihrem Zimmer angekommen war, ließ sie ihren Tränen zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend freien Lauf. Sie wollte nicht hier bleiben, zum Nichtstun verdammt. Doch hinaus in die Welt wollte sie auch nicht.  
Ihre größte Angst, größer noch als die vor ihrem eigenen Tod, ja sogar noch größer als die, dass sie sich selbst später als tatenlose, feige Zuschauerin verurteilen musste, war die Angst um ihre Eltern.  
Sie wollte sie durch ihre Anwesenheit nicht in Gefahr bringen. Der Gedanke, dass durch ihre Anwesenheit ihr Haus überfallen und ihre Eltern getötet werden könnten ließ sie erschauern.  
Oft konnte sie in Alpträumen den Ausdruck in den Augen ihres Vaters erkennen, wenn er vom Todesfluch getroffen wurde. Doch schlimmer waren noch die Schreie ihrer Mutter, wenn sie in den Träumen zu Tode gequält wurde. Niemals durfte das Realität werden.  
Nein sie würde hier bleiben. So lange, wie es irgend ging.

* * *

**Was meint ihr? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hier wäre dann mal das neue Kapitel.  
Mein Dank gilt Eule und Tini, ich freue mich, dass es euch gefällt. Langsam nimmt die Geschichte in meinem Geist auch Gestalt an;-)  
Auch möchte ich denen Danken, die mich auf ihre Alert-List gesetzt haben. Natürlich wäre es auch schön, von euch noch eine kleine Rückmeldung zu bekommen, was euch an meiner Story gefällt. **

**Genug der Vorrede, viel Spaß beim Lesen.**

**Kapitel 4**

Als Hermine am nächsten Morgen die Augen aufschlug, wünschte sie sich nichts sehnlicher als weiter schlafen zu können. Ihr Schädel dröhnte, ein starkes Schwindelgefühl ergriff bereits im Liegen von ihr Besitz.  
Sie wollte nicht aufstehen, aber sie musste. Die Worte von Minerva hatten sie in der vergangenen Nacht noch sehr lange beschäftigt.  
Sie war sich so sicher gewesen, dass man ihr ihre Gefühle nicht anmerken würde, dass sie ihr Innerstes durchaus im Verborgenen halten konnte.  
In diesem Punkt hatte sie sich wohl geirrt.  
'Vertrau dich jemanden an, einem Freund...' waren die Worte der Leiterin des Phönixordens gewesen. Wer bitte sollte das sein?  
Niemand würde sie verstehen, alle würden nur beschämt mit dem Kopf schütteln, über die feige Hermine, die sie so lange in ihrer Mitte geduldet hatten.  
Dieses Risiko konnte Hermine nicht eingehen. Es war schon schwer genug, sich mit den eigenen Zweifeln herum zuschlagen, Kommentare von anderen wären nicht mehr zu ertragen.

Mit einem nahezu verzweifelten Seufzen stand sie auf. Zum wiederholten Male war sie froh, ein Zimmer für sich zu haben. Niemand konnte so ihre verschwollenen Augen sehen, die sich erst mit einem in letzter Zeit so häufig angewendeten Zauberspruch in einen ansehnlichen Zustand zurückverwandelten.  
Hermine bewohnte ihren ehemaligen Schlafsaal, häufig war sie aufgewacht, mit dem sicheren Gefühl, ihre Mitschüler zu entdecken. Erst als sie erkannt hatte, dass sich nur ein Bett, ihr eigenes, in diesem Zimmer befand, wurden ihre Gedanken unsanft in die Gegenwart zurückgeholt. Sie war allein. Doch genau so wollte sie es schließlich.  
Der gesamte Orden bewohnte Räumlichkeiten in und um den Gryffindor-Turm.  
Sollte ein Todesserübergriff stattfinden, waren so alle nah beieinander um sich gegenseitig zu warnen und zu schützen. Die Bemerkung, dass so auch alle binnen Kürze dahin gerafft werden konnten, hatte sich Hermine mühevoll verkneifen können.  
Nach dem Duschen ging sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Der dort fast komplett anwesenden Weasley Familie schenkte sie ein strahlend falsches Lächeln.  
Neuer Tag, neues Spiel.

Severus erwachte aufgrund unerträglicher Schmerzen. Jeder Atemzug ließ ihn aufstöhnen. Er lebte also immer noch. Für so zäh hatte selbst er sich nicht gehalten.  
Die Sonne stand sehr hoch am Himmel, er schätzte, das es ca 12 Uhr war.  
Seine Kehle brannte, das letzte Mal, dass ein Schluck Wasser, seine Lippen berührt hatte, musste inzwischen mindestens 24 Stunden zurück liegen.  
Also sollte er nicht binnen Kürze an Einblutungen in der Lunge sterben, war wohl verdursten die nächst wahrscheinliche Todesursache.  
Die warme Sommersonne wirkte auf unerklärliche Weise beruhigend auf die dunkle Gestalt, die früher eigentlich immer eher den Schatten gesucht hatte. Die milden Strahlen schienen ihm Energie zu spenden, wahrscheinlich sorgten sie einfach nur dafür, dass sein Körper auskühlte.  
Immer wieder fiel er in eine kurze, oder auch längere Bewusstlosigkeit, dies hatte zur Folge, dass der Tag erstaunlich schnell zu vergehen schien, der Verlauf der Sonne gen Westen schien sich immer mehr zu beschleunigen, immer länger wurden die Schatten, die die mächtigen Bäume in den Wald hinein warfen.  
Als der rote Ball zu versinken schien, kühlte sich die Luft bereits merklich ab, beinahe sehnsuchtsvoll beobachtete er, wie Himmel und Erde in rot getaucht zu verschwimmen schienen. Ein kühler Wind streichelte nun sein Gesicht, kühlte die geschundenen Stellen. Dann war die Sonne verschwunden. Ob er sie nun unwiderruflich das letzte Mal gesehen hatte? Er konnte es nicht wissen, konnte es nur auf sich zukommen lassen.  
Wieder dämmerte er in eine schmerzvergessende Bewusstlosigkeit.

Die hätte beinahe dazu geführt, dass er Hermine verpasst hätte.  
Heute weinte sie nicht, ihre Schritte waren kaum auf dem weichen Boden zu vernehmen und dennoch hatte er sie gehört. Oder ihre Präsents gespürt?  
In diesem Augenblick war es ihm egal, warum er erwacht war, gerade als sie in seine Reichweite getreten war. Sein Überlebenswille meldete sich wieder zu Wort.  
Wenn er nicht hier sterben wollte, dann musste er handeln. Jetzt.  
Und er tat es, genauso wie er es geplant hatte, seit er sie gestern Nacht gesehen hatte.  
Ein Stöhnen kam über seine Lippen. Angestrengt lauschte er in die Dunkelheit hinein. Nichts. Sie schien sich nicht zu rühren. Ganz deutlich konnte er vor seinem inneren Auge ihren nachdenklich Gesichtsausdruck sehen, wie so oft im Unterricht, wenn er ihr eine scheinbar unlösbare Aufgabe gestellt hatte. Er konnte sehen, wie ihre Unterlippe zwischen ihren Zahnreihen verschwand, wie sie gedankenverloren auf sie bis, als würde sie diese Geste der Lösung ein Stück näher bringen.

Er hatte das Gefühl, Minuten würden verstreichen, am liebsten hätte er sie angeschrien, sie möge sich ein bisschen beeilen, er hatte ja schließlich nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit. Doch daran war natürlich nicht zu denken, sie durfte ihn nicht erkennen, bis sie nahe genug bei ihm war, bis sie ihm ausgeliefert war.  
Und er war sich sicher, dass sie näher kommen würde. Er war schließlich sechs Jahre lang ihr Professor gewesen, hatte sechs Jahre unter ihrer kaum einzudämmenden Neugierde gelitten.  
Dann hörte er es, dass zögerlich von ihr gesprochene 'Lumos'.  
Er konnte durch die wenigen Bäume hindurch den schwachen Lichtstrahl sehen, den ihr Zauberstab in die nächtliche Schwärze warf.  
Jetzt konnte er es leibhaftig sehen, ihr Zögern, den Kampf, der in ihrem Inneren zu toben schien, zwischen Neugierde und Vernunft.  
Wie erwartet gewann die Neugierde die Oberhand.

Als Severus erkannte, wie sie sich quälend langsam in seine Richtung bewegte, umfasste er seinen Zauberstab noch ein wenig fester, so fest, dass sich seine Fingernägel in seine Handfläche bohrten. Doch den leichten Schmerz nahm er nicht wahr, zu sehr war er schon auf das kommende konzentriert.  
„Hallo...? Ist hier jemand?"  
Hörte er sie ängstlich fragen.  
Diese dumme Gans. Sie wusste doch ganz genau, dass das gegen alles verstieß was die Logik ihr gebieten musste. Er war allein, aber genauso gut hatte sich hier eine Horde Todesser verbergen können, die nur auf die altkluge Granger warteten, um sie als Geisel zum dunklen Lord zu schaffen. Sie musste es befürchten. Und dennoch, ihr verdammter Gryffindor Heldenmut ließ sie allein und nahezu schutzlos in den verbotenen Wald tappen.  
Doch er sollte sich jetzt keine Gedanken um sie machen, ihre Frage war sein Einsatz gewesen.  
Wieder stöhnte er, leiser, schwächer. Mitleid war schon immer eine große Schwäche von Granger gewesen.  
Immer näher kam sie ihm, immer näher rückte sein Überleben.  
Als sie nur noch drei Meter von ihm entfernt war, tat er es.

„Petrificus-Totalus"  
Gelassen hatte er den Fluch sprechen wollen, doch seine noch immer von Schmerzensschreien heisere Stimme zitterte. Zu viel hing davon ab, sie von einer Flucht abzuhalten. Sollte sie ihm entkommen, wäre er dem Tod geweit, aufgrund seiner Verletzungen, oder weil der gesamte Orden den Wald absuchen und ihn unweigerlich finden würde.  
Mit vor Schock geweiteten Augen stürzte Hermine vollkommen bewegungsunfähig zu Boden.  
Snape kroch zu ihr, den Versuch aufzustehen, brauchte er gar nicht erst zu unternehmen, seine Beine konnten ihn unmöglich tragen, die Schmerzen waren den ganzen Tag über schon im sitzen kaum zu ertragen gewesen.  
Als er sie erreicht hatte, ging sein Atem stoßweise und rasselnd, selbst diese paar Meter schienen schon zuviel für seinen geschundenen Körper gewesen zu sein. Mühevoll und mit kratziger Stimme sprach er sie an.  
„Guten Abend, Miss Granger.  
Ich freue mich, dass Sie so freundlich waren, mir einen Besuch abzustatten."

* * *

**Und, was haltet ihr davon?  
Jetzt sind die beiden also aufeinander getroffen...  
Wie immer die Bitte, mir ein klein wenig Unterstützung in Form einer Review zukommen zu lassen;-)  
Bis bald.**

**Eure Vestilia**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hier wäre dann mal wieder ein neues Kapitel.  
Vielen Dank an Selena, Cornelius und Eule. Ich hoffe meine Antworten sind angekommen.  
Für alle Leser, die auch Visionen verfolgen: Im Augenblick leide ich unter einer Schreibblockade, also nicht wundern, wenn im Augenblick kein Update kommte.**

**So, nun viel spaß beim Lesen.**

**Kapitel 5**

Tränen der Angst und Verzweiflung stiegen Hermine in die Augen, niemals zuvor hatte sie sich selbst so für ihre Schwäche gehasst, wie in diesem Moment.  
Wie hatte sie nur so dumm sein, können, warum war sie allein hier her gekommen? Warum?  
Die Stimme, die den Fluch gesprochen hatte, glaubte sie nicht zu kennen, doch nun, nachdem er zu ihr gekrochen war, wusste sie natürlich, um wen es sich handelte.  
Snape, die Verkörperung des Verrats hatte sich über sie gebeugt, er war so nah, dass sein fettiges Haar ihr Gesicht berührte, der Geruch der von ihm ausging, eine Mischung aus Schweiß, Urin und Blut, rief eine starke Übelkeit in ihr hervor.  
Warum war er hier? Was wollte er von ihr?

Snape sah deutlich die Tränen, die ihr in aufgestiegen waren. In ihren Augen sah er deutlich die Furcht, aber auch Hass und Verachtung.  
Es war genau wie er es erwartet hatte. Niemals hätte sie ihm die Wahrheit geglaubt. So erhielt er ihre 'Hilfe' wahrscheinlich bedeutend schneller, als wenn er sie freundlich gebeten hätte.  
Er musste nur seine gewohnte Rolle spielen. Und er tat es.  
Als die erste Träne über ihre Wange lief, verzog sich sein entstelltes Gesicht, ein hämisches Grinsen umspielte seinen Mund.  
„Aber, aber Granger...  
Wer wird denn gleich heulen? Ich tue Ihnen doch nichts.  
Zumindest solange, wie Sie mir ganz genau zuhören und Sie sich an das halten, was ich Ihnen nun mitteilen werde."

Das kalte Krächzen, was sehr wenig mit seiner früheren Stimme gemein hatte, jagte ihr Schauer über den Rücken.  
„Wie Sie unschwer erkennen können, brauche ich medizinische Hilfe, außerdem einen Platz an dem ich mich erholen kann..."  
Seine Augen bohrten sich regelrecht in die ihren.  
„Ich sehe deutlich, dass Sie sich fragen, warum Sie mir helfen sollten, nicht wahr?"  
Er schwieg einen Moment, sie konnte nicht erkennen, ob er es tat, um sie zu quälen, oder weil er kaum noch die Kraft hatte fortzufahren.  
Seine Stimme war kaum noch mehr als ein Wispern, als er weiter sprach.  
Sie musste sich vollkommen konzentrieren, um jedes seiner Worte zu verstehen.  
„Stellen Sie sich vor... Gestern gab es einen Überfall auf das Haus ihrer Eltern..."  
Ein Schluchzen erklang aus Hermine's Kehle. All ihre Ängste schienen in diesem Moment Realität zu werden.  
Snape erzählte unbeirrt weiter.  
„Sie leben noch Miss Granger, ich habe sie gesehen.  
Was halten Sie von einem Deal?  
Sie retten mein Leben und ich dafür das ihrer Eltern."

Als er diese Worte ausgesprochen hatte, nahm er den Fluch von ihr.  
Er ahnte, dass sie keinen Widerstand leisten würde, nicht ehe sie alles erfahren hatte.  
Als ihre Muskel nicht mehr gelähmt waren, begann sie unkontrolliert zu zittern.  
Das durfte nicht wahr sein, er log. Das durfte nicht geschehen sein.  
Wie ein Mantra sprach sie in ihrem Geist immer wieder diese Worte.  
Nur gedämpft bemerkte Hermine, dass Snape erneut zum Sprechen angesetzte hatte.  
„Laufen Sie zum Schloss, helfen Sie mir. Wenn Sie zu lange warten, werde ich nicht mehr lebendig genug sein, um ihre Eltern zu retten."  
Sie zögerte nicht, war sofort aufgesprungen, gerade als sie los laufen wollte, hielt Snape sie zurück.  
Beinahe hätte er doch ein wichtiges Detail vergessen.  
Um einen beiläufigen Tonfall bemüht, formulierte er die nächsten Worte.  
„Ach Granger... ich habe ein Gift bei mir.  
Sollten Sie auf die Idee kommen, irgend jemanden zu sagen, dass ich hier bin, werde ich tot sein, noch ehe jemand den Aufenthaltsort ihrer Eltern erfährt."  
Sie nickte als Zeichen, dass sie ihn verstanden hatte, dann sie rannte los, wie von Sinnen stolperte sie über das Gelände. Sie musste schnell sein, nichts durfte ihren Eltern geschehen, unter gar keinen Umständen. Niemals hätte sie sich das verzeihen können.

Dunkelheit herrschte auf den Fluren und es war vollkommen still. Im totalen Gegensatz dazu hallten ihre Schritte laut von den Wänden des schlafenden Schlosses wieder, sie wusste, dass sie eigentlich nicht unnötig laut sein durfte, sollte sie jetzt jemand aufhalten...  
Hermine wollte daran nicht denken, wichtig war nur das Leben von Mum und Dad.  
Falls sie denn noch lebten... Nein, dass durfte sie nicht denken, sie durfte nicht an seinen Worten zweifeln, zu schmerzhaft wäre es sonst.  
Er war schließlich hier her gekommen, warum sollte er sie belügen...  
Warum war er hier?  
Ein schwer verletzter Todesser, lag im verbotenen Wald, in unmittelbarer Nähe des Ordens. Wieso?  
Er war hier, weil er ihre Hilfe brauchte, doch wieso ließ er sich nicht von den anderen Mördern verarzten? Wieso das Risiko?  
Es stimmte doch irgendetwas nicht an seiner Geschichte.  
Warum sollten die Todesser Gefangene machen. Hermine's Eltern wäre sehr gute Opfer um ein Exempel zu statuieren, aber nicht, um als Geisel zu dienen...  
Sie erreichte die Krankenstation, die Zeiten in denen Poppy in ihrer Wohnung, direkt neben diesem Saal geschlafen hatte, waren längst vorbei. Niemand würde bemerken, dass sie hier war.  
Auch die Schränke waren schon lange nicht mehr fest verschlossen, es gab keine Schüler mehr, die man vor sich selbst schützten musste, die Heiltränke und Gegengifte waren für jeden Besucher des Schlosses frei zugänglich.  
Hermine ergriff alles, was in irgendeiner Weise hilfreich erschien. Snape hatte nicht gesagt, welcher Art seine Verletzungen waren. Ein Stärkungstrank, Desinfektionmittel, eine hauterneuernde Salbe...  
Wenige Minuten später und mit etlichen Phiolen mehr beladen, verließ sie die Krankenstation wieder.

Ganz egal was geschehen war, ob Snape die Wahrheit sprach, oder nicht, sie würde ihm helfen.  
Das Risiko, dass ihre Eltern wirklich in der Gefangenschaft der Todesser befinden konnten, war ganz einfach zu groß. Später, später wenn sicher gestellt war, dass der Bastard überleben würde, konnte sie seine Worte immer noch auf ihren Wahrheitsgehalt hin überprüfen.  
Doch zu erst musste sie einen Unterschlupf für ihn finden.  
Als sie an der peitschenden Weide vorbei lief, hatte sie eine Idee.

* * *

**Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen, wie immer würde ich mich über Kommentare sehr freuen.  
Bis bald.**

**Eure Vestilia**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hier wäre dann nach langer Zeit mal wieder ein neues Kapitel.  
Mein Dank gilt Eule, Selena, Tini und Celena Urgo. Um ehrlich zu sein, ist es nur euch zu verdanken, dass ich diese Geschichte weiter schreibe (Nein Celena, dass ist nicht verrückt, es hat mich tatsächlich animiert, also weiter so;-))  
Ich hoffe ihr seit nicht allzu böse, dass es länger gedauert, aber ich komme in letzter Zeit kaum zum Schreiben.  
Viel Spaß mit diesem Kapitel.**

Kapitel 6

Inzwischen schmerzte jeder Atemzug, den sie tat, das Pfeifen ihrer Lunge war kam noch zu überhören. Viel zu lange lief sie schon viel zu schnell über das Schlossgelände. Sie konnte einfach nicht mehr.  
Aber Hermine lief dennoch mit unverminderter Geschwindigkeit in den Wald hinein. Sie durfte ganz einfach nicht zu spät zu ihm kommen.  
Was wenn es bereits zu spät, wenn er schon tot war?  
Was würde dann aus ihren Eltern werden?Sein Zustand war nicht gerade stabil gewesen, als sie ihn 'gefunden' hatte...  
Nein, daran durfte sie nicht denken, sonst würde sie verrückt werden.  
Sie würde ihn finden, er würde sie anfauchen, warum sie so lange gebraucht hatte und alles würde gut werden.  
Finden... Das war ein gutes Stichwort.  
In diesem gottverdammten Wald sah ein Baum aus wie der andere, wie sollte sie denn nur den richtigen ausfindig machen, den an dessen Wurzeln Snape gelegen hatte?  
Sie konnte doch unmöglich nach ihm rufen...

Es vergingen noch fünf Minuten in denen sie, nur mit der spärlichen Beleuchtung ihres Zauberstabs, durch die Dunkelheit tappte.  
Dann fand sie ihn. Er lag vollkommen regungslos am Waldboden, in der gleichen Haltung, in der sie ihn zurückgelassen hatte.  
Seine Augen waren geschlossen.  
Hermine ging neben ihm in die Knie, sie hoffte aus der Nähe das Heben und Senken seines Brustkorbes erkennen zu können.  
Sie sah es nicht.  
Widerwillig näherte sie sich im noch ein Stück mehr, vorsichtig berührte sie seine Halsschlagader.  
Sein Puls war nur noch mit großer Anstrengung zu fühlen, hin und wieder drang ein leises, gurgelndes Röcheln aus seiner Lunge.  
In dieser Nacht, zum ersten Mal seit all den Monaten in denen sie ihn als Mörder Dumbledore's verflucht hatte, empfand sie etwas für ihn, das Mitleid nahe kam.  
Hier lag er, verdreckt, stinkend, mehr tot als lebendig.  
Wie verzweifelt musste er sein, ausgerechnet hier her zurückzukehren, so schwach wie er war?  
Er würde den nächsten Morgen nicht erleben, hätte sie nicht entgegen aller Regeln das Schloss verlassen.  
Nun gut, dass er ihn mit ihrer Hilfe erleben würde, konnte man nun auch nicht unbedingt als feststehende Tatsache bezeichnen, aber sie würde ihr bestes geben. Sie musste es, ihrer Eltern wegen.  
Ihre Eltern. Er hatte sie gesehen. Hatte sie gesehen, weil er ein Todesser, ein Mörder war. Dumbledore's Mörder.  
Nein, sie hatte kein Mitleid mit ihm. Er war ein Monster, er hatte solche Gefühle nicht verdient. Ja, sie würde ihm helfen. Aber wirklich nur ihrer Eltern wegen.

Ein weiterer Blick auf Snape stellte sie vor ein neues Problem. Was sollte sie als nächstes tun?  
Hermine rang mit sich selbst.  
Wenn sie hier draußen, in der Dunkelheit nach seinen Wunden schauen, ihn also seiner Kleidung entledigen würde, könnte das mehr schaden als nutzen.  
Kälte und Schmutz waren nicht unbedingt die Dinge, die ihm jetzt helfen würden.  
Doch die Gefahr, dass er ohne versorgt worden zu sein, einen Transport nicht überleben würde, war groß.  
Sie hasste ihre Unentschlossenheit. Sie hasste sich selbst.  
Vielleicht sollte sie eine Münze werfen?  
Sie schlug sich selbst ins Gesicht. Wie konnte sie in diesem Moment nur auf eine solch absurden Gedanken kommen?  
Sie konnte hier stehen und zu sehen wie er starb, oder sie konnte sich jetzt entscheiden und handeln.  
Noch einmal wog sie Chancen und Risiken gegeneinander ab, umfasste ihren Zauberstab noch ein wenig fester und Sprach die Formel 'mobil corpus' in ihren Gedanken.  
Ja, nonverbale Zauber konnte sie sprechen, sie konnte sich nur nicht entscheiden, wann man sie am besten einsetzten sollte.  
Eine tolle Zauberin war sie...

Sicher dirigierte sie Snape's schwebenden Körper aus dem Wald heraus in Richtung der peitschenden Weide. Sie hoffte inständig, dass sie niemand sah.  
Warum eigentlich?  
Wäre es jetzt nicht ein leichtes gewesen, Snape, den Verrärter auszuliefern?  
Die Drohung, er würde sich vergiften, sollte jemand aus dem Schloss erfahren, dass er hier war, würde er gefesselt kaum verwirklichen können.  
Konnte ein wenig Veritaserum nicht mehr ausrichten, als ein paar verzweifelte Fragen von ihr?  
Es wäre das vernünftigste ihn ins Schloss zu bringen. Poppy würde ihm mit Sicherheit besser helfen können als sie. Die Wahrheit würde sie trotz alledem erfahren. Ja, dass war mit Sicherheit die beste Lösung.

Sie hatte die peitschende Weide bereits hinter sich gelassen, als ein wimmerndes Stöhnen von Snape sie stocken ließ.  
Er war so verletzlich, so schwach. Sein Schicksal lag in ihren Händen.  
Sein Leben lag in ihren Händen. Brachte sie ihn hinauf ins Schloss, würde das unweigerlich seinen Tod bedeuten. Sie würde erfahren, wo ihre Eltern waren, bestimmt. Doch was würde dann geschehen?  
Man würde sich nicht bei ihm bedanken und ihm die Freiheit schenken... Er würde sterben.  
Und sie würde sein Mörder sein.  
Mörder? Sie lieferte doch nur einen Verbrecher aus... Der schließlich getötet werden würde.  
Und in der Zeit, in der sie sich befanden gab es keine 'Todesserprozesse'.  
Es gab nur die Möglichkeit in einem Schauprozess binnen kürzester Zeit zur Höchststrafe verurteilt zu werden, oder man wurde gar nicht erst an ein Gericht ausgeliefert.  
In beiden fällen hätte er nicht die geringste Chance sich verteidigen zu können.

Ein Windhauch der ihren Körper entlang strich, erinnerte sie daran, dass sie noch immer unentschlossen auf einer gut sichtbaren Wiese stand.  
Sie atmete nocheinmal tief ein, es klang wie ein verzweifeltes Seufzen, um dann einige Schritte zurück zu gehen.  
Zunächst würde sie ihn verstecken... schützen. Später konnte sie sich dann immer noch dafür entscheiden, ihn auszuliefern.  
Die Äste der peitschenden Weide begannen schon auszuschlagen, als sie noch gut zehn Schritt außer Reichweite war. Vorsichtig legte sie Snape's Körper auf der Wiese ab, um dann mit einem langen Ast, auf eine knotige Stelle, an einer der Wurzeln des Baums zu drücken.  
Unter der Wurzel tat sich ein kleiner Eingang auf.  
Wieder belegte sie Snape mit dem Zauber, der seinen Körper gut 50 cm über dem Boden vor ihr schweben ließ.  
Gerade als sie unter der Wurzel hindurch geschlüpft war, begann der Baum sich wieder zu regen.

Erst nachdem sie den Geheimgang betreten hatte, wurde ihr wieder bewusst, wie niedrig und schmal dieser Weg zur heulenden Hütte doch war.  
Es würde nicht leicht sein, den Körper vor ihr so ruhig zu halten, dass er nicht Gefahr lief, mit einer der Wände zu kollidieren, während sie selbst auf allen Vieren durch den Gang kroch.

* * *

**Ich hoffe das Kapitel hat das lange Warten einigermaßen entschädigt.  
Über eine Rückmeldung von euch wäre ich wie immer froh. Und ich muss es mal so drastisch sagen, je mehr Kommentare ich kriege, umso größer ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass ich weiter schreibe;-)  
Bis bald.**

**Vestilia**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ich muss ganz ehrlich sagen, dass mich der doch recht hefftige Einbruch der Leserzahlen deprimiert.  
Wenn euch etwas an dieser Story nicht gefällt, dann sagt es mir, dass ist mir tausendmal lieber, als das sie keiner mehr liest.  
Vielen Dank an Eule, Tine, Celena Urgo und Zephyr. Es ist mir sehr wichtig, dass ihre eure Meinung zu der Geschichte hinterlasst, egal wie sie auch aussieht.  
So, dann wünsche ich euch mal viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel.  
**

**Kapitel 7**

Mit dem Erwachen brachen dutzende Eindrücke auf Severus ein.  
Zunächst bemerkte er, dass er in der Lage war, nahezu schmerzfrei zu atmen. Nein, er bemerkte, dass er überhaupt noch atmen konnte.  
Der Untergrund auf dem er lag hatte sich deutlich verändert, sein Körper war weich gebetet, er fror nicht mehr, wie in den letzten Minuten, an die er sich erinnerte.  
Seine Arme waren unbequem über einem Kopf ausgestreckt, der Versuch sie an seinen Körper zu ziehen blieb erfolglos. Die Beine waren gestreckt und auseinander gespreizt, auch sie konnte er nicht bewegen.  
Er schob dieses Kontrollosigkeit über seine Gliedmaßen auf seine geschwächten Allgemeinzustand.  
Als er einen weiteren, tiefen Atemzug tat, wurden ihm zwei weitere Dinge bewusst. Das Gefühl gleich zu verdursten war verschwunden. Zurückgeblieben war lediglich eine sehr trockenen Kehle, er konnte sich kaum vorstellen jemals wieder ein Wort sprechen zu können.  
Sein Geruch hatte sich ebenfalls verändert, er roch wieder... wie ein Mensch.  
Er fühlte sich auch wie einer. Selbst die Schwellung in seinem Gesicht schien merklich zurückgegangen zu sein, auch das verkrustete Blut war scheinbar aus seinen Zügen verschwunden, zumindest konnte er keinerlei Spannung auf seiner Haut spüren.  
Wo zum Teufel war er?  
Und wie war er an diesen Ort gelangt?

Nachdem Granger verschwunden war, hatte er mit seinem Leben abgeschlossen. Er hatte sie aus dem Wald rennen sehen, hatte sie mit den Blicken bis auf die große Wiese vor dem Schloss verfolgt. Er hatte sie nicht aus den Augen verlieren wollen. Doch dann hatte ihn eine Welle des Schmerzes überrollt, eine Welle von einem bisher niemals dagewesen Ausmaß. Im Verlauf der letzten zwei Tage hatte er oft gedacht, viel schlimmer konnte es nicht werden, doch was er dann erlebte, belehrte ihn eines Besseren.  
Er hatte förmlich spüren können, wie er sein eigenes Blut in seine Lungen einsog, wie das Organ seinen Dienst so qualvoll wie möglich einstellen wollte.  
Er hätte sich so gern vor Schmerzen gekrümmt, doch selbst dazu fehlte ihm die Kraft. Das einzige was er noch tun konnte, war die Augen zu schließen. Doch den Schmerz konnte er damit nicht aussperren.  
Er hatte das Gefühl es würden Stunden vergehen, mit jedem Atemzug, einem verzweifelten Röcheln, war mehr Leben aus ihm gewichen.  
Nach einer befreienden Ohnmacht hatte er sich gesehnt, er wollte den Schmerz nicht ertragen müssen, er wollte nicht länger leben. Wie lange konnte ein Todeskampf wohl dauern? Warum hatte sein Körper nicht aufgegeben, warum hing er nur so an diesem kümmerlichen Dasein?  
Die Antwort lag nun auf der Hand. Sein Körper hatte nicht umsonst gekämpft, er weilte noch immer unter den Lebenden.

Doch wieso? Hatte es Granger tatsächlich geschafft rechtzeitig zu ihm zurückzukehren?  
Aber wo war er nur? Hatte sie seine Schwäche ausgenutzt und ihn in das Schloss gebracht, war er auf der Krankenstation?  
Dann hatte sein Körper wohl umsonst gekämpft, ihm nur eine Gnadenfrist beschert.  
Doch wieso hätte man ihn im Schloss so umfassend heilen sollen, es hätte gereicht ihn am Leben zu halten, so dass er Fragen beantworten konnte. Dann hätte man ihm ganz einfach seinem Schicksal überlassen können.  
Wo war er nur?  
Hatten ihn am Ende die Todesser aufgespürt, war ihm Gnade zuteil geworden?  
Unwahrscheinlich.  
Niemals hätte man ihn im verbotenen Wald, vor der Tür des Feindes vermutet und Gnade, die fand man in den Reihen Voldemort's nicht.  
Man konnte überleben, aus eigener Kraft, oder sterben.  
Er war für sie nutzlos geworden, für ihn, den dunklen Lord...  
Und schuld daran war nur diese verdammte...  
Nein, das führte doch zu nichts. 'Schuld' war letztlich er allein. Es war seine Entscheidung gewesen.  
Und es gab im Augenblick auch größere Probleme als dieses. Er musste wissen, wo er war, sofort.

Seine innere Stimme flüsterte ihm gehässig zu, er bräuchte doch einfach nur die Augen zu öffnen, immer und immer wieder hörte er diese Worte, doch so sehr er sich auch bemühte, es wollte ihm nicht gelingen.  
Seine Lider schienen bleischwer zu sein, aus den gehässigen Worten wurde eine boshafte Lache, die Stimme lachte über seine Hilflosigkeit und Schwäche. Er, der große Tränkemeister war nicht einmal in der Lage seine Augen zu öffnen.  
Ein wirklicher großer Magier war er...

Ein heißeres Stöhnen drang über seine Lippen. Es hatte zornig klingen sollen, doch zu seinem eigenen Entsetzten klang es sehr weinerlich und schwach.  
Dann hörte er Schritte. Jemand kam zu ihm.  
Er erschrak, als ein feuchtes Tuch über sein Gesicht strich, zuckte zusammen.  
„Können Sie mich hören?"  
Er kannte diese Stimme, es war Granger. Sie war also wirklich zu ihm zurück gekehrt.  
Er wollte mit einem 'Ja' antworten, doch seine Stimme war zu mehr als einem schwachen Krächzen nicht in der Lage.  
Die Schritte entfernten sich wieder, gerade als er sich fragen wollte, warum ihn das so entsetzte, kam sie zu ihm zurück.  
„Trinken Sie das."  
Mit diesem Worten stütze sie seinen Kopf und führte einen Becher an seine Lippen. Erst in diesem Moment spürte er wie spröde und rissig sie waren.  
Trotz aller Schwäche erkannte er sofort, was sie ihm verabreichte, einen Stärkungstrank.  
„In wenigen Minuten wird es Ihnen etwas besser gehen."  
Seine Sinne schärften sich bereits, denn er hörte in ihrer Stimme deutlich die Kälte, die er vorher nicht wahrgenommen hatte.  
Nun, womit hatte er gerechnet, dass sie sich warmherzig und fürsorglich um ihn kümmern würde, nach allem was er ihr erzählt hatte?  
Nach wenigen Sekunden war er in der Lage die Augen zu öffnen.  
Vor ihm stand Granger, sie sah auf ihn herab. Ihre Augen spiegelten die widersprüchlichsten Gefühle wider, in ihrem Blick lag sowohl Abscheu, als auch Besorgnis.

„Snape...  
Sie sind also doch nicht tot. Ich weiß nicht ob ich mich darüber freuen oder ärgern soll.  
Im Sinne meiner Eltern ist es wohl als Wunder zu bezeichnen, dass Sie noch einmal aufgewacht sind. Im Sinne aller anderen kann ich es nur als böses Spiel des Schicksals bezeichnen."  
Er wollte sich aufrichten, doch er scheiterte.  
„Sparen sie sich Ihre Kräfte... Sie werden von magischen Fesseln fixiert, Sie können sich nicht aus eigener Kraft bewegen."  
Er war ihr also ausgeliefert.  
„In wenigen Augenblicken werden sie wieder sprechen können, ich hoffe für Sie, dass Sie mir etwas nützliches sagen können, sonst sind sie schneller im Schloss und den Auroren überstellt, als Sie 'Voldemort' sagen können."  
Wenige Minuten...  
Er musste sich schnell entscheiden.  
Eine schlechte Lüge würde seinem Todesurteil gleich kommen. Und die Wahrheit...  
Die Wahrheit, die würde sie ihm niemals glauben.

* * *

**Und nun lieber Leser ist genau _deine _Meinung gefragt.  
Wie hat dir dieses Kapitel gefallen? Lohnt es sich eine Review zu hinterlassen, oder denkst du dir, ein weiteres Kapitel wirst du eh nicht lesen?  
Ich bin gespannt.  
Bis hoffentlich bald.**

**Vestilia**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ich habe mir gedacht, dass es mal wieder an der Zeit wäre, diese Geschichte fortzusetzten...  
Nachdem ich schon vor einigen Wochen vergeblich versucht habe, ein anständiges Kapitel zurecht zu zimmern, hatte ich beinahe aufgegeben.  
Doch jetzt lief es erstaunlich flüssig. Wie es ist, entscheidet natürlich nur ihr.  
Vielen Dank, den lieben, lieben Reviewern. Ohne euch hätte ich wohl nicht weiter geschrieben. Ich bin regelrecht begeistert.  
Und nun viel Spaß. **

**Kapitel 8**

Snape spürte während seiner Überlegungen den stechenden, anaylitischen Blick seiner ehemaligen Schülerin auf sich.  
Er ahnte, dass sich Granger nicht lange würde zurück halten können, bis die nächsten Worte aus ihr heraus sprudeln sollten, bis sie ihn erneut zum Reden auffordern würde. Er hatte in den sechs Jahren, die er sie unterrichtet hatte, die Erfahrung gemacht, dass sie extrem ungeduldig war.  
Doch jetzt saß kein Schulmädchen vor ihm, dass sich danach sehnte eine Frage beantworten zu können, dass nach Anerkennung lechzte, deren Arm in der Luft fuchtelte.  
Vor ihm stand eine Frau, von Angst und Wut gezeichnet. Er war wehrlos, schutzlos ihren Gefühlen und ihrem Zauberstab ausgeliefert.  
Verdammt.  
Sie hielt sein Leben buchstäblich in ihren Händen, wenn er sich nicht beeilte, würde sie es unweigerlich auslöschen. Wahrscheinlich nicht selbst, doch ihre Handlungen würden schließlich zu seinem Tod führen.  
Er fühlte sich zu schwach, um sich auch nur vorstellen zu können, wie ein Verhör geführt von Auroren aussehen würde. Er ahnte nur, dass es nicht wesentlich schmerzloser sein würde, als die Bestrafung, die er durch Voldemort und sein Anhänger erlitten hatte.

Gerade als er ein wütendes Glimmen in den Augen von Granger erkannte, gerade als sie ihren Zauberstab drohend erheben wollte, begann er zu sprechen. Nein, zu flüstern.  
„Das was ich Ihnen zu sagen habe, Granger, dürfte in der Tat interessant für Sie sein.  
Sie haben mit Ihren Handlungen ein Schuld beglichen..."  
Sie unterbrach ihn.  
„Ich wüsste nicht, dass ich jemals in Ihrer Schuld stand, Snape."  
Ihre Worte waren von Wut gezeichnet, sie schien für einen Augenblick Probleme zu haben, sich unter Kontrolle zu halten, sich nicht in einem Anfall blinden Hasses auf ihn zu stürzen.  
Doch nach einigen Atemzügen schien sie ihre Gefühle wieder kontrollieren zu können. Genau in diesem Moment sprach Snape weiter.  
„Mein liebe Miss Granger, Sie sollten Ihre Freizeit vielleicht darauf verwenden, Ihre Psyche zu besänftigen..."

Sie tat etwas, womit er nicht gerechnet hatte. Ihre rechte Hand ließ den Zauberstab zu Boden fallen und schloss sich fest um seine Kehle.  
Er verfluchte sich und seinen dürren Hals, selbst ein Mädchen war in der Lage, ihn mit einer Hand zu erwürgen...  
„Genug der Spielchen. Ich brauche nicht die Hilfe von Auroren um dich zu töten, ich brauche nicht einmal Magie.  
Du wirst mir jetzt augenblicklich sagen, was ich wissen will, oder ich drücke fester zu und beobachte, wie du unter meinen Händen verreckst."  
Das war definitiv nicht mehr das kleine Schulkind.  
Was war nur aus ihr geworden? Wo war das gütige, hilfsbereite, nervende Schlammblut? Wo war die Schülerin, die jede Beleidigung über sich ergehen ließ und die passenden Antworten aus Angst vor Punktabzügen hinunterschluckte?  
Er schaute ihr fest in die Augen, fast so als suche er darin eine Antwort auf seine Fragen.  
Dann Krächzte er, um Atem ringend, eine Antwort.  
„Lass mich... vorher... _atmen."_  
Sofort ließ sie von seinem Hals ab, schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an.  
Nach drei Atemzügen begann er erneut zu sprechen.  
Fast so als wolle er den wieder erlangten Abstand zu ihr noch verdeutlichen, sprach er sie wieder mit der formellen Anrede an.

„Sie standen in meiner Schuld... für wenige Stunden, vielleicht Tage, ich habe mein Zeitgefühl verloren.  
Es gab einen Überfall auf das Haus Ihrer Eltern. Doch zu diesem Zeitpunkt waren sie schon nicht mehr dort..."  
Hermine sah in verwirrt an.  
„Was... Was hat das zu bedeuten?"  
Snape atmete genervt aus. Er fühlte sich nach und nach immer kräftiger, sicherer. Sie nervte ihn bereits wieder. Das konnte nur ein gutes Zeichen sein. Seine Stimme hatte den gleichen Farbklang, wie in den Zeiten als Lehrer. Sie war gehässig, von oben herab, als er die Frage beantwortete.  
„Also Granger, ohne das mit gleich wieder an die Kehle gehen, muss ich Ihnen sagen, Sie waren schon mal heller...  
Was soll es wohl bedeuten? Ich habe Ihre Eltern in Sicherheit gebracht, bevor der von mir selbst geleitete Überfall stattfand."  
Sie sah ihn fassungslos an.  
„Das glaube ich nicht...  
Warum sollten Sie das tun?"  
Er überlegte einige Sekunden, bevor er antwortete.  
„Ich weiß es nicht, Miss Granger. Ich habe mir diese Frage selbst häufig gestellt, sehr oft, als ich mehr tot als lebendig im verbotenen Wald.  
Ich kann Ihnen diese Frage nicht beantworten."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, Unglaube zeichnete ihr Gesicht, eigentlich ihre gesamte Körperhaltung. Unschlüssig stand sie vor ihm, an seinem Bett.  
Ihre Stimme zitterte, als sie ihre nächste Frage formulierte.  
„Wo sind sie jetzt?"  
Eine einzelne Träne lief über ihr Gesicht.  
„In Sicherheit. Ich habe Ihnen nur gesagt, sie sollen verschwinden.  
Ich wollte gar nicht wissen wohin... Sie werden das sicherlich verstehen?"  
Sie verstandt es. So hätte er selbst unter den grausamsten Folterflüchen nicht sagen können, wo sie waren. Er hatte sein eigenes Leben riskiert, um das ihrer Eltern zu retten. Wie knapp er überlebt hatte, konnte sie nur zu gut bezeugen.  
Es hatte wahrhaft Schwerstarbeit bedeutet, ihn am Leben zu erhalten.  
Sie sprach das einzige Wort aus, dass noch zu sagen blieb. Laut und deutlich.  
„Danke."  
Snape reagierte nicht. Er schaute sie nur an.

Eigentlich hatte sie auch keine Antwort erwartet. Sie fuhr sanft fort.  
„Sie sollten noch etwas schlafen, gesund sind Sie bei weitem noch nicht..."  
Jetzt unterbrach er sie.  
„Wo bin ich eigentlich?"  
Sie lächelte.  
„Eigentlich hätte ich gedacht, dass sie sie sofort erkennen."  
Er schaute sich zum ersten Mal bewusst um.  
Die heulende Hütte. Er rollte mit den Augen.  
„Warum hier, Granger?"  
Sie antwortete sofort, hatte die Frage wohl erwartet.  
„Das ist der einzige Ort, der vom Schloss aus nicht eingesehen werden kann."  
Er sah Sie fragend an.  
„Was meinen Sie mit 'eingesehen'?"  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Glaubte er wirklich, sie würde ihm _das_ verraten.  
„Für wie naiv halten Sie mich Snape?  
Ich bin Ihnen dankbar. Unendlich dankbar.  
Doch Sie sind trotz allem ein Todesser, der Mörder Dumbledore's."  
Sie entfernte sich von ihm, ging Richtung Ausgang.  
Er rüttelte an seinen Fesseln.  
„Granger, wollen sie mich nicht los binden?"  
Fragte er beinahe schockiert.  
Sie konnte abermals nur mit dem Kopf schütteln.  
„Sie sind nach wie vor ein Todesser.  
Ich werde Sie bestimmt nicht befreien und über das Gelände laufen lassen.  
Schlafen Sie. Ich werde rechtzeitig wieder hier sein, um sie zu versorgen...  
Nox."

Es war dunkel um ihn herum.  
Ohne zu wissen warum, bekam er Panik. Und diese Panik ließ ihn wütend werden, wütend auf sich und dieses elende, undankbare Schlammblut.

Hermine hörte ihn noch lange fluchen, als sie zurück durch den Gang schlich.  
Sie konnte ihn unmöglich frei lassen. Was wenn seine Geschichte frei erfunden war? Dann hätte sie einem Todesser Tür und Tor geöffnet, um Hogwarts auszuspionieren. Aus dem gleichen Grund hatte sie ihm auch nichts von der Karte des Rumtreibers erzählt, die sich inzwischen in Minerva's Besitz befand. Der kleine strategische Vorteil, den das Papier verbriefte, sollte so lange wie möglich verborgen bleiben.  
Wichtig war im Augenblick nur, dass er nicht entdeckt werden konnte, gleichzeitig aber durch die Banne um Hogwarts herum, die sich bis zu der Hütte in Hogsmeade ausstreckten, geschützt war.  
Sie würde zunächst seine Geschichte überprüfen müssen, bevor sie auch nur Betracht zog ihm zu vertrauen.  
Es war schon spät, oder besser gesagt früh, sie musste sich beeilen, wenn sie verhindern wollte, dass schon wieder bemerkt wurde, dass sie das Schloss mitten in der Nacht verlassen hatte.

* * *

**Das ist der Moment, in dem ihr mir eure Meinung mitteilen könnt. Ich bin echt gespannt, wie es euch gefallen hat und würde mich über das ein oder andere Review wahnsinnig freuen.  
Bis bald.**

**Eure Vestilia**

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**Es geht weiter...  
Tretiak, Tini, vielen Dank für eure Reviews. Schön, dass es euch gefällt.  
Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel. **

**Kapitel 9**

Das Morgengrauen kam viel zu schnell.  
Hermine hat kaum mehr als 2 Stunden geschlafen, als ihr die aufgehende, durch das Fenster dringende Sonne, unerbittlich, ja nahezu brutal in die Augen schien.  
Ein Stöhnen drang aus ihrem Mund, ausgelöst nicht nur durch den dröhnenden Kopfschmerz, sondern auch durch die Erinnerungen an die letzte Nacht, die augenblicklich über sie hereinbrachen.  
Es erschien ihr unglaublich, dass alles in so wenigen Stunden geschehen war.  
Wie lange hatte es wohl gedauert, Snape zu finden, in Sicherheit zu bringen und zusammen zu flicken? Zwei oder drei Stunden?  
Die längste Zeit war wohl die gewesen, als sie auf sein Erwachen gewartet hatte. Zumindest hatte es sich so angefühlt. Die Ungewissheit, die Angst um ihre Eltern hatte sie schier in den Wahnsinn getrieben.

Der Mann, der einst ihr Professor gewesen war, befand sich in einem erbärmlichen Zustand.  
Er war abgemagert, ungepflegter als jemals zu vor. Damit war nicht nur das zu beschreiben, was die Zeit im Wald mit ihm angestellt hatte. Das er nicht in der Lage gewesen war, sich zum urinieren zu erheben und sich seiner Kleidung zu entledigen, war auf der gestern erstellten 'Hitliste der Widerwärtigkeiten' sicherlich sehr weit oben anzusiedeln, dicht gefolgt von dem Erbrochenen, was an seinem Hals und seinem Umhang haften geblieben war. Doch ungeschnittene Fingernägel, Klauen, und schon seit langer Zeit nicht mehr geputzte Zähne oder gewaschene Haare, deuteten auf eine schon sehr viel länger währende Verwahrlosung hin.  
Er schien sich vollkommen gehen zu lassen. Voldemort war es wohl egal, wie seine Anhänger aussahen. Oder rochen.  
Es hatte sehr viel Überwindung gekostet, ihn zu entkleiden, auch wenn es nur wenige Zauberstabbewegungen gewesen waren, die sie dazu benötigt hatte.  
Allein der Geruch, der durch die Bewegung aus den Kleidern gedrungen war, hatte für einen enormen Brechreiz gesorgt, den sie nur mit sehr viel Mühe hatte niederkämpfen können.  
Doch was ihre Augen sehen mussten, nach dem seine Kleidung verschwunden war und den Blick auf seinen geschundenen Körper frei gab , war der Höhepunkt der vergangenen Nacht gewesen.  
Niemals würde sie diesen Anblick vergessen.

Es war wohl ein Wunder, dass Snape noch am Leben war. Das er es überhaupt geschafft hatte, in den verbotenen Wald zu apperieren. Er musste einen unglaublichen Überlebenswillen besitzen.  
Zwei Rippen hatten sich in seinen linken Lungenflügel gebohrt. Das er nach all den Stunden nicht schlichtweg an seinem eigenen Blut ertrunken war, konnte sich Hermine nicht erklären. Eigentlich widersprach es jeglichen Naturgesetzen.  
Doch dem noch nicht genug. Sein stark deformiertes Gesicht resultiert aus der Zertrümmerung nahezu aller Knochen der linken Gesichtshälfte. Es war ein weiteres Wunder, dass keine Splitter des Stirn-, Joch- oder Tränenbeins in das Gehirn eingedrungen waren.  
Neben diesen zwei mehr als lebensgefährlichen, in 'normalen' Fällen eindeutig lebensbeendenden Verletzungen, war der Körper von Snape von unzähligen weiteren Wunden gezeichnet.  
Sein Oberkörper war übersät von Prellungen und Platzwunden, die eindeutig von massiven Tritten und Schlägen auf den Körper verursacht worden waren.  
Sein rechter Knöchel war gebrochen, seine linke Schulter ausgekugelt.  
Und neben all diesen Verletzungen, die durch rohe, nicht magische Gewalt entstanden waren, wies der Meister der Zaubertränke auch Spuren mehrerer Folterflüche auf.  
Was hatte man ihm nur angetan?

Sie hatte die Wunden geheilt, ihn gesäubert. Sein Aussehen war beinahe wieder menschlich gewesen, als er erwacht war.  
Es hatte etwas in seinem Blick gelegen, dass sie milder gestimmt hatte, als sie es sich nach seinem Überfall auf sie, nach den ausgesprochenen Drohungen auch nur hätte vorstellen können.  
Im Nachhinein schien es kaum vorstellbar, doch er hatte sie mit einer Intensität angesehen, die sie beinahe schockierte hatte. Es war, als hätte sie für einen winzigen Moment in seine Seele blicken können. Verzweiflung, Angst und... Dankbarkeit hatte sie geglaubt darin erkennen zu können.  
Hermine hatte ihn leiden sehen wollen, doch dieses Vorhaben ließ sich nach diesem Einblick nicht mehr verwirklichen. Zumindest nicht ganz.  
Als er sie verhöhnt hatte, war die Wut wieder aufgeflammt, wenn auch nur für wenige Sekunden.  
Sie hatte sich selbst schockiert.  
Hermine hielt sich selbst nicht für gewalttätig, sie hasste es, einen Menschen anzugreifen, hasste es andere zu verfluchen.  
In ihrem Leben hatte sie erst einmal jemanden geschlagen, Malfoy, in ihrem dritten Jahr. Harry und Ron hatten sie damals bewundert, waren überrascht gewesen, stolz darauf, dass sie sich zur Wehr gesetzt hatte.  
Sie selbst hatte sich für ihre Handlung geschämt.  
Schläge waren entwürdigend, das hatten ihre Eltern ihr stets erklärt. Und sie selbst vertrat diese Meinung. Niemals wollte sie gewalttätig sein.  
Und doch war sie es gewesen. In ihrer Rage war sie unberechenbar gewesen, dass musste sie sich nun eingestehen. Sie war bereit gewesen, Snape mit ihren bloßen Händen zu töten. Er war so schwach, durch ihre Fesseln bewegungsunfähig, sie hätte nur ihre zweite Hand um seinen Hals legen und zudrücken müssen. Wie stark hatte sie sich gefühlt... Ihr wurde speiübel bei diesem Gedanken.  
Was war nur in sie gefahren?  
Sie schämte sich dafür. Sie hatte die Schwäche dieses Mannes ausgenutzt, hatte ihn spüren lassen, wie überlegen sie ihm war. Hatte den Anblick, das Erschrecken in seinen Augen genossen. Erst seine geflüsterten Worte hatten ihre Wut verrauchen lassen, fast so schnell, wie sie gekommen war, war sie wieder verschwunden.  
Es tat leid. Er tat ihr leid.

Entgegen ihrer Vorsätze, jeglichem gesunden Menschenverstand, entwickelte sie bereits Mitleid für den Bastard, diesen Mörder, den sie vor wenigen Tagen noch den Tod gewünscht.  
Für den Mann, der ihre Eltern gerettet hatte...  
Sie wollte sich einreden, dass dieser Punkt noch zu beweisen sei, dass alles auch frei erfunden sein konnte, doch ihr Herz hatte bereits Partei für Snape ergriffen, zum Teil aus ihren eigenen Schuldgefühlen heraus.  
Warum sollte er diese Geschichte erfinden?  
_Um einen Dummen zu finden, der ihn bereitwillig Zutritt zum Schloss gewährte..._  
Flüsterte ihr eine gehässige Stimme zu.  
Das konnte nicht sein. Man schickte doch keinen Halbtoten zur Spionage...  
Er hatte auch nicht wissen können, dass sie ihn finden würde. Das ihn überhaupt jemand fand.  
Es war purer Zufall, dass sie auf ihn gestoßen war... Zufall.

Sie hatte es geschafft ihn am Leben zu erhalten. Er war sogar ansprechbar gewesen. Sie hatte es geschafft.  
Etwas, dass sie an frühere Zeiten erinnerte, kroch in ihre Brust. Stolz.  
_Oh ja, du hast den Mörder Dumbledore's das Leben gerettet, dafür wird man dir einen Orden verleihen..._  
Sie verdrängte die Stimme aus ihrem Inneren.  
Sie hatte ein Leben gerettet. Es war egal um wen es sich handelte. Sie hatte einen schwerstverletzten vor dem Tod bewahrt.  
Allein, dass sie dazu in der Lage war, ließ ihr Herz höher schlagen.  
Es hatte auch wirklich sehr viel Mühe gekostet und sie mit einer ihrer größten Schwächen konfrontiert. Mit der Entscheidungsfindung.  
Sie hatte sein Leben in ihren Händen gehalten und sich zu einer Handlung entschieden. Und das bevor sein Tod ihr diese Entscheidung hatte abnehmen können.  
Sie hatte ihren eigenen Willen durchgesetzt. Ohne dass sie jemand zu einer Wahl zwang oder auch nur aufforderte.  
Gut, er hatte sie erpresst. Aber ab dem Moment, als sie ihn bewusstlos im Wald vorgefunden hatte, war ihr Wille frei gewesen.  
Es würde sich noch herausstellen, wie richtig diese Entscheidung gewesen war.

Sie musste zu ihm, so schnell wie möglich.  
Es würde nicht leicht werden, beladen mit Lebensmitteln das Schloss zu verlassen, allein, ohne das jemand fragen konnte, wohin sie wollte.  
Doch sie würde einen Weg finden.  
Snape musste dringend etwas zu sich nehmen, sonst würde er nach all ihren Mühen doch noch zu Grunde gehen.  
Durch Entkräftung.

* * *

**Über eine Rückmeldung wie ihr dieses Kapitel findet, würde ich mich wie immer freuen.  
Bis bald.**

**Eure Vestilia**


	10. Chapter 10

**Es geht weiter...  
Eule, Padme, Lady in Black und Tini: Vielen Dank für eure Reviews. Schön, dass es euch so gut gefällt.**

**Kapitel 10**

Als Severus Snape erwachte, war es ihm unmöglich abzuschätzen wieviel Zeit vergangen war, seit Granger ihn verlassen hatte.  
Verlassen... Es klang so sentimental, doch es drückte genau aus, was er empfunden hatte, nachdem sie verschwunden war, als er allein in der Dunkelheit zurückgeblieben war.  
Sie hatte sich um ihn gekümmert, mehr getan, als nur seine Wunden zu versorgen und ihn am Leben zu erhalten.  
Er hatte sich nach ihrer Behandlung zum ersten Mal seit Monaten _sauber_ gefühlt. Er meinte damit nicht den Schmutz, der auf seiner Seele lastete, oder das Blut an seinen Händen. Er meinte schlicht seinen Körper.  
Er war in ihren Augen ein Mörder, sie hatte ihn auch nur aus Furcht um ihre Eltern gerettet, doch trotz alledem hatte sie so viel mehr für ihn getan, als nötig gewesen wäre. Er stand nun unwiderruflich in ihrer Schuld.  
Das war wohl das letzte, was er hatte erreichen wollen.  
Die unterschiedlichsten Gefühle kämpften in seiner Brust.  
Er sollte ihr dankbar sein, das war er auch, wenn er ehrlich war. Doch gleichzeitig pulsierte eine Wut durch seine Adern, die sein Herz rasen ließ.  
Warum hatte sie das getan?  
War sein Leben nicht schon elendig genug? Musste er nun auch noch in der Schuld dieses Mädchens stehen. Dankbarkeit. Wem war dieses Gefühl schon jemals zu Gute gekommen? Es stellte lediglich das Unvermögen und die Schwäche eines Menschen dar, da er auf die Hilfe eines anderen angewiesen war.  
Er konnte sich nun endgültig zu diesen Schwächlingen zählen.

Sein Leben hätte doch weiterhin in so geregelten Bahnen verlaufen können.  
Gut, es war nicht gerade das, was er sich in seiner Jugend erhofft hatte, aber hatte in den letzten Monaten wenigstens gewusst, woran er war.  
_Ein Mörder, den eigentlich niemand leiden konnte_.  
Nun gut, dass war er im Augenblick mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit immer noch.  
Doch dieser verhasste Mörder war wenigstens respektiert worden. Man hätte es früher nicht gewagt, in zu schlagen und mit Füßen zu treten.  
Respekt. Was war ihm davon noch geblieben?  
Halb tot hatte er zu ihren Füßen gelegen, hatte ihr ihre Hilfe abgepresst.  
Jetzt lag er hier in der heulenden Hütte, dem einstigen Versteck der Menschen, die ihm am meisten verhasst waren. Angekettet wie ein Tier, das man nicht anders bändigen konnte.  
Seine Arme waren schon lange taub, er war mit diesem Gefühl bereits aufgewacht. Doch als wenn das nicht unangenehm genug wäre, kamen nun auch noch diese verdammten menschlichen Grundbedürfnisse zum Vorschein.  
Granger würde sich bestimmt köstlich auf seine Kosten amüsieren, wenn sie hier eintreffen würde, während er gefesselt, mit knurrendem Magen und auf Grund seiner vollen Blase verkniffenem Gesicht vor ihr liegen würde.  
Ja, seine Gesamtsituation hatte sich spürbar verbessert.  
Es war genau die richtige Entscheidung gewesen, sein eigenes Leben für das zweier völlig Fremder zu riskieren.  
Er war ein Idiot.

Nur um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen, sich abzulenken, schenkte er seiner Umgebung ein wenig Aufmerksamkeit.  
Die Fenster waren rußgeschwärzt, doch durch einige winzig kleine Risse in der Farbe, brach doch ein helles Licht in den Raum.  
Er erkannte, dass seit dem er das letzte mal hier gewesen war, einige Veränderungen stattgefunden haben mussten.  
An erster Stelle war dein sein Lager zu nenne. Er lag nicht auf einer alten, von Motten zerfressenen Matratze, sondern auf einem bequemen, weißbezogenen Bett.  
Weiß, wie passend.  
Die Tapete an den Wänden schien hingegen unverändert. Grau, zerschlissen, an vielen Stellen wellte sie sich, oder blätterte ab.  
Doch die Luft roch nicht, wie sie es tun müsste. Nicht modrig, staubig, alt.  
Sie war weich, klar, fast so als sei erst vor wenigen Minuten frisch gelüftet worden?  
War Granger am ende schon hier gewesen, hatte ihn im Schlaf beobachtet, sich an seiner Schwäche geweidet?  
Sein Herz begann bei diesem Gedanken zu rasen, die Wut in ihm schien über zu kochen. Er konnte es nicht mehr ertragen still zu liegen, gefesselt, unfähig sich gegen jedwede Form eines Angriffs zu wehren.  
Er rüttelte an den Fesseln, als er merkte, dass sich an ihrer Festigkeit nichts änderte, begann er zu schreien. Wie ein Tier brüllte er aus Leibeskräften.  
Doch die Fesseln lagen unsichtbar und dennoch unverändert stramm an seinen Gelenken. Er konnte nicht fliehen, konnte sich nicht schützen, konnte... nichts tun.  
Er war zur Handlungsunfähigkeit verdammt, hatte die Kontrolle über sein eigenes Leben aufgegeben, verschenkt an die Eltern des Schlammblutes, die ihn hier gefesselt zurückgelassen hatte.  
Und in diesen Wutanfall schlüpfte ein einziger logischer Gedanke. Einer der ihn eindrucksvoll vor Augen führte, wie paranoid er doch war. Die Fenster der Hütte ließen sich nicht öffnen. Nicht mechanisch, nicht magisch, nicht einmal mit roher Gewalt. Hier konnte unmöglich gelüftet worden sein.  
Langsam wurde er wirklich verrückt.  
Er versuchte seinen Atem zu beruhigen, selbst zur Ruhe zu kommen, doch die Gefühle ließen sich nicht so schnell verbannen, wie sie ausgebrochenen waren.  
Wieder einmal fühlte er sich darin bestätigt, ihnen erst gar keine Chance zum Ausbruch zu geben, sie hinter großen, festen Mauern in seinem Innersten zu verschließen, wo es ihnen unmöglich war, ihn zu behelligen.  
Das wäre erst ein Bild für Granger gewesen, ein an den Fesseln rüttelnder Snape...  
Nein, dass würde er ihr nicht bieten. Niemals.

Es vergingen noch Stunden, bis er endlich Schritte hörte. Zumindest kam es ihm so vor. Und wieder wollten sich Gefühle aus ihm heraus kämpfen, die verachtenswürdigsten überhaupt. Ängste.  
Eine flüsternde Stimme wisperte ihm unentwegt zu, stellte die Frage, ob es wohl wirklich Granger war, die sich seinem Versteck näherte. Was würde er tun, wenn es nicht so war. Nichts, denn er war unfähig zu handeln...  
Was wenn sie ihn verraten hatte, nun sein Henker zu ihm kam?  
Doch er kontrollierte sich. Hätte sie ihn verraten, wäre er wohl schon längst tot...  
Und doch, als sich die Tür öffnete und er sie erkannte, da war er tatsächlich ein wenig erleichtert. Vielleicht war es genau diese Regung, die seine Stimme nicht ganz so scharf klingen ließ, wie er es beabsichtigt hatte.  
„Wo waren Sie denn so lange..."  
Sie schaute ihm fest in die Augen.  
„Es ist gerade einmal halb elf... Es waren kaum mehr als sechs Stunden, die sie hier waren. Und ich bin mir sicher, 99 Prozent davon haben Sie tief und fest geschlafen."  
Er hörte sehr deutlich die Unsicherheit in ihrer Stimme, erkannte, dass alle Sätze eigentlich in einem fragenden Ton formuliert waren.  
Sie war nicht annähernd so mutig, wie ihr Blick es hatte signalisieren wollen. Sie hatte Angst, war ängstlich vor einem schwächen, gefesseltem Mann, der wohl kaum noch mehr wog als sie selbst und dessen Zauberstab wer weiß wo lag.  
Noch vor wenigen Stunden hatte sie so sicher und entschlossen gewirkt... Jetzt kam sie ihm wieder wesentlich mehr vor wie eine Schülerin, wie ein Kind.  
Sie trug ein Tablett bei sich, dass vollkommen überladen schien.  
Snape erkannte darauf einen üppige Mahlzeit und einige medizinische Utensilien.

„Möchten Sie essen, bevor ich Sie untersuche, oder anders herum?"  
Fragte sie prompt.  
Untersuchen?  
Er antwortete nicht auf diese Frage. Der Gedanke, dass sie...  
Die Wunden hatten sich nicht von selbst geheilt und er trug statt seiner Todesserkluft ein strahlend weißes Baumwollhemd.  
In seinem Unterbewusstsein war es ihm die ganz Zeit klar gewesen.  
Sie hatte ihn entkleidet, er musste _nackt_ vor ihr gelegen haben.  
Gut, er war bewusstlos gewesen, hatte ihre abschätzenden Blicke nicht auf sich spüren brauchen. Doch eine Wiederholung dieser Prozedur, bei vollem Bewusstsein? Mit gefesselten... Er schloss die Augen.  
Er hörte ein tiefes Seufzen zu seiner Linken. Nun konnte er sich gut vorstellen, warum Granger so unsicher wirkte...  
Das Tablett stellte sie auf den Boden, dann trat sie an sein Bett heran.  
„Glauben sie mir, auch ich könnte mir etwas vergnüglicheres vorstellen."  
Nachdem sie diese Worte gesprochen hatte, spürte Snape, wie ihm die Röte ins Gesicht stieg. Er hasste sie.  
Zunächst tastete sie sein Gesicht ab, strich über die wohl immer noch deutlich erkennbaren Wunden. Ihre Finger waren kühl, er konnte bei jeder Berührung ein leichtes Zittern von ihr erkennen. Sie murmelte einige Zauber, Snape konnte sie als Reinigungs- und Heilungszauber identifizieren. Dann endete die Behandlung seines Gesichts. Gerade als er sich fragte, was sie nun tat, geschah das, wovor er sich wahrhaftig gefürchtet hatte.  
Mit einem Ruck schlug sie die Decke zurück. Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich. Der Zauber den sie verwendete um ihn zu entkleiden musste nonverbal gewesen sein, der spürte plötzlich die kühle Luft unmittelbar auf seiner Haut.  
Als ihre Finger seinen Brustkorb berührten, zuckte er merklich zurück.  
Er hatte nie die Nähe von Menschen gesucht, war es nicht gewohnt „angefasst" zu werden, egal auf welche Art. Diese erzwungene Maßnahme war ihn mehr als unangenehm, es widerte ihn an. Übelkeit stieg in ihm auf.  
Er wollte das es endete.  
Sein Herz pulsierte so stark in seiner Brust, dass sie es unweigerlich spüren _musste_, so wie sie die Röte in seinem Gesicht erkennen musst, das Zittern spürte, gegen das er sich so verzweifelt zu wehren suchte.  
Er wollte das es endete. Sofort.

In seinem Geist formte sich das Bild von Granger, wie sie über ihn gebeugt seine Regungen analysierte, seine Schwäche belächelte, sich an ihr ergötzte.  
Er wollte es sehen, wollte sie beleidigen, sie anschreien, ihr sagen, dass sie nicht besser sei, als jeder Todesser. Er wollte ihr dabei fest in die Augen schauen.  
Es war wohl dieser Phantasie zu schulden, dass er seine Augen tatsächlich öffnete. Die Realität wich weit von seiner Vorstellung ab.  
Mit dem Zauberstab untersuchte sie jede seiner Wunden, manche hatte er nicht einmal bewusst wahr genommen. Wahrscheinlich weil der Schmerz an anderen Stellen seines Körpers sie weit überwogen hatte.  
Sie analysierte genau den Heilungsgrad, tastete das umliegende Gewebe ab um eine mögliche Infektion der Wunden ausschließen zu können.  
Von Freude in ihrem Gesicht war nichts zu sehen. Sie war lediglich hoch konzentriert.  
Er war von diesem Anblick regelrecht gefesselt.  
Warum verhielt sie sich nicht so, wie er es erwartete, wie er es wahrscheinlich an ihrer Stelle getan hatte. Sie musste ihn doch hassen.  
In ihren Augen konnte sie doch unmöglich mehr sein, als ein Verräter, der Mörder Dumbledore's, jemand der nicht um Hilfe bat, sie statt dessen erpresste.  
Warum verhielt sie sich so?  
Was war das für eine Form der Qual, warum zwang sie ihn sich mit den Gefühlen andere zu beschäftigen, wo er doch nicht einmal sich selbst verstandt, seine eigenen Emotion zuließ, aus Furcht Schwäche zu zeigen.  
Er bemerkte durch diese Gedanken viel zu spät ihren Blick auf seinem Gesicht ruhen. Sie schaute ihm offenen in die Augen, ohne jegliche Regung.  
Er schloss die Augen wieder. Es vergingen noch einige Minuten, bis er hören konnte, dass sie sich erhob, bis er sich wieder durch den Stoff „seines" Nachthemdes geschützt fühlte.  
Nein, er würde sie nicht mehr ansehen können, nie wieder. Er hielt die Augen fest geschlossen, hoffte einfach nur, dass sie sich möglichst schnell entfernen würde. Doch sie tat es nicht.

„Möchten Sie etwas essen?"  
Fragte sie leise. Er hätte sie beinahe nicht verstanden.  
Er schüttelte den Kopf, doch sein Bauch, der ausgerechnet in diesem Moment wieder zu knurren begann, belegte das Gegenteil.  
Er öffnete die Augen.  
Granger hatte sich von ihm abgewendet, bückte sich nach dem Tablett, dass sie vor wenigen Minuten auf dem Boden abgestellt hatte.  
Sie zauberte vier Beine daran und stellte es zu ihm auf das Bett.  
Dann geschah etwas, womit Snape nicht gerechnet hatte. Sie entfernte sich einige Schritte von ihm und löste dann die Fessel an seinem rechten Arm.  
Er schaute sie verblüfft an.  
„Warum tun Sie das?"  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Ich sehe nicht ein, warum ich Sie füttern sollte, wie ein Kind..."  
Er glaubte zu verstehen. Das war endlich wieder ein logisches Verhalten.  
Eine Gefahr stellte er so für sie nicht dar, da sein Bewegungsfreiheit sich wirklich nur auf wenige Zentimeter beschränkte. Fast bereute er jetzt schon seine Frage, die er sich selbst doch hätte beantworten können.  
Hätte er doch nur einen Funken mehr Menschenkenntnis besessen, hätte er an ihrem ausweichenden Blick erkannt, dass das unmöglich der Wahrheit entsprechen konnte.  
Vor ihm auf dem Tablett standen einige Scheiben Brot, etwas Aufschnitt und Obst. Der Anblick dieses Mahls ließ ihm das Wasser im Munde zusammen laufen, sein Magen begann regelrecht zu schmerzen, als ihm der Duft des frischen Brotes in die Nase stieg.  
Nein, er würde nicht schlingen, er würde sich beherrschen. Sie brauchte nicht wissen wie ausgehungert er wirklich war.  
Vorsichtig erhob er den Arm, der nun schon seit Stunden ausgestreckt über seinem Kopf gelegen hatte. Den stechenden Schmerz der einsetzte, als wieder Blut durch die Adern bis in seine Fingerspitzen floss, ignorierte er.  
Schließlich hatte er schon weitaus schlimmeres erlebt.  
Er streckte den Arm nach vorn, ballte die Hand drei mal zur Faust und begann zu essen.

* * *

**Na, was meint ihr? Eine Rückmeldung ist wie immer willkommen.**  
**Bis bald**

**Eure Vestilia**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hmmm... Ich bin mir mit diesem Kapitel alles andere als sicher... Im Mittelpunkt steht ein sehr "menschliches" Problem, entscheidend ist aber das darauß resultiernde Verhalten von Hermine und Snape. Naja lest es und bildet euch eine Meinung;-)  
Mein Dank an Aconitum, Eule, Ranita und Susanna. Es ist nur euch zu verdanken, dass dieses Update heute stattfindet.  
Und nun (hoffentlich) viel Spaß beim Lesen. **

**Kapitel 11**

Hermine war verwirrt, vollkommen irritiert.  
Nur wenige Meter von ihr entfernt lag Snape, der ungepflegte Verräter, der Mörder Dumbledore's. Und was tat sie mit diesem Unmenschen?  
Sie löste die Fessel seines rechten Arms...  
Er wurde nicht ausgeliefert, nein. Er wurde auch nicht so behandelt, wie er es verdiente, nein. Wozu auch? Man konnte ihn doch auch hegen und pflegen, auf das er bald wieder davon zog, um sich seinen alten Freunden anzuschließen und mordend durch die Gegend zu ziehen.  
Gut, er hatte ihre Eltern gerettet, ... vielleicht.  
Doch verdiente er für diese Tat ihr Dankbarkeit, diese Pflege? Wog das eine all die vorangegangenen Taten auf?  
Alles in ihr wollte nein schreien, doch irgendetwas ließ es nicht zu.  
Das gleiche irgendetwas, dass dafür gesorgt hatte, ihm eine weiches Bett zu zaubern, dass dafür gesorgt hatte, dass sie ihre Zeit nicht damit verwendete ihre Fluchtechnik zu verbessern, sondern hier zu stehen und Snape beim Essen zuzuschauen.  
Sie hatte Minerva belogen und behauptet, sie würde ein wenig über das Gelände spazieren, immer in Sichtweite des Schlosses. Sie war weder in Sichtweite, noch war ihr Aufenthaltsort auf der Karte des Rumtreibers zu erkennen. Das würde später großen Ärger geben, denn mit Sicherheit würde Minerva irgendwann einen Blick auf besagte Karte werfen. Oder hatte es schon längst getan.  
Wieso tat sie das für ihn?

Er hatte ihr deutlich gezeigt, dass er auf eine Untersuchung durch sie keinen Wert legte, warum hatte sie es dennoch getan?  
Ein Blick auf ihn hatte genügt, um ihr zu sagen, dass es ihm deutlich besser ging. Aber nein, wie immer musste Miss Überschlau alles ganz perfekt machen... Wen interessierte es schon, ob Spätfolgen von seinen Verletzungen zurück blieben? Würde er dieses spät überhaupt erleben?  
Sie wusste es nicht, hatte noch nicht einmal eine Ahnung, was mit ihm geschehen sollte, wenn er wieder einigermaßen genesen sein würde.  
Er würde unmöglich zu den Todessern zurückkehren können. Selbst wen sie ihn wieder in ihren Kreis aufnehmen würden, Hermine würde es nicht zu lassen. Sie hatte ihm schließlich nicht das Leben gerettet um ihm die Möglichkeit zu geben, sie beim nächsten Überfall auf das Schloss zu ermorden.  
Dieser Gedanke war absurd, dass wusste sie.  
Er hatte es noch nichteinmal übers Herz gebracht, ihre Eltern zu töten, zwei Menschen, die er noch nie in seinem Leben gesehen hatte.

Herz... Bis vor kurzem war sie sich noch nicht einmal sicher gewesen, dass er eins besaß.  
Die letzten Minuten hatten sie eines besseren belehrt, viel zu deutlich hatte sie es schlagen gespürt.  
Hermine hatte geglaubt, keinem könnte diese Prozedur, die Untersuchung unangenehmer sein als ihr. Doch die Reaktion von Snape hatte ihre um ein tausendfaches geschlagen.  
Er hatte sich nicht wie sie schlichtweg unwohl gefühlt. Er hatte sich gefürchtet.  
Doch wovor? Vor ihr?  
Sie wusste es nicht, konnte die Wahrheit nicht einmal ahnen.  
Und nun lag dieser Mann hier und aß so manierlich.  
Darüber konnte sie nur den Kopf schütteln. Wie er sich bemühte keinesfalls hungrig zu wirken... Als hatte sie das nicht schon längst bemerkt. Oder gehört. Wozu dieses Schauspiel?  
Er gab ihr nichts als Rätsel auf.  
Doch eines überwog die Fragen über sein Verhalten bei weitem.  
Warum hatte er ihre Eltern gerettet?  
Sie würde ihn später nochmals danach fragen und sich nicht so leicht zufrieden geben, wie in der vergangenen Nacht.  
Ehe sie sich versah, hatte er sein Frühstück aufgegessen. Hatte sie ihn etwa die ganze Zeit angestarrt? Ja, wahrscheinlich. Doch er hatte es nicht mitbekommen, genauso wie er zuvor nicht bemerkt zu haben schien, wie lange er sie still bei ihrer Behandlung beobachtet hatte.  
In seinem Blick... Es hatte sie überwältigt, was sie in seinen Augen gesehen hatte. Soviel Angst, Misstrauen und Unverständnis...

Snape signalisierte ihr mit einem Blick, dass sie das Tablett entfernen konnte.  
„Ich hoffe Sie fühlen sich jetzt etwas besser."  
Weder nickte er, noch schüttelte er den Kopf.  
„Ich werde Sie nun wieder fixieren...  
Legen Sie den Arm in die vorherige Position zurück."  
Er befolgte diese Anweisung nicht.  
Gut, wenn er es nicht freiwillig tat, würde sie ihn eben zwingen müssen.  
Im Kopf legte Hermine sich schon den Zauber zurecht, der die Fixierung heraufbeschwor und seinen Arm in die gewünschte Position zog. Das war eine nicht ganz schmerzhafte Variante der Fesselung, doch sie hatte sich nichts vorzuwerfen, schließlich war es seine Wahl gewesen.  
Sein Gesichtsausdruck hielt sie davon ab, die nötige Zauberstabbewegung durchzuführen.  
„Warum machen Sie es mir so schwer, Snape?"  
Er antwortete nicht.  
Gegen ihren Willen, hörte sie sich selbst sanft fragen.  
„Brauchen Sie noch etwas?"  
Er schloss für einige Sekunden die Augen. Hermine deutete das als ja.  
„Was ist es denn?"  
Wieder viel zu sanft. Am liebsten hätte sie sich selbst geohrfeigt. Was war nur mit ihr los, dass war noch immer Snape.  
Keine Antwort. Zumindest keine verbale. Nur seine Wangen schimmerten leicht rot.  
Hermine kam ein schrecklicher Verdacht.  
Er hatte viel getrunken in den letzten Stunden. Oh nein, was sollte sie denn jetzt tun? Daran hatte sie nicht gedacht.

Die Erinnerung an eine Möglichkeit der Erleichterung, die sie aus Muggelkrankenhäusern bei Bettlägrigen kannte, verbannte sie schneller aus ihrem Geist, als sie gekommen war. Nein, sie würde Snape bestimmt kein Gefäß unter den Hintern schieben... Und er würde wohl auch kaum kooperieren.  
Welche Möglichkeit gab es denn noch?  
Eine menschliche und eine unmenschliche.  
Nein, sie würde nicht verlangen, dass er es so handhabte, wie im Wald.  
Also würde sie ihn befreien und... Sie durfte ihn dabei keine Sekunde aus den Augen lassen.  
Was hatte sie sich nur aufgeladen?  
„In Ordnung Snape..."  
Sie beschwor eine Art Eimer hervor und stellte ihn in die Ecke des Zimmers.  
„Ich werde Sie jetzt von den Fesseln befreien, Sie dürfen aufstehen...  
Doch eine Falsche Bewegung und Sie werden bereuen geboren worden zu sein."  
Sie entfernte die Fixierung, doch Snape regte sich nicht.  
„Ich werde hier nicht ewig warten."  
Sagte sie mit fester Stimme, den Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet.  
Er sprach sehr leise.  
„Wie stellen Sie sich das vor...?"  
Die Worte klangen regelrecht verzweifelt.  
„Sie werden aufstehen, tun was Sie tun müssen und sich wieder hinlegen.  
Wäre es mir möglich den Raum zu verlassen, würde ich es machen, doch mein Vertrauen in sie reicht dazu leider bei Leibe nicht aus, tut mir leid.  
Entweder Sie stehen jetzt auf, oder Sie lassen es und ich fixiere Sie wieder."

Hermine war von sich selbst überrascht. Sie selbst überforderte die Situation, dennoch brachte sie es fertig, ihre Stimme zu kontrollieren, sie regelrecht sicher, selbstsicher klingen zu lassen. Und sie noch nichteinmal rot angelaufen. Ganz anders Snape...  
Es dauerte noch ca 10 Sekunden, bis er aufstand.  
Wankend steuerte er auf die Ecke zu. Sie verfolgte seine Schritt mit den Augen und mit ihrem Zauberstab.  
Er zögerte erneut, als er vor dem Eimer stand, diesmal verging weit mehr Zeit, als nur einige Sekunden. Sie konnte deutlich erkennen, dass er sich sogar abwenden wollte. Doch dann tat er es.  
Ihr Blick konzentrierte sich nur auf seinen Rücken, auf einen Punkt zwischen seinen Schulterblättern. Hermine hatte wahrlich kein Interesse ihm beim Pinkeln zu beobachten.  
Doch am Rande des Sichtfeldes konnte sie erkennen, wie er sein Nachthemd hob...  
Nein, dass war wirklich zu viel des Guten. Sie wollte ihre Augen schließen, wagte es sich aber nicht.  
Was wenn er genau diesen Moment abgewartet hatte, um sie zu überwältigen und sich Zugang zum Schloss zu verschaffen. Hatte er vielleicht auf ihre Verlegenheit gesetzt?  
Nein, sie würde ihn nicht aus den Augen lassen.  
Das Verräterische Plätschern ließ sie erschaudern.  
Was tat sie hier nur? Warum hatte das ihr passieren müssen? Warum?  
Sie atmete erleichtert aus, als er den Stoff seines Nachtgewandes endlich wieder sinken ließ.

Doch er dreht sich nicht sofort um, wieder vergingen Sekunden.  
Als er es dann endlich tat, war sie... entsetzt.  
Sein Gesicht war Wut verzerrt. Doch das sah sie nicht zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben. Etwas ganz anderes ließ sie regelrecht zusammenzucken.  
Sie konnte deutlich Tränen in Snape's Augen schimmern sehen.  
Als er sich plötzlich in Bewegung setzte, schneller als sie es für möglich gehalten hätte, glaubte sie, er würde sich auf sie stürzen.  
Sie geriet regelrecht in Panik, als sie bemerkte, dass sie außerstande war sich auf einen Angriff vorzubereiten, sich auch nur zu bewegen. Hätte er es nur gewollte, er hätte binnen Sekunden ihren Zauberstab besessen.  
Doch er bleib direkt vor ihr stehen.  
Sie konnte seine Halsschlagader pulsieren sehen.  
Seine Stimme war fest und stand damit im totalen Gegensatz zu seinen tränenfeuchten Augen.  
„Ich fühle mich in meine Vergangenheit zurückversetzt...  
Wahrlich, Sie beherrschen die Methoden eines Todessers zur Perfektion.  
Demütigung kann sehr befriedigend sein, nicht wahr?  
Ich freue mich auf den Moment, in dem du an meiner statt in den Eimer pinkeln wirst, mit meinem Blick auf dir..."  
Diese Worte holten Hermine in die Gegenwart zurück. Sie konnte rechtzeitig reagieren, der Griff von Snape nach ihrem Zauberstab ging ins Leere.  
Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals

Sie deutete stumm auf das Bett.  
Ohne eine weiteres Wort ging er darauf zu, legte sich hin und rückte seine Glieder in die Position, in der sie die ganze Nacht gelegen hatte.  
„Walte deines Amtes Granger..."  
Sie tat es. Eine Sekunde später war er wieder zur Bewegungsunfähigkeit verdammt.

Sie hätte erleichtert aufatmen sollen, war sie doch seiner Bedrohung entkommen.  
Der Seufzer wollte ihr aber nicht über die Lippen kommen.  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort an ihn verließ sie die heulende Hütte.  
Doch so weit sie sich auch von ihm entfernte, seine Worte konnte sie nicht aus seinem Kopf verbannen.  
Sie hatte sich doch nur schützen wollen, ihn zu demütigen war nicht in ihrem Sinn gewesen.  
Dennoch musste sie sich nun eingestehen, dass sie genau das getan hatte.  
Wie hätte sie sich wohl an seiner Stelle gefühlt? Das war eine rein rhetorische Frage...  
Hermine war von der ganzen Situation vollkommen überfordert.  
Sie konnte ihm doch unmöglich vertrauen, was hätte sie den anderes tun sollen?  
Es war die einzig sichere Möglichkeit gewesen. Aber nicht die richtige.  
Er hatte geweint. Snape hatte vor ihren Augen geweint...

* * *

**Wie oben bereits angemerkt, bin ich alles andere als überzeugt von diesem Kapitel. Ich hoffe ich verliere dadurch nicht allzu viele Leser;-) Eure Meinung war mir noch nie so wichtig wie heute. Zerreißt mich ruhig in der Luft, doch sagt mir bitte, bitte, wie ihr es fandet.  
Bis bald.**

**Eure Vestilia**

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

**Hallo ihr Lieben, da bin ich wieder. Ich musste das Rating der Geschichte ein wenige erhöhen, denn sie wird jetzt eine Richtung einschlagen, die mich selbst wohl am meisten überrascht;-)  
Nicht sofort, aber erste Anzeichen sind zu erkennen.  
Vielen Dank an la dame, Ranita, Eule und Aconitum.**

**Kapitel 12**

_Versager, Versager, Versager..._  
Es war fast so, als würde ein Kind in seinem Kopf ein Lied singen, das nur dieses eine Wort enthielt. Und er konnte es nicht aus seinem Geist verbannen.  
Wie er sie doch hasste.  
Tief in seinem Inneren vergraben, schlummerte ein Verständnis für das Handeln von Granger, doch Snape würde nicht zulassen, das sich dieser Gedanke in den Vordergrund drängte. Dazu hatte er zu stark gelitten.  
Wie er sich selbst doch hasste.  
Er hatte reagiert wie ein Schwächling. Ein Mädchen hatte ihn gezwungen, vor ihren Augen zu urinieren. Und was tat er? Er heulte als sei er selbst noch ein Kind. Er war ein Schwächling, ein Nichts.  
Wie hatte er sich nur eine solche Blöße geben können? Sie hatte es genau gesehen, die Tränen in seinen Augen. Er hatte es genau in ihrem Blick erkennen können.  
Er musste sich eingestehen, dass es das war, was ihm die Situation so unerträglich erscheinen ließ. Es war nicht ihr Verhalten gewesen, sondern seine Reaktion darauf.  
Was hatte das zu bedeuten, was stellte sein Geist gerade mit ihm an?  
Sie hatte ihn gedemütigt, und er sah das Problem bei sich?  
Das war unmöglich, sie musste ihm etwas in den Trank getan haben, was seine Sinne verklärte.  
Nein, sie nutzte seine Schwäche schamlos aus. Sie erniedrigte ihn, nutzte seine Nacktheit und seine daraus resultierenden Schamgefühle rücksichtslos aus um ihm Schmerzen zuzufügen. Da war er sich sicher.  
War er das?

Er seufzte resigniert auf.  
Was sollte das darstellen, eine totale Sinnkrise?  
Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
Granger hatte schon früher die Gelegenheit gehabt ihn zu demütigen, als sie ihn untersucht hatte, doch die hatte sie ungenutzt verstreichen lassen.  
Der einzig logische Gedanke war demzufolge, dass sie sich nur aus ihrem Schutzbedürfnis heraus so verhalten hatte, nicht um ihn...  
Was sollte das? Hatte er sich nicht eben noch geschworen, dass er das Verständnis für Granger's Handeln tief ins sich verborgen halten würde?  
Irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit ihm, es war ganz und gar nicht seine Art, die Schuld bei sich zu suchen.  
Er würde sich nun zunächst anderen Gedanken widmen und sich später mit neu gewonnener Wut über diese Ereignisse den Kopf zerbrechen.  
Er versuchte seine Gedanken schweifen zu lassen, doch sie kehrten stets zu der gleichen Person zurück. Dieses verdammte Schlammblut. Diese elendige_ Hexe_.Was tat sie nur mit ihm?  
Er gestand sich schließlich ein, dass er sich gedanklich unmöglich von ihr entfernen konnte, hatte sogar eine sehr gute Begründung dafür. Sie war augenblicklich die einzige Person in seinem Leben. Umfeld, Umfeld hatte er denken wollen. Bloß nicht zweideutig werden.  
Granger war diejenige, die sein Leben in den Händen hielt.  
In den kühlen, zittrigen Händen wohlgemerkt.  
Ja, jetzt mit ein wenig Abstand, er konnte sehr stolz darauf sein, seine Wut so gut zu kontrollieren, konnte er sich auch Gedanken über ihr Verhalten machen.  
Es war ja nicht so, als würde er sich niemals Gedanken um sein _Umfeld_ machen... Eigentlich war eben genau das der Fall, aber er hatte einfach kein Interesse daran, schon wieder ein Wortgefecht mit sich selbst zu führen.

Granger...  
Sie gab ihm Rätsel auf. Es hatte ihr sichtlich widerstrebt, ihn zu untersuchen und dennoch hatte sie es getan. Wobei schon ein Blick auf ihn gereicht hätte, um festzustellen, dass es ihm deutlich besser ging. Aber Miss Überschlau musste natürlich alles perfekt machen.  
Sie hatte es perfekt gemacht. Er hatte keinerlei Schmerzen, mit der letzten Untersuchung hatte sie einfach nur den Heilungsprozess überprüfen wollen.  
Es war wirklich merkwürdig, doch er glaubte ihre Handlungsweise verstehen zu können. Niemals war es seine Stärke gewesen, sich in andere Menschen hinein zu versetzten, doch bei ihr glaubte er, dass es möglich sei.  
Snape war zunehmend beunruhigt.  
Er hatte schon genug Probleme mit seiner eigenen Denkweise, da wollte er sich nicht noch mit der einer weiteren Person beschäftigen.  
Ihre Berührungen waren sehr sanft gewesen, genau wie ihre Worte.  
So sehr es ihm auch missfiel, er musste sich eingestehen, dass sie ihm wohl nichts böses hatte zufügen wollen. Ihre Handlungen waren... nachvollziehbar.  
Sie hatte nur sich selbst geschützt.  
Sie hatte ihn berührt. Wann hatte er das letzte Mal wirklich einen körperlichen Kontakt mit einem anderen Menschen erlebt?  
Er hatte ihre Finger auf seiner nackten Haut gespürt, sie hatte sich nicht davor gefürchtet ihn zu berühren. Anders als er, er hatte regelrecht panisch reagiert. Warum? Es war nicht schmerzhaft gewesen und doch hatte er nicht aufhören können zu zittern. Wen er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, war es sogar sehr angenehm gewesen.  
Warum war er nur so ehrlich zu sich selbst, woher kamen diese schwachen Gedanken? Er brauchte keinen anderen Menschen, um sich _gut_ zu fühlen.  
Er brauchte sich überhaupt nicht gut fühlen...  
Er war stets sehr gut allein zurecht gekommen. Er allein war verlässlich, er konnte seine Geheimnisse am besten für sich bewahren, er selbst wusste am besten was im zu Gute kam.  
Er wusste es am besten, deshalb sagte er sich selbst auch, dass ihm ihre Berührungen _sehr_ zu Gute gekommen waren.

Er bereute fast schon, durch den Stress den er dabei empfunden hatte, nicht genug Konzentrationfähigkeit besessen zu haben um sich voll und ganz daran zu erinnern. Er konnte nicht einmal mehr sagen, wo er ihre Finger gespürt hatte.  
Ohne das er sich dagegen wehren konnte, versuchte er sich genau dies ins Gedächtnis zu rufen. In seiner Phantasie wandelten sich die tastenden Berührungen nach und nach in ein sanftes Streicheln.  
War er schon jemals gestreichelt worden? Es musste wohl so sein denn er wusste genau wie es sich anfühlte. Nur ausgelöst von diesen Gedanken, stellten sich feine Häärchen auf seinem Körper auf, er bekam Gänsehaut genau an den Stellen, in denen Granger ihn in seiner Phantasie berührte.  
Er schloss genießerisch die Augen, als ein leichtes Kribbeln in seinem Magen Einzug hielt.  
Viel zu spät bemerkte er, was diese Gedanken noch in ihm auslösten.  
Viel zu spät wurde er sich seines steifen Glieds bewusst.  
Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein!  
Was geschah nur mit ihm? Führten denn nun schon Erinnerungen an die Berührungen von einem Schlammblut zu sexuellen Gelüsten?  
Phantasien, nicht Erinnerungen. Granger selbst würde so etwas nicht tun, er allein hatte es ausgelöst.  
Wie gut erinnerte er sich an seine Schulzeit, als er andere Jungen belächelt hatte, wenn sie am morgen mit unverkennbaren Zeichen ihrer nächtlichen Traumwelt erwacht waren. Und was tat er? Er brauchte nicht einmal träumen, er bekam bei vollem Bewusstsein ein erregiertes Glied, wenn er an die Untersuchung durch Granger dachte. Eine rein medizinische Untersuchung, bei der keine Berührung länger als nötig angedauert hatte.  
Er brauchte so etwas nicht hatte es niemals gebraucht.  
Jetzt könnte selbst die neue, beherrschte Granger wahrscheinlich nicht mehr ihren Mund halten, wenn sie dieses Schauspiel beobachten könnte.  
Was würde sie wohl sagen, wie würde sie sich verhalten?

Seine Phantasie ging wieder auf eine lange Reise.  
Granger betrat den Raum, so wie sie es am Morgen getan hatte. Wie am Morgen trug sie ein Tablett bei sich und wie am Morgen begann sie ihre Untersuchung. Nachdem sie sein Gesicht begutachtet hatte, schlug sie die Decke zurück. Ihre Augen weiteten sich überrascht, als sie das Ergebnis seiner letzten Gedanken erkannte.  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf, wollte sich schon abwenden, wahrscheinlich davon laufen. Doch dann sah sie ihn ernst an, fest in die Augen.  
Wie am Morgen befreite sie ihn von seinem Nachthemd.  
Er schloss vor Entsetzten und Scham die Augen. Das durfte sie nicht tun.  
Doch sie überraschte ihn, er spürte ihre Hand erneut auf seinem Gesicht.  
Widerwillig öffnete er die Augen. Er sah Granger lächeln. Vollkommen verwirrt registrierte er, wie sie ihre Hand an seinem Gesicht an seinem Hals hinab gleiten ließ. Er drehte seinen Kopf, um ihre ihren Weg zu erleichtern. Sämtliche Nackenhaare stellten sich ihm auf, als sie von seinem Schlüsselbein aus mehrfach quer über seine Brust strich. Ein leises Stöhnen drang gegen seinen Willen über seine Lippe.  
Sie durfte das nicht tun.  
Ganz langsam strich Granger's Hand schließlich immer weiter hinab, ihre Finger umkreisten mehrmals seinen Bauchnabel. Als sie schließlich sein krauses Haar durchfuhr und immer tiefer glitt, als sich ihre Hand um sein Glied schloss, war es um ihn geschehen. Er bäumte sich regelrecht auf, er stöhnte laut und hob sein Becken ruckartig an, um die sanfte Reibung zu spüren.  
Alles in ihm schien zu pulsieren, er war nicht in der Lage einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, nahm nur am Rande war, dass er Samen verspritzte.

Das war der Moment, in dem er wieder zu sich kam. Warm und klebrig fühlte er das Sekret an seinem Nachthemd. Der Druck einer leichten Bettdecke reichte also aus, um ihn soweit zu stimulieren. Er hatte es genossen, er hatte die Berührungen von _Granger_ genossen. Warum? Warum stellte sein Geist das mit ihm an?  
Er war sich sicher vor Scham zu vergehen, wenn Granger das nächste Mal hier erscheinen würde.  
Und was würde er erst tun, sollte sie ihn wirklich nochmals untersuchen wollen?  
Selbst sie durfte erkennen, um was für eine Art von Flecken es sich auf seinem Nachthemd, in Höhe seiner Körpermitte, handelte.

* * *

**Was meint ihr dazu?  
Ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Eine "kleine" Lösung für Snape's Verhalten gibt es im nächsten Kapitel. Also hier passiert nicht urplötzlich eine totale Sinneswandlung, sondern ein wenig ist es schon durchdacht... Wenn auch urplötzlich;-)  
Bis bald**

**Eure Vestilia**


	13. Chapter 13

**So, es geht auch hier weiter. Es ist vielleicht ein guter Moment um zu erwähnen, dass HP7 hier vollkommen unberügsichigt bleibt;-)  
Vielen Dank an Eule, la dame, Rianne und Aconitum. Schön das es euch gefällt und das ihr mir das auch in so lieben Worten mitteilt.  
Es folgt nun ein Erklärungsansatz für Severus' Verhalten. Viel spaß damit.**

**Kapitel 13**

Der Gang schien sehr viel länger zu sein als zuvor, der Weg zu Snape schien nicht enden zu wollen. Der Gedanke einfach kehrt zu machen, nicht zu ihm zu gehen, drängte sich Hermine mehr und mehr auf. Doch sie kämpfte dagegen an.  
Sie musste sich eingestehen, dass sie Angst hatte, Angst vor seiner Reaktion.  
Nein, sie wollte nicht zu ihm, wollte sich seiner Wut nicht aussetzten.  
Er war gefesselt, wehrlos und doch fürchtete sie sich vor ihm. Ein Snape brauchte eben keinen Zauberstab, nicht einmal seine Hände um andere Menschen zu verletzten. Ein Blick von ihm konnte schon ausreichen, das wusste sie zu gut aus eigener Erfahrung. Niemand sonst schaffte es soviel Verachtung, Häme und Spott nur durch Hilfe seiner Augen und das Verziehen eines Mundwinkels auf seine Umgebung zu entladen. Sie hatte wirklich Angst, war dieser Situation in keinster Weise gewachsen. War ihm nicht gewachsen. Ein Satz von ihm konnte ihr in Windeseile die Tränen in die Augen steigen lassen. Und sie war sicher, dass er nicht sparen würde, an bissigen Kommentaren. Er würde sich rächen, dafür, dass sie ihn in so einem schwachen Moment gesehen hatte.  
Ihre Hände begannen merklich zu zittern. Sie wollte dort nicht hin, sie wollte zurück.

Warum tat sie sich das an? Warum belog sie all ihre Freunde, all die Menschen, die es gut mit ihre meinten? Um eine Konfrontation mit ihren Ängsten zu suchen?  
Nein, sie tat es, weil sie die Verantwortung für ihn übernommen hatte. Es war ihre freie Entscheidung gewesen, ihn hier her zu bringen, ihre Entscheidung sich in regelmäßigen Abständen wie ein Verbrecher aus dem Schloss zu stehlen.  
Entgegen ihrer Erwartung hatte am Morgen niemand bemerkt, dass sie sich nicht wie versprochen nur in Sichtweite des Schlosses bewegt hatte.  
Sie sollte froh darüber sein, doch die Freude stellte sich nicht ein. Der Gedanke, dass man sich um sie sorgte, sie im Auge behielt, war doch sehr angenehm gewesen...  
Sie erreichte die Tür zur Hütte.  
Endlich...  
Schrecklich...  
Sie versuchte sich einzureden, dass er ihr nichts anhaben konnte, das sie die Stärkere war. Stärkere? Am liebsten hätte sie bei diesem Gedanken laut über sich selbst gelacht.  
Aus der Tasche ihre Umhangs holte sie das Tablett hervor und vergrößerte es magisch. Ihr Atem beschleunigte sich, der Drang einfach umzukehren war unermesslich. Für die letzten Schritte erhöhte sie ihr Tempo, um ihm nicht zu erliegen.  
Unkontrolliert, mit bebenden Händen griff sie nach der Türklinke. Er würde sie auseinander nehmen...  
Die Tür öffnete sich nahezu geräuschlos. Der dahinter liegende Raum lag in vollkommener Dunkelheit, einzig das fahle Licht ihres Zauberstabs leuchtete ihr den Weg.  
Sie wusste, dass es unmöglich war, dennoch beschleunigte sich ihr Herzschlag bei dem Gedanken, dass sich Snape hatte befreien können und ihr nun in der Schwärze auflauerte.  
Sie bleib ruhig, durchschritt den Raum, stellte das Tablett ab und entzündete einige Kerzen, die sie bereits letzte Nacht hatte brennen lassen.  
Sie verströmten ein warmes, beruhigendes Licht.

Ihr Blick fiel auf sein Bett, sein Gesicht war ihr zugewandt. Er schlief.  
Hermine konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass er nur vorgab es zu tun. In diesem Fall hätte unmöglich so entspannt wirken können.  
Die Zornesfalte auf seiner Stirn war verschwunden, die tiefen Furchen um seinen Mund waren merklich gemildert. Er sah friedlich aus.  
Einige Sekunden lang schaute sie vollkommen gebannt auf dieses Bild.  
Vor ihr schien ein Fremder zu liegen, ein Mensch den sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Dann veränderte er sich.  
Seine Augenbrauen zuckten, seine Lider flatterten. Er erwachte.  
Einen Augenblick sah er sie verwirrt an, dann verkrampfte sich seine Haltung zusehends. Die eben verlorene Angst hielt wieder Einzug in Hermine's Geist.  
Sie sagte keine Wort, spürte unentwegt seinen Blick auf sich ruhen. Ihre Hand zitterte extrem, als sie nach einem Tiegel Salbe auf dem Tablett griff.  
In Erwartung eines scharfen Kommentars straffte sich ihre Rücken. Doch er blieb aus.  
Als sie sich zu ihm umwandte, auf das Bett zuschritt, ließ er sie nicht aus den Augen. Doch er schwieg, kein Wort kam über seine Lippen. In diesem Augenblick fiel Hermine auf, dass eine gewisse Verwirrtheit auf seinem Gesicht lag. Sie vermutete, dass er wahrscheinlich sehr tief geschlafen hatte und noch nicht ganz erwachte war. Dieser Gedanke ließ sie erleichtert aufatmen.  
Vermutlich würde sie jetzt um seine sicherlich irgendwann stattfindende Rache herumkommen. Natürlich wusste sie, dass aufgeschoben nicht aufgehoben war, doch für diesen Moment musste sie sich nicht mit ihm auseinander setzten. Was später geschah war ihr im Augenblick egal.

Ihre Gesichtszüge wurden weicher.  
Sie setzte sich auf die Bettkannte, so wie sie es am Morgen getan hatte.  
Deutlich konnte sie sehen, wie sich Snape's Atem beschleunigte.  
„Wie geht es Ihnen?"  
Fragte sie vorsichtig.  
Er antwortete nicht. Hermine hatte es auch nicht erwartet.  
Sie betrachtete seine Wunden im Gesicht. Die Heilung verlief zufriedenstellend. Von einer vollkommenen Genesung war er noch weit entfernt, doch zumindest setzte die Heilung ohne Komplikationen ein.  
„Haben Sie Schmerzen?"  
Die Worte waren mehr geflüstert, als gesprochen.  
Ein Kopfschütteln war die Antwort.  
„Gut. Ich werde jetzt eine Salbe auftragen. Sie wirkt der Narbenbildung entgegen wirken..."  
Keine Reaktion.  
Sie entnahm ein wenig der Paste aus dem Gefäß und wollte beginnen, sie auf seinem linken Jochbein zu verteilen. In Snape's Augen trat ein regelrecht panischer Ausdruck. Er drehte seinen Kopf fort, so das ihre Berührung ins Leere ging. Sein Atem hatte sich nochmals beschleunigt.  
Es war schlimmer als am Morgen. Er hatte Angst.  
Hermine war vollkommen überfordert. Es vergingen einige Augenblicke, in denen sie ihn nur verwundert anschaute. Was sollte sie denn jetzt tun?  
Mit ihrer freien Hand griff sie nach seinem Gesicht, drehte es mit sanfter Gewalt zu ihr, hielt es fest.  
Seine Atemfrequenz erhöhte sich nochmals, sie konnte seine Halsschlagader pulsieren sehen. Sie strich die Salbe über all die wunden Stellen in seinem Gesicht. Während sie das tat, versuchte sie mit sanften Worten auf ihn einzuwirken.  
„Ich will Ihnen doch nichts tun... Es ist gleich vorbei... Nur noch einen Augenblick, dann haben Sie es geschafft..."  
Er schloss die Augen, schien sich aber nicht beruhigen zu können.

Als sie mit dem Gesicht fertig war, sprach sie ihn etwas lauter an.  
Er öffnete die Augen wieder.  
„Ich... ich muss mir jetzt auch wieder... den Rest ansehen.  
Ich möchte Ihnen nicht schaden, verstehen Sie. Ich möchte Ihnen nur helfen..."  
Ein regelrecht verzweifelter Ausdruck trat auf sein Gesicht, sind konnte deutlich erkennen, dass wenn es nur in seiner Macht stehen würde, er sich erbittert gegen ihre Behandlung wehren würde. Sie konnte sich nicht erklären warum.  
Was auch immer sie getan hatte, oder was er glaubte, was sie tun wollte, es geschah doch nur in seinem Sinne. Was konnte sie denn tun, dass er es begriff?  
Jetzt war es an ihr, zu verzweifeln. Hermine fühlte sich überfordert, sie wusste nicht, wie sie sich verhalten sollte.  
Wenn es ihm so zu wider war, von ihr berührt zu werden, sollte sie dann nicht seinem Willen nachkommen?  
Doch was, wenn sie dadurch etwas übersah, eine Infektion, was wenn sich dadurch sein Zustand wieder verschlechtern würde?  
Sie konnte nicht anders.  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort schlug sie die Decke zurück.  
Sie schaute dabei unentwegt in sein Gesicht. Sie konnte deutlich erkennen, dass er schamesrot wurde, dann schloss er die Augen.  
Sie verstandt ihn einfach nicht.  
Zumindest nicht bis zu dem Moment, als sie ihren Blick auf seinen Körper richtete.

Der Fleck, den sie auf seinem Nachthemd erkannte, erklärte einiges.  
Sein ganzes Verhalten beruhte darauf, dass er Angst davor hatte, dass sie _das_ sah? Das sie sah, das er in diesem Bett...  
Nein, sie würde nicht darüber nachdenken, konnte es gar nicht.  
Sie fühlte, dass sich ihr Gesicht nun farblich dem von Snape angeglichen haben musste. Regelrecht panisch schaute sie wieder auf sein Gesicht.  
Gut, er hatte die Augen noch immer geschlossen. Wenn er jetzt bemerkte, wie peinlich ihr selbst diese Situation war, würde sie für ihn alles nur noch schlimmer machen. Sie wusste nicht warum, doch das wollte sie unter allen Umständen verhindern.  
Nicht hinsehen, nur nicht hinsehen.  
Es erforderte diesmal einige Sekunden mehr, bis sie die nötige Konzentration aufbringen konnte, um ihn von seinem Nachthemd zu befreien.  
Diese inzwischen bekannte Situation, in der vordergründig nichts an Snape's _Missgeschick_ erinnerte, gewann sie wieder an Sicherheit.  
Es konnte weitergehen.  
Erneut griff sie zu dem Tiegel. Snape zitterte wie Espenlaub. Warum fürchtete er sich so vor ihr?  
Sie würde sich nicht anders verhalten, als eben. Inständig hoffte sie, ihre Stimme kontrollieren zu können. Es gelang ihr.  
„Es ist alles in Ordnung, geben Sie mir zwei Minuten und Sie haben es überstanden... Beruhigen Sie sich, es ist alles gut..."  
Die Verletzungen sahen allesamt den Umständen entsprechend gut aus. Es gab keine Entzündungen. Nachdem sie sie versorgt hatte, Sprach sie noch einen Reinigungszauber auf Snape. Dann kleidete sie ihn wieder an, wohlgemerkt in ein frisches Nachtgewand. Snape schien es sofort zu bemerken, denn sofern es überhaupt möglich war, strahlte sein Gesicht nun noch ein wenig mehr in rot.  
Hermine deckte ihn zu, erhob sich stellte die Salbe auf dem Tablett ab und brachte Snape stattdessen einen Heiltrank, den den er schon in der vorangegangenen Nacht eingenommen hatte.

Ihr Blick wanderte von der Phiole zu seinem Gesicht.  
Er förderte eben bei jedem eine andere Reaktion zu Tage...  
Am liebsten hätte sie ihm den Trank einfach verabreicht, hätte ihm dann, wie am Morgen die Möglichkeit gegeben etwas zu essen und wäre verschwunden.  
Das wäre die einfache Version gewesen.  
Snape würde sie mit Sicherheit niemals mehr ansehen können, sie war mit größter Wahrscheinlichkeit für den Rest ihres Lebens vor seinen Kommentaren sicher. Er wusste nun, dass was auch immer er zu ihr sagen würde, sie etwas viel dramatischeres antworten konnte.  
Das er sich wie ein Schuljunge in sein Bett ergossen hatte.  
Der Gedanke war sehr befriedigend, zumindest für einige Sekunden.  
Dann wurde ihr sehr schnell bewusst, dass sie es nicht konnte. Gerade heute morgen hatte sie gesehen, wie wichtig es für ihn war Selbstdisziplin auszustrahlen, trotz des größten Hungers hatte er gesittet gegessen. Wie schlimm musste es für ihn sein, die Kontrolle über seinen Körper zu verlieren. Und wieviel schlimmer war es dann noch, das sie Zeuge dieses Kontrollverlusts geworden war.  
Entschlossen ging sie auf das Bett zu, setzte sich wieder auf die Bettkannte.  
Ohne zu wissen, wo sie am besten beginnen sollte, sprach sie einfach drauf los.

„Ich werde Ihnen jetzt einen Heiltrank geben... Sie bekamen ihn schon letzte Nacht. Er ist sehr wirkungsvoll,... ein effektives Schmerzmittel, zugleich aber auch ein Mittel, dass die Zellaktivität des Körpers erhöht und somit die Heilung beschleunigt..."  
Sie brauchte ein kurze Pause.  
Es war auch für sie nicht angenehm darüber zu sprechen, doch sie wollte keinesfalls, dass er es bemerkte, ihre Stimme durfte nicht zittern. Sie würde sich nicht für ihre Worte schämen. Es war ganz sachlich abzuhandeln, nur so würde Snape auch damit zurecht kommen. Keiner brauchte sich zu schämen. Es war etwas ganz natürliches. Das zufällig ihn betraf.  
„Es ist ein Trank, den Sie entwickelt haben... wir fanden das Rezept in Ihren Räumen... so gesehen arbeiten sie noch immer für unsere Seite..."  
Das war gut, ein neutraler Einwurf und ihre Stimme gewann wieder die gewohnte Klangfarbe.  
„Wie gesagt, er erhöht die Zellaktivität ihres Körpers und beschleunigt somit die Heilung. Er muss aber eingenommen werden, bis die Heilung abgeschlossen ist... In unseren ersten Behandlungen wussten wir das nicht... Wunden die schon beinahe ausgeheilt waren, brachen wieder in ihren ursprünglichen Zustand auf, als wir ihn zu früh absetzten..."  
Nun musste sie zum eigentlichen Kern ihres Vortrags überleiten.  
„Ich weiß nicht, in wie weit Sie an dem Trank und seiner Wirkungsweise geforscht haben, nachdem er fertig gestellte war...  
Nun... die Zellaktivität... sie betrifft auch Gehirnzellen... Das führt dazu, dass die Sinne geschärft werden... und das die Phantasie angeregt wird..."  
Snape öffnete die Augen, Hermine deute das als gutes Zeichen.  
„Falls es also so ist... das Ihre Phantasie ein wenig... reger ist als sonst, so liegt das nicht an Ihnen. Es liegt daran, dass der Trank Ihre Gedanken auf Reisen schickt... Sie können dagegen nichts tun."  
Sie hatte alles gesagt, was zu sagen war, wollte ihm nur noch den Trank verabreichen und aufstehen. Doch Snape's Stimme hielt sie davon ab.

„Diese Wirkung... wie lange hält sie an?"  
Seine Stimme war sehr leise, er wirkte unsicher.  
„Solange wie Sie den Trank nehmen... In ihrem Fall wird das zirka eine Woche sein."  
Er schloss die Augen wieder, schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Es gibt nichts was man dagegen tun kann? Versetzten Sie mich doch in Tiefschlaf..."  
Sie unterbrach ihn sofort.  
„Das geht nicht... Die Wirkungsweise dieses Zaubers... Er funktioniert dadurch das sich die Zellaktivität der Zellen verlangsamt... Er würde also dem Trank entgegenwirken."  
Snape reagierte auf diese Worte nicht mehr. Sie führte die Phiole an seine Lippen, er schluckte den Trank ohne Gegenwehr.  
Danach erhob sich Hermine sofort.  
„Möchten Sie noch etwas essen?"  
Er schüttelte stumm den Kopf.  
„Es wäre aber besser, sie müssen..."  
Er unterbrach sie, seine Stimme war deutlich fester als zuvor und voller Abneigung.  
„Ich muss überhaupt nichts, Granger. Verschwinden Sie, lassen Sie mich allein."  
Egal was sie nun noch sagen würde, seine Entscheidung würde sie nicht ändern können, sie konnte höchstens seine Laune noch weiter verschlechtern.  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ sie das Zimmer, kurz darauf die heulende Hütte.

Es war sehr schwer für ihn. Verständlicher Weise.  
Sehr schnell kam ihr der Gedanke, wie gut sie Snape's Gegenwart noch ertragen könnte, wenn er Zeichen sexueller Erregung an ihr entdeckt hätte.  
Wie viel Angst sie vor seinem Spott haben würde.  
Nein, sie wollte sich gar nicht in seine Lage versetzten. Und sie würde ihn nicht zusätzlich verletzten.  
Es würde sehr schwer für ihn werden.  
Innerlich fühlte sie sich bestätigt, dass sie ihm nicht alles gesagt hatte.  
Er brauchte sich nun wirklich noch nicht damit befassen, dass die Nebenwirkungen sich im Verlauf der Behandlung noch verschlimmerten.  
Das er zunehmend phantasieren würde, auch bei vollem Bewusstsein.  
Das es durchaus passieren konnte, das er sehr bald Phantasie und Wirklichkeit nicht mehr würde unterscheiden können.

* * *

**Und, was denkt ihr? Wäre nennt, wenn ihr mir eure Meinung mitteilt;-)**  
**Bis bald**

**Eure Vestilia**


	14. Chapter 14

**Es geht weiter! Etwas besorgt sehe ich mir die Leserzahlen an... Stimmt etwas nicht?  
Vielen Dank an Aconitum und Ranita. **

**Und nun, viel Spaß beim Lesen.**

**Kapitel 14**

Er wollte nicht an sie denken, hatte regelrecht Angst davor.  
Hermine war schon vor einer ganzen Weile gegangen, Snape wollte sie nun aus seinen Gedanken werfen, so wie er sie aus diesem Zimmer geworfen hatte, doch es gelang ihm nicht.  
Warum sie, warum?  
Sein Körper spielte ihm Streiche, seine Phantasie ließ in unentwegt träumen, damit hätte er vielleicht noch leben können.  
Doch warum musste Granger Zeuge dieser Schwäche werden? Und viel schlimmer, warum musste sie die Hauptrolle in seinen Phantasien spielen?  
Er hatte sich niemals nach körperlicher Nähe gesehnt, im Gegenteil. Der Kontrollverlust, genau der, den er nun erlebte, hatte ihn stets beängstigt.  
Man verlor jegliche Möglichkeit logisch zu denken, mit Schrecken dachte er nun an den Moment, in dem der Orgasmus ihn überrollt hatte.  
Hatte er nicht wissen müssen, dass es nicht real war, nicht real sein konnte?  
Selbst wenn solche Berührungen in der Realität eine solche Reaktion bei ihm auslösen konnten, hätte er sich dieser Phantasie nicht in solcher Weise hingeben dürfen.

Granger hatte wohl erkannt woran er dachte, was er träumte, sie hatte erstaunlich... neutral, ja beinahe gelassen reagiert. Verständnisvoll.  
Doch was hätte sie wohl gesagt, wenn sie in dem Moment den Raum betreten hätte, in dem er sich stöhnend in sein Nachthemd ergossen hätte. Er bezweifelte, dass sie ihn dann noch in die Augen blicken könnte, ohne lauthals zu lachen.  
Das durfte nicht noch einmal passieren.  
Er wollte sie aus seinen Gedanken verbannen, wollte keinen Gedanken an sie verschwenden. Doch es wollte ihm einfach nicht gelingen.  
Erneut musste er wehrlos mit ansehen, wie sein Geist Bilder hinauf beschwor, Bilder von ihr.  
Sie lächelte ihn sanft an, strich ihm hauchzart über das Gesicht...  
Nein er wollte das nicht, wollte das es endete.  
Sein Atem hatte sich bereits beschleunigt, ein ziehen in seinem Unterleib kündigte eine Wiederholung des am Morgen Erlebten an.  
Nein, er würde es nicht zulassen, nicht noch einmal.  
Seine Phantasie war angeregt, diese Tatsache konnte er nicht beeinflussen. Doch es musste ihm doch möglich sein, seine Träume in eine andere Richtung zu lenken, als in die von Granger. Ablenkung, er brauchte dringend etwas, was ihn auf andere Gedanken brachte.

Er sah sich bewusst in seinem „Quartier" um.  
Hier hatte Lupin unzählige Verwandlungen während der gemeinsamen Schulzeit erlebt. Hier, an diesen Ort hatte Black ihn locken wollen, hatte die Gefahr eines Werwolf-Bisses als Schülerstreich dargestellt.  
Hier war er vor vier Jahren von drei Schülern angegriffen worden, von Schülern zu deren Rettung er geeilt war.  
Das war einer der Momente gewesen, ihn dem ihm nur zu deutlich bewiesen worden war, mit wieviel Undankbarkeit er gestraft wurde.  
Hatten sie ihm jemals gedankt, dass er sich kurz darauf, nachdem sie selbst ihn bewusstlos gehext hatten, schützend vor sie gestellt hatte, um sie vor dem verwandelten, unkontrollierbaren Lupin zu schützen?  
Nein, das hatten sie nicht.  
Niemals wurde ihm auch nur irgendetwas gedankt.  
Sein Einsatz für den Orden hatte dazu geführt, dass er zum meistgesuchten Mörder der magischen Welt abgestempelt im ehemaligen Versteck seiner Erzfeinde vor sich hinvegitierte. Für eine Tat, die ihm selbst mehr als verhasst gewesen war.

Die Rumtreiber... Wahre Helden waren sie in seiner Schulzeit gewesen, Vorbilder, zu denen ein jeder Gryffindor aufschauen konnte. Ein jeder der seine Zukunft damit verbringen wollte, andere Menschen zu demütigen. Menschen, die einfach nicht so waren wie sie. So wie er selbst.  
Wie genau konnte er sich noch an die ein oder andere Begebenheit erinnern...

Er saß im Schatten der großen Eiche, unweit des Sees. Sein Herz schlug einen rasenden Takt.  
Sie hatte sich mit ihm verabredet. Mit ihm. Noch immer konnte er sein Glück kaum fassen.  
Fiona Mulgrew, eine Gryffindor. Ein wahrhaft hübsches und intelligentes Mädchen. Zunächst hatte er ihr misstrauisch gegenüber gestanden, hatte geglaubt ihr scheinbares Interesse würde doch nur wieder in einem Streich der elenden Vier enden können.  
Nein, scharf abgewiesen, wie er es in einer anderen Situation mit Sicherheit getan hätte, hatte er sie nicht. Zu lange hatte er sie dafür schon im Stillen bewundert. Doch er war ihr äußerst skeptisch entgegen getreten, hatte jede Äußerung ihrerseits in Frage gestellt.  
Doch sie war hartnäckig geblieben. Seit nunmehr zwei Wochen trafen sie sich regelmäßig in der Bibliothek, diskutierten über den aktuellen Unterrichtsstoff.  
Natürlich am meisten über Zaubertränke, beider Lieblingsfach.

In den letzten Tagen hatte sie ihn immer wieder gebeten etwas anderes zu unternehmen, gemeinsam, außerhalb des Schlosses.  
Doch Severus hatte immer wieder Ausflüchte gesucht.  
Er fürchtete sich vor den Reaktionen der Mitschüler seines Hauses. Und der von ihrem. Er wusste schließlich genau, dass Black schon lange ein Auge auf Fiona geworfen hatte.  
Immer wieder redete er sich selbst ein, dass er nicht feige war, sondern nur schlau, wenn er einer Übermacht von mindestens vier gegen einen auswich.  
Illusionen um den Beistand von Mitschülern seines Hauses brauchte er sich nicht hingeben. Er war allein, war es schon immer gewesen.  
Alle im Hause Slytherin verachteten ihn für sein unreines Blut. Er hasste es, diesem Haus anzugehören. Seine Mutter war so stolz gewesen, als er ihr von der Entscheidung des Hutes berichtet hatte. Zum ersten Mal, so lange er denken konnte, war sie stolz auf ihn gewesen.  
Sie sollte niemals erfahren, wie schwer er es hatte. Niemals. Ihr eigenes Leben war schon schrecklich genug, da brauchte er sie nicht noch mit seinen Problemen belasten. In den Ferien war er der glücklichste Schüler Slytherin's überhaupt.

Nervös schaute er auf seine Uhr.  
Fiona kam zu spät. Hatte sie ihn vergessen? Dabei war sie es doch gewesen, die dieses Treffen regelrecht eingefordert hatte.  
Vor zwei Stunden in der Bibliothek hatte sie ihn zur Rede gestellt.  
„Warum nicht Severus?"  
Hörte er sie noch immer deutlich fragen.  
„Schämst du dich, dich mit mir, einer Gryffindor sehen zu lassen?"  
Ihre Augen hatten so verletzt gewirkt, so gekränkt.  
Was hätte er denn anderes tun können, als ihrer Bitte nachzukommen. Sie bedeutete ihm doch so viel. Seit sechs Monaten war sie der Mittelpunkt seines Denkens, sie allein. Oft hatte er sich zügeln müssen, sie nicht allzu offensichtlich anzustarren. Und nun kam sie zu ihm, wollte mit ihm zusammen sein.  
Was hätte er anderes tun können?

Sie würde nicht kommen. Es war nichts anderes als ein Witz auf seine Kosten, so wie er es von Anfang an geahnt hatte. Wut machte sich in ihm breit, auf sie, weil sie sich an den Gemeinheiten dieser Bande beteiligte und auf sich selbst, weil er doch wieder darauf hinein gefallen war.  
Er wollte sie verachten, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Er hatte doch so gehofft...  
Gerade als er aufstehen wollte, betrat sie sein Blickfeld.  
Sie trug ein Badetuch bei sich.  
„Entschuldige, Severus. Ich wurde aufgehalten..."  
Sie schaute der untergehenden Sonne entgegen. Ihre Haut schimmerte in diesem Augenblick so seidig...  
„Was meinst du, wollen wir schwimmen gehen?"  
Er konnte spüren, wie seine Wangen erröteten.  
„Tut... tut mir leid, ich habe leider keine Badesachen bei mir...  
Aber wenn du willst kann ich sie holen..."  
Sie schaute ihn wehmütig an.  
„Bis du in den Kerkern bist und wieder zurück, ist die Sonne längst verschwunden..."  
Einen Augenblick schwiegen beide.  
Dann schaute sie ihn bittend an.„Meinst du nicht es geht auch ohne?"  
Er wollte gerade den Kopf schütteln, als sie fortfuhr.  
„Ich werde dir bestimmt nichts abgucken.  
Oder vertraust du mir nicht?"

Was sollte er darauf antworten? Antwortete er mit nein, würde er sie bestimmt nicht wiedersehen, er würde sie enttäuschen.  
Doch konnte er ihr wirklich vertrauen?  
„Bitte."  
Sagte sie sanft.  
Und er tat es. Er befreite sich von seinem Umhang, dann von seinen Schuhen, Strümpfen...  
Während dessen zog auch Fiona sich aus, es dauerte nur wenige Augenblicke, bis sie nur mit einem Badeanzug bekleidet vor ihm stand.  
Es fiel ihm schwer, den Blick von ihr zu lösen, immer wieder glitten seine Augen über ihren Körper.  
Er hoffte inständig, dass sie es nicht bemerkte.  
Gerade als er all seinen Mut zusammen nehmen und sich seine Unterhose ausziehen wollte, hörte er ein mehrfaches Händeklatschen und Johlen.  
Er wusste natürlich genau was das zu bedeuten hatte. Eine handvoll Gryffindor's war auf der Bildfläche erschienen.  
Entsetzt sah er das Mädchen an, das nun ebenfalls vor ihm stand und ihn auslachte.

„Nun seht euch nur Schniefelus an... Hier steht er... sieht aus wie ein gerupftes Hühnchen."  
Black kam aus einem Busch heraus getreten.  
„Geh lieber ein paar Schritte beiseite Fiona, so wie er dich eben angestarrt muss man ja befürchten, dass er gleich über dich herfällt.  
Und... und er hat tatsächlichen geglaubt... sie würde... mit ihm..."  
Die letzten Worten waren mehr und mehr von seinem gehässigen Lachen unterdrückt worden.  
Potter war ebenfalls von der Partie.  
„Ist der blass... Aber wen wundert's, er legt sich ja selbst am Abend lieber in den Schatten eines Baumes. Vermutlich hofft er dann unentdeckt zu bleiben, so schwarz wie er selbst gekleidet ist."  
Überall nichts als dieses boshafte Lachen.  
Severus versuchte es zu ignorieren, doch er konnte es nicht.  
Warum taten sie das? Warum hatte Fiona das getan?  
Mit gespielter Ruhe zog er sich wieder an, als er aus dem Schatten des Baumes heraus trat, wurde er von mehreren Händen aufgehalten.  
„Wo willst du denn hin, Schniefelus?  
Ich denke du wolltest baden. Wir alle hätten dieses Schauspiel nur zu gern beobachtet."  
Er riss sich energisch von ihnen los und lief in Richtung des Schlosses.

Als er den Gemeinschaftsraum von Slytherin erreichte, würdigte ihm keiner seiner Mitschüler auch nur eines Blickes.  
Er war in diesem Fall sogar erleichtert darüber, denn so konnte er wegen seiner Tränen, die sich unweigerlich in seine Augen kämpften, nicht auch noch zum Gespött der Slytherin's werden.  
Sie hätten daran sicherlich viel Spaß gefunden.  
Sein Zimmer war verwaist, er warf sich rücklings auf sein Bett und lies seinen Tränen freien Lauf.  
Wie er sie doch hasste, allesamt.  
Niemanden würde er mehr trauen, niemals.  
Diesen Fehler beging er nicht noch ein weiteres mal, das schwor er sich.  
Hemmungslos liefen ihm die Tränen über das Gesicht.  
Zunächst bemerkte er gar nicht, dass ihm jemand sanft über den Kopf und das Gesicht strich. Als er es realisierte, wagte er nicht, die Augen zu öffnen.  
Zu groß war die Angst, dass er sich das alles nur einbildete, dass die Illusion verschwandt, so bald er versuchte sie zu erblicken. Zu schön war dieses unbekannte Gefühl der Geborgenheit.  
Er genoss es spürte das Versiegen der Tränen.  
Er wollte sich der Hand entgegen strecken, suchte noch mehr Nähe, doch etwas hielt ihn davon ab.  
Die Fesseln, die sich um seine Handgelenke schlangen.  
Entsetzt schlug er die Augen auf.  
Granger zog in diesem Augenblick ruckartig ihre Hand zurück.

* * *

**Und, was sagt ihr? Es wäre schön, mal wieder ein paar mehr Meinungen zu hören...  
Bis bald **

**Vestilia**


	15. Chapter 15

**Und weiter geht's.  
Wie immer der Dank an meine Reviewer. Es sit schade, dass ich einigen nicht persönlich danken kann, dabei gibt es so viel, was ich euch gerne sagen würde. Es wäre schön, wenn ihr vielleciht doch eure Email -Adresse angeben könntet... Also vielen Dank an, Lillian, Tasty (es sagt wirklich sehr viel aus... vielen Dank), Aconitum, Padme und la dame.**

**Und nun, viel Spaß beim Lesen. **

**Kapitel 15**

Hermine würde wohl niemals den Anblick seiner Augen vergessen, als er aus seinem Traum erwacht war.  
Natürlich war darin das Entsetzten zu erkennen, darüber das sie ihn weinen sah, so deutlich, so kläglich.  
Doch daneben spiegelten sich in seinem Gesichtsausdruck so viele Gefühle wieder, Verzweiflung, Enttäuschung, Hass...  
Für einen Moment hatte sie wirklich Schwierigkeiten, sich von ihm zu lösen. Doch dann wandte sie sich ab und ging zu dem wie immer mitgebrachten Tablett, das sie in der Mitte des Raums hatte stehen lassen, als sie bemerkt hatte, in welcher Verfassung er sich befand.

Sie hatte die Hütte mit einem festen Vorhaben betreten, sie und Snape mussten dringend einige Dinge klären.  
Wie lange sollte er noch gefesselt hier in der Hütte bleiben?  
Was sie tat war menschenunwürdig, doch sie konnte daran erst etwas ändern, wenn er ihr einen Anlass bot, ihm vertrauen zu können.  
Was er ihr bisher erzählt hatte hörte sich zwar vielversprechend an, doch leider konnte er keine dieser Aussagen belegen.  
Sie tat noch einige Sekunden so, als würde sie etwas auf dem Tablett suchen, um genügend Mut für das nun Kommende zu sammeln, dann kehrte sie mit eben diesem an sein Bett zurück.  
Sie stellte es auf dem Boden ab.  
Verschlossen schaute er sie an, vollkommen in sich gekehrt.  
„Kann ich etwas für Sie tun?"  
Fragte sie vorsichtig. Es durfte auf keinen Fall mitleidig klingen, auch wenn es genau das Gefühl widergespiegelt hätte, was sie in diesem Moment für ihn empfand. Grenzenloses Mitleid für einen Menschen, der von solch schweren Alpträumen heimgesucht wurde. Wie viele schmerzhafte und niemals verarbeitete Erinnerungen lagen wohl unter dieser harten, abweisenden Hülle.  
Er schüttelte stumm den Kopf.  
Hermine atmete einmal tief durch.

„So geht es nicht weiter.  
Ich würde sie gerne von Ihren Fesseln befreien..."  
Er unterbrach sie harsch. Sein plötzlicher Stimmungswandel ließ sie heftig zusammen zucken.  
„Bisher hatte ich stets das Gefühl, als gefiele es Ihnen diese Art von Überlegenheit zu demonstrieren."  
Er hatte sie angefaucht. Mit welchem Recht?  
Ihre Antwort kam stockend, die Anschuldigung hatte sie tief getroffen.  
„Sie sind doch verrückt.  
Denken Sie wirklich, es macht mir Spaß, mich zwei mal am Tag hier her zu schleichen?"  
Er verzog sein Gesicht zu einem hämischen Grinsen.  
„Ja, allerdings."  
Ratlosigkeit lag auf ihren Zügen.  
„Wie... wie kommen Sie auf diese abstruse Idee?  
Ich versuche Ihnen zu helfen!"  
Sie hatte ebenfalls lauter werden wollen, doch dazu war sie einfach zu entsetzt.  
„Ich werde niemals auch nur den geringsten Zweifel daran hegen, dass sie mich, medizinisch gesehen, hervorragend versorgt haben, Granger.  
Dennoch, ich bin mittlerweile nicht mehr als ein Gefangener, jemand auf den sie herabblicken können..."

In diesem Augenblick trat genau das ein, wovor sie sich seit dem gestrigen Morgen gefürchtet hatte. Er fuhr einen Angriff gegen sie, in dem er sich für alles rächen würde, was sie ihm in seinen Augen angetan hatte. Und für alles was sie gesehen hatte.  
„Warum tun Sie das?  
Was erwarten sie denn von mir, dass ich Sie ohne jeglichen Grund befreie und Ihnen Zugang zum Schlossgelände verschaffe..."  
Wieder unterbrach er sie.  
„Granger, Sie sind eine Hexe...  
Selbst ihnen dürfte es nicht allzu schwer fallen, mich in diesen Räumen einzuschließen.  
So mit hätte ich wenigstens ein wenig Bewegungsfreiheit."  
Die letzten Worte wurden von einem Rütteln an seinen Fesseln begleitet.  
„Halten sie mich für dumm?  
Ich befreie Sie und wenn ich dann das nächste Mal diesen Raum betrete, überwältigen Sie mich..."  
Snape lachte freudlos.  
„Hören sie sich selbst reden?  
Sie haben eben noch behauptet, sie würden mich nicht weiterhin gefesselt hier zurücklassen wollen...  
Doch wirklich losbinden wollen Sie mich auch nicht."  
Sie konnte sich ein empörtes Schnauben nicht verkneifen.  
„Geben sie mir einen triftigen Grund Ihnen zu trauen und ich tue es."  
Er schrie sie an, lauter als bisher.  
„Ich habe Ihre Eltern gerettet, was wollen Sie noch?"  
Er war nun wirklich wütend, das konnte sie nur zu deutlich erkennen, sein Körper schien zu beben.

„Sie behaupten es getan zu haben!  
Nachdem ich sie aufgefordert habe, etwas zu sagen, was mich positiv stimmt, etwas, was verhindert, dass ich Sie den Auroren ausliefere.  
Woher soll ich wissen, dass nicht doch die erste Version die Zutreffende ist?"  
Seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen, die Worte waren mehr geflüstert, denn gesprochen.  
„Hand aufs Herz, Granger.  
Hätten sie mir geglaubt, hätte ich von Anfang an die Wahrheit gesprochen?"  
Ohne zu zögern antwortete sie.  
„Ja, ich hätte Ihnen geglaubt, auf jeden Fall mehr, als ich es jetzt tun kann."  
Sein Atem war stark beschleunigt, er schien wahrhaftig innerlich zu kochen.  
„Sie sind verlogen.  
Nichts dergleichen hätten Sie getan. Ins Schloss wären Sie gelaufen.  
Von der Wahrheit hätte man sich doch sicherlich auch noch überzeugen können, wenn mich die Auroren verhört hätten.  
Seien Sie ehrlich, Sie hätten mir nicht geglaubt."  
Hermine zögerte einen Augenblick zu lange, um noch glaubhaft zu wirken.  
Er hatte recht, sie hätte ihm nicht geglaubt, nicht mehr als jetzt.  
Und ihrer Natur folgend wäre ihr erster Impuls mit Sicherheit der gewesen, zum Schloss zu laufen und ihn zu verraten, hätte er nicht diese Drohung gegen sie ausgesprochen. Es war schließlich ihre Art, immer auf Nummer Sicher zu gehen. Die Entscheidung ihn nicht dem Orden zu übergeben war sehr spät gefallen, erst als sie sich Gedanken darüber gemacht hatte, warum er ihre Eltern wohl gerettet hatte, erst als nach Minuten der erste Schock überwunden gewesen war und sie einen klareren Gedanken hatte fassen können.  
Sie konnte seinem Blick nicht mehr stand halten.

„Ich deute das mal als Zustimmung."  
Sagte er voller Genugtuung.  
„Und nun tun Sie nicht so, als seien Sie ein Gutmensch.  
Sie sind nichts als eine scheinheilige Lügnerin. Ich wünschte mir, ich hätte Ihre Eltern ihrem Schicksal überlassen..."  
Sie schrie ihn an.  
„Halten Sie den Mund.  
Was hindert mich denn in diesem Augenblick daran, Sie auszuliefern?"  
Wieder dieses Lachen.  
„Das Gefühl niemals etwas richtig machen zu können.  
Ihre ganz persönliche Schwäche, nicht wahr?  
In jedem Ihrer Blicke sehe ich die Frage nach den Motiven meines Handels.  
Ist es nicht so, dass Sie befürchten, ich könnte doch ein 'guter' Mensch sein?  
Das Sie sich davor fürchten einen 'Unschuldigen' auszuliefern und hinrichten zu lassen?"  
Gegen ihren Willen sprach sie die Frage, die sie eigentlich nur hatte denken wollen laut aus.  
„Wie können Sie das wissen?"  
Einen Augenblick schwieg er und sah sie überrascht an, jedoch nur, um sie darauf hin sekundenlang auszulachen.  
„Das war geraten... ein Schuss ins Blaue.  
Das typische Verhaltensmuster eines Kindes.  
Werden Sie erwachsen Granger. Oder besser nicht, denn dann würde es mir hier wahrlich an Amüsement mangeln."

Gerade als Hermine glaubte, sein Redeschwall hätte sich nun endlich dem Ende zugeneigt, setzte er nochmals an.  
„Aber wissen Sie, jetzt kann ich mir wenigstens eine Frage beantworten, die mich beschäftigt, seit ich hier 'gestrandet' bin.  
Ich fragte mich, warum Sie nicht mit Potter und Weasley unterwegs sind, um die Welt zu retten.  
Nun ja... Wahrscheinlich konnten selbst diese beiden Idioten Ihre Gegenwart nicht länger ertragen."  
Er hatte es geschafft, binnen weniger Minuten hatte er ihren schwächsten Punkt ausfindig gemacht und kräftig Salz in diese seit Monaten stark blutende Wunde gestreut.  
Tränen stiegen ihr unaufhaltsam in die Augen, sie wollte nicht, dass er sah, wie sehr er sie getroffen hatte. Sie wollte fort von ihm, davon laufen wie ein Kind.  
Was wahrscheinlich genau das war, was Snape bezweckt hatte.

Gerade als die erste Träne über ihre Wange lief, fiel ihr eine wesentlich besser Lösung ein.  
Er führte ihr die Tatsachen vor Augen? Dann war es wohl an der Zeit auch ihm ein paar Wahrheiten zu offenbaren.  
Sie sah ihm nun wieder fest in die Augen, was seine Augenbrauen überrascht zucken ließ.  
Ihre Stimme war, vorallem zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung, frei von jeglichem Zittern.

„Wissen Sie Snape...  
Kennen Sie den Ausdruck, 'Wer im Glashaus sitzt, sollte nicht mit Steinen werfen'?  
Es ist sehr interessant von jemanden als Kind bezeichnet zu werden, der im Schlaf weint, unfähig ist, vor einem anderen Menschen aufs Klo zu gehen, der es mit seinen weit über 30 Jahren noch schafft, eine leidenschaftliche Nacht mit seiner Bettdecke zu teilen.  
Es ist sehr erwachsen, einen Anderen auf Fehler hinzuweisen, um von seinen eigenen Schwächen abzulenken.  
Es ist doch nur unerträglich für Sie, dass ich das mehr als zweifelhafte Vergnügen hatte, all diese Dinge mitzuerleben.  
Und ich bin noch so dumm und schaue darüber hinweg.  
Ich versuche Sie zu beruhigen, wenn Sie zitternd vor mir liegen, nur weil Sie sich einer Untersuchung unterziehen müssen.  
Ich bin so dumm und streichle Sie, um Ihnen den Schrecken eines Alptraums zu nehmen..."  
Er schrie Sie wieder an.  
„Halten Sie die Klappe Granger."  
„Sonst was? Wollen Sie mir drohen?"  
Er bäumte sich auf, rüttelte an seinen unsichtbaren Fesseln.  
Ein erschrockenes Zurückzucken konnte sie nicht unterdrücken. Dafür hatte sie sich am liebsten Geohrfeigt.  
Ihm war es nicht entgangen.

Einen Augenblick schwiegen beide, dann wechselte er scheinbar zusammenhanglos das Thema.  
„Granger machen Sie mich los, ich will in meinen Eimer urinieren."  
Ein fieses Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen.  
Ihr Herz raste.  
Er stellte sie auf die Probe, doch was würde er damit überprüfen?  
Ob sie den Mut hatte es zu tun, oder ob er sie zu sehr verängstigt hatte? Ob sie ihn jemals wieder losbinden würde?  
Oder wie leicht es wohl werden würde, sie in seiner Wut zu überwältigen?  
„Wie menschlich sind sie heute noch veranlagt? Werden Sie mich los binden, oder ziehen Sie mir eine Windel an?"  
Er forderte sie heraus, sollte sie darauf eingehen?  
Er war noch immer stark geschwächt, verletzt, hatte seit 24 Stunden nichts gegessen. Er hatte keinen Zauberstab, sie hingegen schon.  
Nein, sie würde keine weitere Schwäche zeigen, sie würde ihm beweisen, dass er sie nicht verängstigen konnte.  
Sie beschwor den Eimer wieder herauf, an der gleichen Stelle wie gestern.  
Hermine trat einige Schritte zurück und löste dann seine Fesseln.  
Es dauerte noch einige Sekunden, ehe er aufstand. Vorsichtig bewegte er seine Glieder, die anscheinend eingeschlafen waren.  
Dann schwang er seine Beine vorsichtig aus dem Bett, wacklig stand er auf, zitternd ging er die ersten Schritte, taumelte als er mit leicht gespreizten Beinen vor dem Eimer stand.

Erleichtert atmete sie aus, als er sein Nachthemd schließlich wieder sinken ließ und zurück zum Bett wankte.  
Zumindest tat er das drei Schritte weit, dann drehte er sich blitzschnell um, war schneller bei ihr, als sie reagieren konnte.  
Gerade als sie sich mit dem Zauberstab verteidigen wollte, packte er ihren rechten Arm, mit der freien Hand verpasste er ihr eine schallende Ohrfeige, die die Welt einen Augenblick in vollkommene Schwärze zu tauchen schien.  
Als ihre Sinne sich wieder schärften, fühlte sie sich von seinem rechten Arm an die Wand gepresst, während seine linke ihr Kehle fest umfasste.  
Sie hatte keine Ahnung wo ihr Zauberstab geblieben war, doch er schien ihn anscheinend nicht an sich genommen zu haben.  
„Ein interessanter Rollentausch, nicht wahr Granger?  
Was halten sie davon, wenn wir jetzt meine Drohung von gestern verwirklichen.  
Da steht 'Ihr' Eimer? Oder müssen Sie mir am Ende doch Verständnis dafür entgegen bringen, dass es nicht so einfach ist, sich vor einer anderen Person bloßzustellen, vorallem vor jemanden, den man so verachtet."  
Sein Blick streifte über ihren Körper.

„Ah... Und ich sehe, auch ihr Herzschlag beschleunigt sich, wenn Sie einem anderen Menschen schutzlos ausgeliefert sind. Ja, Sie zittern sogar."  
Jetzt bohrten sich seine Augen regelrecht in die ihren.  
Dann näherte sich sein Gesicht dem ihrigen, was sie innerlich aufrschreien ließ.  
Sie hatte panische Angst vor ihm, schloss die Augen. Eine wahrhaft kindische Geste, als könne sie sich damit schützen.  
Erneut zuckte sie zusammen, als sie seinen Atem in ihrem Nacken spüren konnte, als er ihr ins Ohr flüsterte.  
„Ich will dir nun zwei gute Ratschläge geben.  
Erstens, reize mich nicht noch einmal, oder es kommt dir teurer zu stehen, als du dir überhaupt vorstellen kannst.  
Zweitens, befreie niemals einen Menschen, den du vorher so in Rage versetzt hast. Nicht jeder wird so... schonend mit dir umgehen wie ich."  
Mit diesen Worten ließ er sie los und wandte sich ab.  
Hermine fühlte sich in diesem Moment unendlich schwach.  
Er hatte es wiederholt, hatte es in der gleichen Situation wie am gestrigen Morgen geschafft sie zu überwältigen. Obwohl sie heute darauf vorbereitet gewesen war, sogar mit einem Angriff gerechnet hatte.  
Sie war schwach, konnte sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten.  
Doch auch Snape schien es nicht besser zu gehen, er zitterte, ließ sich schweratmend auf sein Bett fallen. Es schien ihm sehr viel Mühe zu bereiten, sich zuzudecken.

Hermine fand ihren Zauberstab am Boden liegend, etwa an der Stelle, an der Snape sie überwältigt hatte.  
Schnell hob sie ihn auf. Es war ihr durchaus bewusst, dass er ihn auch hätte an sich reißen können, dass er sie hätte töten können und unbehelligt genau das hätte tun können, wovor sie sich so fürchtete.  
Doch er war nicht auf das Schlossgelände gelaufen. War das nicht genau der Beweis, den sie gebraucht hatte?  
Darüber würde sie später nachdenken.  
Schweigend lief sie durch das Zimmer hob das Tablett vom Boden auf, und stellte es zu Snape auf das Bett.  
Dieser sah sie verwirrt an.  
„Essen Sie..."  
Ihre Stimme war matt und zitterte.  
Einige Sekunden lang musterte er sie noch, dann begann er zu essen.  
Gerne hätte sie in diesen Minuten über das gerade geschehene nachgedacht, doch ihr Kopf war vollkommen leer.  
Still musterte sie ihn. Seine Miene war vollkommen verschlossen, er würdigte sie keines Blickes. Doch Hermine war über diese Tatsache beinahe erleichtert.  
Zu sehr fürchtete sie sich vor einem weiteren, vernichtendem Blick von ihm.  
Sie war ihm so weit unterlegen, war einem jeden Gegner nicht annähernd ebenbürtig... Sie war die Schwäche in Person.

Als er aufgegessen hatte, räumte sie das Tablett von seinem Bett.  
Wie auf Kommando bettete ihr 'Patient' seine Glieder in die allzu bekannte Position.  
Ja, vorerst würde sie ihn fesseln. Nach all dem was eben geschehen war, wollte sie auf keinen Fall ein Risiko eingehen.  
Ja, sie wusste, dass er weitaus schlimmere Dinge hätte tun können, doch hier und jetzt hatte sie wahrlich Angst vor ihm.  
Sie sprach den Zauber und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort die heulende Hütte.  
Auf dem Weg zurück zum Schloss sprach sie sicherheitshalber einen Heilungsspruch auf ihre Wange und ihre Kehle.  
Es hätte sicherlich für großes Aufsehen gesorgt, wenn sie mit Blutergüssen an diesen Stellen ins Schloss zurückgekehrt wäre, wo sie doch eigentlich nur einen Spaziergang hatte machen wollen.  
Ein Spaziergang... Nein, dass waren die Begegnungen mit Snape wahrlich nicht.

* * *

**Das war es dann erst mal wieder... Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Wie immer die Bitte um einen kleinen Kommentar. Er muss wirklich nicht lang sein, ich würde einfach nur gern wissen, woran ich bin und ob es euch gefällt, was ich mir da so zusammen spinne.**

**Bis bald**

**Vestilia**


	16. Chapter 16

**Es geht weiter...  
Ich bin total begeistert... 7 Reviews für das letzte Kapitel. Vielen, vielen Dank.  
Aconitum und Padme auf diesem Wege nochmal im Besonderen, dann ich euch ja anderweitig nicht antworten kann.  
Danke euch allen.**

**Und nun, viel Spaß beim Lesen.  
**

**Kapitel 16**

Er atmete erleichtert aus, als Hermine die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte.  
Das Herz von Severus Snape schlug diesem noch immer hart und schnell gegen die Brust.  
Was war nur in ihn gefahren?  
Und warum war diese dumme Gans nicht sofort aus seinem Zimmer verschwunden?  
Es beruhigte ihn, dass sie seine Verfassung anscheinend nicht bemerkt hatte, dass sie zur sehr mit sich selbst und ihren Ängsten beschäftigt gewesen war, um zu sehen was in ihm vorging. Eigentlich hätte sie es nur zu deutlich in seinen Augen lesen können. Doch für eine solche Erkenntnis war sie in den letzten Minuten wohl zu blind gewesen.

Er hatte sie verängstigen wollen, der Wunsch sie so gedemütigt vor sich zu sehen, wie er sich seit den letzten Tagen fühlte, war einfach übermächtig gewesen. Er hatte ihr beweisen wollen, dass er bei Leibe nicht so schwach war, wie sie ihn erlebt hatte.  
Bei der Wahl der Mittel hatte er in diesem Moment keine Skrupel gekannt. Eigentlich kannte er sie nie.  
Ihre Worte, mit denen sie ihm seine Schwächen nochmals so deutlich vor Augen geführt hatte, hatten dann den endgültigen Auslöser dargestellt.  
Er kannte sie einfach zu gut, wusste aus all den Jahren, die sie vor ihm gesessen hatte, im Kerker um zu lernen, dass sie einer Provokation nicht ausweichen konnte. Den Worten, in denen er ihren Mut in Frage stellte.  
Ganz genau hatte er gewusst, das sie es tun würde, dass sie ihn von den Fesseln befreien _musste, _um ihr Gesicht zu waren, vor ihm, doch vorallem vor sich selbst. Stets hatte sie beweisen wollen, dass sie durch und durch Gryffindor, dass sie eine gute Hexe war.  
Niemals würde sie sich vor einem anderen Menschen Schwächen eingestehen.  
Überrascht stellte Snape in diesem Moment fest, dass sich ihre Handlungsweisen in diesem Punkt sehr ähnelten. Wahrscheinlich war das auch der Grund, aus dem es ihm so leicht fiel, sie zu durchschauen.

Er hatte sich sehr kontrollieren müssen, um sich nicht sofort auf sie stürzen, nach dem sie die Fesseln gelöst hatte, so übermächtig war die Wut in ihm aufgeflammt. Doch gegen ein solches Vorgehen hätte sie sich mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit zu wehren gewusst...  
Der Gedanke, dass sie sich hätte wehren können, jagte nun einen intensiven Schauer durch seinen Körper. Er konnte ein leises Aufstöhnen nicht unterdrücken. Mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit wäre er in diesem Fall nicht mehr in der Lage gewesen, sich zu kontrollieren.  
Er hatte gewartet, auf den Moment in dem ihre Vertrauensseligkeit wieder überhand nehmen, ein Angriff sie wahrlich überraschen würde.  
Er hatte Recht behalten sollen. Sie hatte tatsächlich nicht mehr damit gerechnet, der Schock hatte ihr zu deutlich im Gesicht gestanden, um diese Tatsache zu verbergen.  
Es waren die Sekunden nach dem Schlag gewesen, der Granger so kraftlos in seine Arme hatte sinken lassen, die ihm die Gefährlichkeit dieser Situation vor Augen geführt hatten.

Die Angst in ihrem Blick hatte sein Herz schneller schlagen lassen, doch ihre Schwäche ließ es rasen. Er hatte seine Augen kaum von ihr abwenden können.  
An die Wand hatte er sie gedrängt, stand ihr nahe, um sie mit seinem eigenen Körper an einer Flucht zu hindern.  
Viel zu nah.  
Der natürliche Duft, der von ihr ausging, hatte ihn regelrecht berauschte.  
Als das Bewusstsein in ihren Körper zurückkehren wollte, hatte er fest ihre Kehle umfasst. Viel zu deutlich war er sich der warmen, weichen Haut ihres Halses bewusst geworden.  
Ihr panischer Blick, das Verkrampfen all ihrer Muskeln, als sie das Bewusstsein wieder erlangt hatte, steigerten das Gefühl, dass er so verzweifelt zu verdrängen suchte, nochmals. Sie war ihm ausgeliefert, schutzlos, es war allein seine Entscheidung gewesen, was er mit ihr tat, sie hätte sich nicht wehren können.  
Der Versuch es leugnen, war ihm Keim erstickt worden, sein eigener Körper hatte ihn zu deutlich verraten.  
Die Geschehnisse hat ihn im höchsten Maße erregt.

Dieses Gefühl hatte ihn verängstigt.

Ihr vor Augen zu führen, wie es sich anfühlte ausgeliefert zu sein, gedemütigt zu werden, war das eine. Doch in diesen Minuten war er ernsthaft Gefahr gelaufen, sie bewusst zu verletzten, sie zu schänden.  
Er war nicht in der Lage gewesen, sie frei zu lassen, sich zurückzuziehen.  
Seine eigenen Worte lieferten der Begierde in ihm neue Nahrung.  
Allein die Vorstellung sie dazu zu zwingen zu können, seine Drohung in die Tat umzusetzen, sie zu zwingen ihren Unterleib zu entblößen, so wie er es hatte tun müssen, um vor ihren Augen zu urinieren, hatte zu einem raschen anschwellen seines Glieds geführt.  
Das Flackern ihrer Augen, als Reaktion auf seine Wort, das schnelle Heben und Senken ihres Brustkorbes, hatten ihn zusätzlich gereizt.  
Im letzten Augenblick, bevor er endgültig die Kontrolle über sein Handeln verloren hatte, hatte er sich ihrem Anblick entzogen.  
Seinen Kopf zu ihrem Nacken geneigt, hatte er ihr eine Ermahnung ins Ohr geflüstert, gleichzeitig jedoch nocheinmal ihren Duft in sich hinein gesogen. Dann hatte er sich so schnell wie möglich von ihr abgewandt, wollte ihren Blick von seiner Mitte fernhalten.

Der Weg zurück zu seinem Bett war schwer gewesen, sein Körper wollte sich von diesem gezwungenen Rückzug nicht überzeugen lassen. Immer deutlicher sagte er ihm, dass er sie besitzen wollte, besitzen _musste_.  
Nichts hatte Snape in diesem Moment mehr erleichtert, als die Tatsache, dass die Bettdecke seine inzwischen deutlich sichtbare Erektion verdecken konnte. Sie durfte es auf keinen Fall sehen.  
Er hatte sich regelrecht nach den Fesseln gesehnt, die ihr Sicherheit gewährten, er wollte das sie ging, dass die Versuchung verschwandt.

Doch sie war nicht gegangen, im Gegenteil. Nahe war sie an hin heran getreten, hatte ihm seine Mahlzeit vorgesetzt, als sei nichts geschehen.  
Auf der einer Seite hatte ihn diesen Verhalten erleichtert, er konnte sich doch sicher sein, dass sie von seiner Erregung nichts bemerkt zu haben schien.  
Doch andererseits hatte es ihn alarmierte.  
Nur mit Mühe hatte er seinen Blick gesenkt halten können, zu groß war die Angst, dass seine Triebe die Kontrolle über sein Handeln erlangen könnten, durch ihren bloßen Anblick. Es war ihm schwer gefallen zu essen, hatte sein Körper doch eigentlich ein anderes Bedürfnis stillen wollen. Ihren Blick hatte er die ganze Zeit auf sich gespürt.

Die Fesselung wirkte am Ende wie eine Befreiung.

Nun war sie fort und wie so oft in den vergangenen Tagen verharrten seine Gedanken bei ihr.  
Was war nur in ihn gefahren?  
Verzweifelt suchte er nach einer Erklärung für diese ihm so fremd wirkenden Gelüste. Der Gedanke, dass auch diese Wünsche auf die Nebenwirkungen des von Granger verabreichten Tranks zurückzuführen war, schien so einfach.  
Zu einfach, wie sich Snape schnell eingestehen musste.  
Er hatte nicht phantasiert, es hatte auch keiner Vorstellung von möglichen Folgen einer Überwältigung Granger's bedurft. Allein die Tatsache, dass er es hätte tun können, hatte ihn wahrhaftig beflügelt.  
Nein, er hatte sich tatsächlich nicht vorstellen brauchen, wie es wäre, ihr seinen Willen aufzudrängen, sie sich zu nehmen, ob sie wollte oder nicht.

Doch genau diese Gedanken hielten nun massiv in ihm Einzug.  
Er wollte es nicht, schämte sich. Granger hatte ihn gerettet, so sehr er sie auch in den letzten Minuten beschimpft hatte, er kam nicht umhin ihr dankbar zu sein.  
Und wie dankte er ihr?  
In dem er sich nur knapp davon abhalten konnte, sie zu vergewaltigen.  
Und was er sich nicht gestattet hatte, führte ihm sein Geist nun in so prächtigen Bildern vor Augen.  
Er wollte es nicht sehen, wollte nicht daran denken und dennoch beschleunigte sich sein Atem, zuckte sein Glied immer häufiger.  
Quälend erschien in ihm die Frage, ob Granger sich wohl traditionell kleidete, was er unter ihrem Umhang vorgefunden hätte, wenn er ihn ihr von den Schulter gerissen hätte. Eine Schicht Muggel-Kleidung oder, wie er seine Roben zu tragen pflegte, einfach nur Unterwäsche.  
Der Gedanke an die junge Frau, wie sie zitternd und nahezu unbekleidet vor ihm stand, ließ ihn verzweifelt wimmern.  
Er wollte sich nicht an ihrer Angst ergötzen, er war selbst unter Voldemort nie einer der Todesser gewesen, die Gefallen an der Schändung wehrloser Frauen gefunden hatten. Warum jetzt?  
Er fühlte sich in die Minuten zurück versetzt, als sie vor ihm gestanden hatte.

Er war voller Wut und gleichzeitig so erfüllt von Gier, dass sein Körper in Flammen zu stehen schien.  
Gebannt schaute er auf ihren Brustkorb, auf den schwarzen Umhang, der die Bewegungen, die die beschleunigte Atmung der Frau verursachte, nur schemenhaft wiedergab. Er wollte es sich nicht länger ansehen, sich nicht länger quälen. Sein Kopf neigte sich bereits in ihre Richtung, über ihre Schulter.  
Doch sein Körper schien einen eigenen Willen zu entwickeln.  
Der entsetzte Schrei Granger's, als er ihren Umhang grob aufriss und von ihren Schultern schob, ließ ihn zusätzlich erbeben.  
Einige Sekunden hielt er einfach ihre Arme fest umklammert, um den Anblick der sich ihm bot, zu genießen.  
Ein junger straffer Körper, von einer Gänsehaut überzogen, stand zitternd vor ihm.  
Seine größte Hoffnung hatte sich erfüllt, der Umhang war das einzige wirkliche Kleidungsstück, das sie trug.  
Einzig ihre runden, zarten Brüste und ihre Scham wurden nun noch von weißem, mit ein wenig Spitze besetztem Stoff bedeckt.  
Weiß, so unschuldig.  
Er ließ ihr Arme los, wollte seinen Händen eine befriedigendere Aufgabe geben, als sich nur an Granger zu klammern.  
Er wollte ihre weiche Haut mit den Fingern berühren, wollte spüren, wie sie sich anfühlte. Er wollte sie mit all seinen Sinnen erfahren und genießen.

Ohne Umwege umfing seine rechte Hand grob eine ihrer Brüste.

Was er spürte ließ in aufstöhnen und sich an sie drängen.  
Granger nutzte diesen Moment, in dem er nicht Herr seiner Sinne war.  
Sie trat und schlug wild auf ihn ein, kratze und biss ihn.  
Doch Snape empfand keinen Schmerz, er fühlte lediglich einen herben Verlust, als ihre Gegenwehr ihn von ihrem Körper abdrängte.  
Ohne lange nachzudenken, packte er sie grob an den Schultern, vollführte eine Drehung um sich selbst und stieß sie zu Boden.  
So weit es überhaupt möglich war, steigerte sich seine Erregung ein weiteres mal, ob des Anblicks, den sie nun bot.  
Sie lag auf dem Rücken, ihr Körper bebte unter den Tränen, die nun aus ihr strömten, voller Angst, regelrecht panisch schaute sie zu ihm empor. Ihre Beine waren leicht gespreizt.  
Sie selbst schien sich dieser Tatsache im selben Augenblick bewusst geworden zu sein, in dem Snape diese verlockende Haltung entdeckte hatte.  
Ein Versuch die Beine zu schließen war zum scheitern verurteilt.

Snape drängte sich zu ihr, auf sie, zwischen ihre Beine.  
Er streckte ihre Arme weit über den Kopf, was sie vor Schmerz aufschreien ließ und hielt sie mit seiner linken Hand an den Boden gepresst.  
Sie weinte, bettelte darum, er möge sie frei lassen.  
Es war ihm egal, er sehnte sich nach Befriedigung.

Mit der freien, rechten Hand riss er in einer fließenden Bewegung ihren Slip entzwei.  
Mit einem lauten Stöhnen ließ er seine Hand zwischen ihre Beine gleiten.  
Zart strich er ihr über die mit weichem Pflaum überzogenen Lippen.  
Sie wand sich unter seinen doch so sanften Berührungen.  
Er sah ihr ins Gesicht, ihre Augen waren fest geschlossen, unzählige Tränen liefen ihr über ihre Wangen, verloren sich in ihren Haaren.  
Diesen Anblick vor Augen, bäumte er sich ein Stück auf, um sein Nachthemd als störendes Element zwischen ihm und der Erlösung zu entfernen.  
Dann, ohne eine weitere Vorwarnung drang er in sie ein.

Ihr verzweifeltes Wimmern, die geflehte Bitte, er möge sie verschonen, nahm er gar nicht wahr.  
Zu berauschend war das Gefühl, was sich von seinem Unterleib aus in seinem ganzen Körper ausbreitete.  
Eine Welle des Wohlbefindens schien ihn zu durchfluten.  
Er verharrte in der Position, tief in sie versunken, um sich dann aus ihr zurück zu ziehen und erneut in sie einzustoßen, kraftvoller, nochmals tiefer.  
Sein Gesicht sank an ihren Kopf, an ihr Haar das ihn zu streicheln schien. Er wollte ihr so nah sein.  
Immer wieder drang er in sie ein. Doch so schön das Gefühl auch war, es brachte ihm nicht die erhofft Erlösung.  
Er wollte sich in sie ergießen, wollte den Höhepunkt in ihr erleben und sich dann zurück ziehen, ihr Ruhe gönnen.  
Doch dieser Moment trat nicht ein.  
Das Stoßen wurde unangenehm, schürte lediglich die Sehnsucht nach etwas was sich nicht einzustellen schien.  
Warum geschah es nicht?

Jetzt wurde ihm auch das Wimmern Hermine's bewusst.  
Er beschleunigte sein Tempo, erhoffte sich dadurch endlich Erleichterung, doch es änderte nichts.  
Lediglich die Laute der jungen Frau unter ihm wurden immer kläglicher.  
Er schaute ihn ihr Gesicht, die Züge waren verkrampft, ihr Mund war leicht geöffnet.  
Snape war am Ende, sein gesundheitlicher Zustand forderte Tribut, er war vollkommen außer Atem, kaum noch in der Lage sich bewegen zu können.  
Was hatte er getan? Und für was?  
Er wollte sich aus ihr zurück ziehen, sich wie vor einigen Tagen in ihre Hände begeben, ihr die Entscheidung über sein weiteres Leben überlassen. Er zweifelte nicht an der Überführung zu den Auroren. Oder an einem Tod durch ihre Hand.  
Seine Arme zitterten, als er sich auf sie stütze, sie sein Körpergewicht tragen mussten.  
Gerade als er sich ein Stück zurück bewegen wollte, umschlossen die Arme und Beine von Hermine seinen Körper, sie schmiegte sich regelrecht an ihn, so wie er es zuvor bei ihr getan hatte.  
Endlich, ein Beben durchfuhr seinen Körper, lautes Stöhnen drang über seine Lippen. Er ergoss sich in ihr.

Snape war speiübel als er gedanklich wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurückkehrte.  
Was war das gewesen, wie krank war er eigentlich?  
Er befriedigte sich an der Vorstellung einer Vergewaltigung. Er hatte sie vergewaltigt, sie, die ihn hier verborgen hielt, die ihn am Leben gehalten hatte.  
Oder... Nein, es war nicht die Vergewaltigung gewesen, die ihm endlich die gewünschte Erlösung beschert hatte. Es war der Moment, in dem sie seine Nähe gesucht hatte, so wie er es getan hatte.  
Was hatte das zu bedeuten?  
Er brauchte keinen anderen Menschen, niemanden. Dennoch, dass Gefühl als sich Granger an ihn geschmiegt hatte war berauschend gewesen.  
Es war nicht Granger, die das getan hatte. Es war lediglich sein kranker Geist, der diese Bilder heraufbeschworen hatte, der sie auf diese Weise handeln ließ.  
Die wirkliche Hermine Granger würde ihn töten, sollte er sich ihr jemals auf diese Weise nähern. Die wirkliche Hermine Granger hätte nicht reglos am Boden gelegen und das alles über sich ergehen lassen.

Granger... Sie war stark.  
Vielleicht nicht körperlich, doch ihre Ausstrahlung, ihre ganze Art hatte ihn in den vergangenen zwei Tagen häufig Zweifeln lassen, ob sie und die Schülerin von einst identische Personen waren.  
Sie bot ihm die Stirn, war stolz, beherrscht, ließ sich nicht vertreiben. Auch wenn er genau gesehen, eigentlich fest damit gerechnet hatte, dass sie die Flucht ergreifen würde, sie war geblieben, hatte sich gegen ihn aufgelehnt.  
Es musste sie sehr viel Kraft kosten, sich zwei Mal am Tag hier her zu stehlen, zu einem Menschen, der den Ruf eines kaltblütigen Mörders trug.  
Doch wahrhaften Mut hatte sie gestern und heute bewiesen.  
Er wusste nicht, ob er in einer ähnlichen Situation auch so menschlich gehandelt hätte, ob er einen Gefangenen von seinen Fesseln befreit hätte, wenn dieser ihm körperlich überlegen und magisch ebenbürtig wäre.  
Er kam nicht umhin, musste ihr im Stillen Anerkennung für diesen Mut zollen.

Was sollten diese Gedanken?  
Hatte er denn wirklich ein so schlechtes Gewissen, dass er nun so großmütig über das kleine Schlammblut nachdachte?  
Es waren keine großmütigen Gedanken, er fällte sein Urteil über ihre Person nur zum ersten Mal beruhend auf Tatsachen, nicht auf Vorurteilen.  
Er konnte über diese Überlegungen nur den Kopf schütteln.  
Was ging nur in ihm vor?  
Seine Gedanken verharrten noch lange bei ihr, doch diesmal schien alles so klar zu sein, nicht von Träumen und Unwirklichkeiten durchzogen.  
Unerwartet wurde er schließlich von diesen Überlegungen regelrecht fort gezerrt.  
Er konnte einen Aufschrei nicht unterdrücken, als ein brennender Schmerz seinen gesamten Körper durchfuhr, der seinen Ausgangspunkt in dem dunklen Mal auf seinem linken Unterarm fand.

* * *

**Ok... Das war es erstmal von meiner Seite.  
Was meint ihr?  
Ich hoffe, dass ich das nächste Kapitel bis zum Wochenende fertig kriege.  
Bis dahin**

**Vestilia**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ich habe es geschaft, das Kapitel ist rechtzeitig fertig geworden, auch wenn es mir nach der Stimmung im letzten Kapitel etwas schwer gefallen ist, einen Ansatz für dieses zu finden.  
Ich weiß jetzt übrigens im Groben den Verlauf der Handlung bis zum Schluss;-)  
Vielen Dank den Reviewern, ich bin wirklich begeistert. Wieder 7 Kommentare. Padme, Acconitum, vielen Dank. Wie gerne würde ich euch Antworten... **

**Dann mal viel Spaß.**

* * *

**Kapitel 17**

Hermine hatte sich von der Ruhe ihres Zimmers erlösenden Frieden erhofft, doch nun wirkte dieser regelrecht beklemmend auf sie.  
Die Stille schien sie zwingen zu wollen, sich mit all ihren Gefühlen und wirren Gedanken auseinander zu setzen.  
Sie war allein. Nicht nur in diesem Raum, sondern in ihrem Leben.  
Niemand schien ihr Verschwinden vor dem Frühstück bemerkt zu haben.  
Wieder einmal.  
Keiner schien sich für sie zu interessieren.

Im gleichen Atemzug, indem sich dieser Gedanke in ihr breit machte, verurteilte sie sich dafür. Es gab sicherlich wichtigeres, als ein Kind, dass an Selbstzweifeln zerbrach.  
Snape hatte recht. Sie war ein Kind, ein kleines Mädchen das sich unbeachtet fühlte.  
Es gab in diesen Monaten wichtigeres als die Einsamkeit, die sie empfand.  
Doch diese Erkenntnis konnte die Verzweiflung in ihr nicht mildern.  
Zwei Stimmen schienen in ihrem Kopf zu streiten.

Sollte sie doch froh sein, dass niemand fragte, wo sie gewesen war, dass sie Snape durch ihre dauernde, verbotene Abwesenheit nicht in Gefahr brachte.

Sie war allein, niemand scherte sich um sie.  
Für diesen Krieg war sie unbedeutend, eine Last.  
Wahrscheinlich waren alle froh, wenn sie nicht anwesend war. Deshalb fragte auch keiner nach ihrem Verbleib.

Unvermittelt setzte Starkregen ein. Die dicken Tropfen prasselten laut gegen das Fenster.  
Na wunderbar, da wurde sie wenigstens noch nass, wenn sie sich auf den Weg zu Snape machte.  
Snape... Die ganze Zeit hatte sie versucht ihn aus ihrem Gedächtnis zu verbannen. Selbst daran scheiterte sie.  
Er hatte sie geschlagen.  
Sie wollte ihn dafür hassen, ihn verachten. Doch es gelang ihr nicht.  
Die Enttäuschung über diese Handlung überwog die Wut.  
Was tat sie nicht für ihn?  
All ihren Ängste hatte sie sich gestellt, sie hatte ihm das Leben gerettet obwohl es leichter gewesen wäre ihn auszuliefern.  
Sie hatte seine Wunden versorgt, ihn so menschlich behandelt, wie es die Situation in der sie sich befanden erlaubte.  
Und wie dankte er ihr?  
Er schlug sie ohne Vorwarnung mitten ins Gesicht, nur um ihr zu beweisen, dass sie die Schwächere war, dass sie einem Schwerstverletztem unterlegen war.  
Als ob sie das nicht selbst schon wüsste.  
Ihre Reaktionszeit war die einer Schnecke gewesen.  
Beim nächsten Angriff auf das Schloss sollte sie sich lieber verstecken, als sich dem Kampf zu stellen. Nicht das jemand bei dem Versuch ums Leben kam, die unfähige Hermine zu retten. Nicht noch einmal.

Sie gehörte hier nicht her... Hatte es niemals getan.  
Sobald Snape genesen war, würde sie dieses Schloss verlassen.  
Was würde aus Snape werden?  
Sie wusste es nicht, doch zum ersten Mal war es ihr egal.  
Stets hatte sie beweisen wollen, dass sie eine gute Hexe war. Vor allem sich selbst.  
Es war an der Zeit sich einzugestehen, dass dieser Versuch gescheitert war.  
Sollte man sie doch für feige halten. Sollte sie sich doch selbst jeden Tag in dem sie sich im Spiegel erblickte verachten.  
Lieber das, als für den Tod eines weiteren Menschen verantwortlich zu sein.

Der Himmel verdunkelte sich zunehmend, ihr Zimmer war in graues, fahles Licht getaucht.  
Es war an der Zeit sich zu Snape zu begeben.  
Sie wusste, dass er versorgt werden musste, dass er seinen Trank benötigte, dennoch konnte sie sich nicht überwinden, sich zu erheben.  
Zunächst redete sie sich ein, dass sie es nicht tat, weil sie es nicht wollte.  
Mit welchem Recht hatte er schon ihre Hilfe verdient?  
Doch in Wirklichkeit hatte sie ganz einfach Angst, sich ihm erneut gegenüber zu sehen.  
Mit welchen Worten würde er sie diesmal verletzten?  
Was würde er noch tun um sie in eine totale Verzweiflung zu treiben.  
Er musste sie wahrhaftig verachten.

Irgendwann, sie wusste nicht wie spät es war, entzündete sie eine Kerze.  
Unter dem schwachen Licht, das diese spärliche Lichtquelle bot, suchte sie den Stärkungstrank und die wundheilende Salbe aus ihrem Nachtschrank.  
Nach einem Abstecher in die Küche, machte sie sich auf den Weg zur heulenden Hütte.  
Vier Tage... In vier Tagen würde er vollkommen genesen sein. Dann würde sie ihm und ihrem gesamten Leben hier endgültig den Rücken kehren können.

Noch bevor sie die Tür zu seinem Zimmer öffnete, hörte sie ihn wimmern.  
Was war es diesmal?  
Konnte es denn nicht wenigstens einmal so sein, dass sie lediglich seine Wunden zu versorgen hatte und sie sich dann schleunigst zurück ziehen durfte?  
Was würde sie diesmal hinter dieser Tür erwarten?  
Sie drückte die Klinke vorsichtig hinunter.  
Eigentlich hatte sie ruhig auf ihn wirken wollen, doch der Anblick, den er bot, ließ sie das Zimmer mit schnellen Schritten durchqueren.  
Er war vollkommen verschwitzt, seine Haare klebten regelrecht in seinem Gesicht.  
Sein Körper zitterte, schien regelrecht zu beben.  
Die Augen waren geöffnet, wirkten aber glasig, sein Blick wanderte unstet durch das Zimmer.

Panik brach in ihr aus, sie schlug die Bettdecke zurück, fürchtet sich davor, Blut auf seinem Nachtgewand zu erkennen. Sie hatte Angst, dass ihre Behandlung fehl geschlagen war, Angst davor, dass er nun vor ihren Augen sterben würde.  
Doch außer der Tatsache, dass sein Nachthemd feucht vom Schweiß war, dass es an seinem Körper klebte, schien er unversehrt.  
Was geschah nur mit ihm?  
Sie umfasste sein Gesicht mit ihren Händen, zwang seinen Blick zu ihr.  
Seine Haut fühlte sich fiebrig heiß an.  
„Was haben Sie?"  
Fragte sie ohne Umschweife, mit einer erstaunlich festen Stimme.  
Seine Blick schien sich zu klären, seine Augen fixierten sie.  
Er benötigte mehrere Anläufe um ihr antworten zu können.  
„...Schmerzen..."  
Hermine schluckte schwer.  
„Wo?"  
Wieder verstrichen Sekunden, ehe er in der Lage zu sprechen.  
„Überall... Er ruft mich."

Entsetzen machte sich in ihr breit.  
Natürlich wusste sie sofort was er meinte.  
Sie griff nach seinem linken Arm, zog den Ärmel des Hemdes ein Stück hinab.  
Das Mal trat deutlich aus seiner Haut hervor, an einigen Stellen war seine Haut aufgerissen, blutete.  
„Wie lange schon?"  
Fragte sie drängend.  
„Stunden..."  
Sagte er leise.  
Hermine bekam ein schlechtes Gewissen.  
Wie lange lag er wohl schon hier und quälte sich. Während sie sich in Selbstmitleid ertränkt hatte.  
Sie griff nach der Phiole mit dem Stärkungstrank und öffnete sie.  
„Das... wird kaum helfen."  
Sagte Snape matt.  
Sie nickte betreten.  
„Ich weiß... Sie müssen ihn aber sowieso nehmen."  
Er öffnete seinen Mund, trank bereitwillig.  
Sein Blick schien sich immer mehr zu klären, er schaute ihr stechend in die Augen. Ihre Anwesenheit schien ihn ein wenig von seinen Schmerzen ablenken zu können.

„Befreien Sie mich, Miss Granger."  
Entsetzt schüttelte sie den Kopf.  
„Auf keinen Fall..."  
Er unterbrach sie.  
„Wenn ich jetzt nicht zu ihm gehe, bin ich dem Tod geweiht.  
Er weiß, dass ich am Leben bin, das Mal ist aktiv..."  
Ihr Herz raste, doch ihre Entscheidung stand fest.  
„Ich werde Sie nicht gehen lassen."  
Seine Stimmung kippte. Hatte er eben noch beinahe flehend gefragt, forderte er nun voller Wut.  
„Binde mich los, sofort. Oder du wirst es bereuen."  
Sie entfernte sich einige Schritte von ihm.  
Noch einmal beschleunigte sich ihr Herzschlag.  
Er drohte ihr, schon wieder. Ihre Hände begannen zu zittern, genauso wie ihre Stimme. Doch die Antwort blieb die gleiche.  
„Nein.  
Ich habe Sie nicht gerettet, damit Sie zu den Mördern zurückkehren... Damit Sie wieder morden können."  
Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Sie haben doch keine Ahnung..."  
Schrie er ihr wütend entgegen.  
„Nein, vermutlich nicht...  
Ich kann nicht verstehen, wie ein Mann wie Sie...  
Ich erinnere mich zu gut, an das was Sie getan haben und ich werde verhindern, dass Sie zu Ihresgleichen zurückkehren."  
Er sah sie an, der Ausdruck seiner Augen war unergründlich.  
„Du einfältige, dumme Gans..."  
Jetzt war es an ihr zu schreien.  
„Es wird Ihnen kaum helfen, mich zu beleidigen."

Plötzlich verkrampfte sich sein Gesicht.  
Er stieß einen leisen Schrei aus.  
Aus dem Zittern wurde ein Zucken und Krampfen der Muskeln.  
„Bitte Miss Granger... Lassen Sie mich gehen. Bitte."  
Seine Stimme war leise, kläglich.  
Sie trat wieder näher an ihn heran.  
Sein Atem ging stoßweise, Schweißtropfen standen ihm auf der Stirn, die Haut war rot und schien zu glühen.  
Mit ihrem Zauberstab beschwor sie eine Schüssel mit kaltem Wasser hervor und einige Tücher.  
Unter seinen leisen Schmerzenslauten legte sie ihm in den nächsten Minuten kalte Wickel an die Waden und Unterarme.  
Mit dem dann noch verbliebenen Tuch wischte sie ihm den Schweiß aus dem Gesicht, kühlte seine Haut.  
Doch all dies schien ihm keine Linderung zu bescheren.  
Immer wieder bettelte er, sie möge ihn gehen lassen, seine Stimme wurde zunehmend weinerlich, sie bebte.  
„Verstehen Sie mich doch bitte... Ich kann nicht."  
Gab sie ihm stets zur Antwort.  
Irgendwann schien er sie nicht mehr zu hören, irgendwann fragte er nicht mehr.  
Es blieb nur sein Leiden. Er wimmerte, weinte.

In diesem Moment war sie froh, dass er ihre Gegenwart nicht mehr wahr zu nehmen schien. Denn so konnte sie ihm Trost spenden, Gesten schenken, für die er sie sonst verachtet hätte.  
Sie strich ihm die Haare aus dem Gesicht, fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen sanft über seine unversehrte Wange.  
„Ich kann nicht... Es tut mir Leid Sie so zu sehen, aber ich kann nicht. "  
Sagte sie noch einmal.  
Es schienen Stunden zu vergehen, in denen er sich unter Schmerzen wand.  
Kurz hatte sie überlegt, ihn von seinen Fesseln zu befreien, doch den Gedanken schnell verworfen. Seine Glieder zuckten inzwischen so stark, dass sie ihn dann nicht hätte ruhig halten können.  
Und tief in ihr schlummerte die Angst, dass er doch noch einmal das Bewusstsein erlangen könnte...  
Sie würde ihn nicht gehen lassen, unter keinen Umständen.  
Dann vollkommen unvermittelt, beruhigte er sich.  
Das Beben seines Körpers wandelte sich in ein sachtes Zittern.  
Sein Körper kühlte aus.  
Mit ihrem Zauberstab überprüfte sie seinen Zustand.  
Er war in einen tiefen, erlösenden Schlaf gesunken, es war vorbei.

Sie löste seine Fesseln. Sofort zog sich sein Körper zusammen, bettete sich in eine Embrionalstellung, kehrte ihr den Rücken zu.  
Er schlief.  
Kurz überlegte sie, ob sie ihn allein zurück lassen konnte.  
Nein, er war das erste mal frei von Fesseln... Dieses Risiko würde sie nicht eingehen.  
Seine Kiefer schlugen aufeinander. Er fror.  
Vorsichtig deckte sie ihn zu. Die Kälte schien nicht zu weichen.  
Hermine war entsetzlich müde. Snape fror.  
Nichts als Mitleid empfand sie in diesem Augenblick. Er hatte so schrecklich gelitten... Was hatte er in seinem Leben schon erfahren müssen, wieviel Schmerzen konnte er ertragen?  
Sollte sie sich nicht einfach kurz zu ihm legen? Nur einen Augenblick, um selbst zur Ruhe zu kommen und ihn mit ihrer Nähe zu wärmen?  
Nur einen Augenblick.

Sie legte sich an seinen Rücken.  
Ihr Instinkt ihn zu beschützen, jetzt wo er so schwach war, ließ sich nur schwerlich niederkämpfen. Doch am Ende widerstand sie dem Drang, ihren rechten Arm um seinen schmalen Körper zu legen.  
Sie umschlang statdessen sich selbst. Auch sie brauchte Trost.  
Sein Leid war nicht spurlos an ihr vorüber gegangen.  
Sie musste sich eingestehen, dass er ihr doch nicht so egal war, wie sie es sich noch vor Stunden eingeredet hatte.  
Sie weinte um ihn, jetzt, da sie verarbeiten konnte, was sie gesehen hatte, ohne Angst zu haben, dass er erwachte und sie überwältigte.  
Er schlief.  
Und es vergingen nur wenige Minuten bis sie es ihm unter Tränen gleich tat.

* * *

**Hmmm. Was meint ihr dazu?  
Es ist etwas kürzer als die letzten beiden, doch der Schnitt musste ganz einfach sein.  
Ich brenne regelrecht darauf eure Meinung zu erfahren;-)  
Bis bald**

**Vestilia  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**Das ist Kapitel 18!!! **

**So... Trotz erheblicher Widerstände von ff habe ich es geschafft, dieses Kapitel hochzuladen. Das es als Kapitel 17 bezeichnet ist, war der einzige Weg es überhaupt veröffentlichen zu können.  
Vielen Dank für die Reviews... Wieder sieben, eure Kontinuität lässt mein Herz höher schlagen;-)  
An dieser Stelle ist mir danach mal wieder alle Namen zu nenne, es sind so schön viele... Also vielen Dank Padme, Poetica Licentia, Lillian88, Tasty, la dame, Eule und Aconitum...**

**Und nun, viel Spaß beim Lesen.**

* * *

**Kapitel 18**

Etwas hatte sich verändert. Nein, alles war verändert.  
Das waren die ersten Gedanken, die sich in Severus' Bewusstsein drängten, noch bevor er wirklich erwacht war, bevor er die Augen geöffnet hatte.  
Seine Glieder schmerzten.  
Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis ihm einfiel warum.  
Es war umsonst gewesen, alles.  
Granger, er hasste sie.  
Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass er sich frei bewegen konnte.  
Sie hatte ihn also tatsächlich befreit... Wann?  
Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wahrscheinlich hatte er irgendwann einfach das Bewusstsein verloren.  
Das dumme Ding hatte einen erstaunlich starken Willen. Weder drohen, noch betteln hatte sie beirrt.  
Sie war hier gewesen, bei ihm, die ganze Zeit. Er konnte sich sogar an ihre Versuche erinnern, seine Schmerzen zu lindern. Dennoch, es war falsch, alles umsonst.  
Er öffnete die Augen, um kurz darauf erschrocken zusammen zu fahren.

Sie war noch immer hier.  
Was zum Teufel sollte das?  
Sie lag einfach in seinem Bett, ihm zugewandt und... schlief.  
Eine sehr gute Gelegenheit ihr den Hals umzudrehen...  
So sehr es ihm auch widerstrebte, er musste sich eingestehen, dass ihm danach eigentlich gar nicht der Sinn stand. Auch wenn sie es vielleicht verdient hätte.  
Sie lag bei ihm, wirkte so friedlich. Entspannt.  
Niemals zuvor hatte er sie so gesehen.  
Schon als Kind hatte sie stets hochkonzentriert gewirkt, wann immer er sie gesehen hatte, schien sie bemüht, ja nichts falsch zu machen.  
Nicht das er ihr jemals wirklich Beachtung geschenkt hätte.  
Während der letzten Begegnungen hatte immer etwas unstetes, vorsichtig forschendes in ihrem Blick gelegen.  
Doch jetzt wirkte sie so... gelassen.  
Ihr Atem war tief und ruhig, ihre Lippen umspielte beinahe ein sanftes Lächeln.  
Sie musste sehr erschöpft gewesen sein, wenn sie sich freiwillig zu ihm gelegt hatte.

Sie war... hübsch.

Ein Erschrecken über diesen Gedanken wollte sich nicht einstellen.  
Erstaunt zog er die Augenbrauen zusammen.  
Warum überraschte ihn diese Erkenntnis nicht?  
Bisher war sie doch stets nur das nervtötende Schlammblut gewesen, was kaum seine Beachtung verdiente, sie ihm aber regelrecht abpresste.  
Warum überraschte es ihn nicht?  
Weil sie in den letzten Tagen niemals nervtötend gewesen war... außer heute Nacht vielleicht, als sie alles ruiniert hatte, wofür er eigentlich lebte.  
Und er war nicht einmal wütend. Sie hatte es gut gemeint. In erster Linie hatte sie dabei sicherlich an sich und die Bewohner des Schlosses gedacht, doch der Gedanke, dass sie ihn auch aus Sorge um seine Person am Gehen gehindert haben könnte, war in gewisser Weise beruhigend, beinahe anrührend.  
Ein verwirrender Gedanke. Schließlich hatte sie weißgott keinen Grund, sich um ihn zu sorgen. Er hatte ihr nie einen geliefert.  
Es überraschte ihn nicht, weil sie einfach... hübsch war und er das schon längst erkannt hatte.  
Sein Unterbewusstsein hatte nur niemals über sein Bewusstsein gesiegt, er hatte einen solchen Gedanken niemals zugelassen, obwohl er bereits in einer unglaublichen Präsenz in ihm ruhte.

Sein Geist war erstaunlich klar an diesem Morgen. Er gratulierte sich selbst zu der Fähigkeit zu denken.  
War es wohl möglich, dass die Schmerzen der Nacht die Wirkung des Tranks abschwächten, dass sein Gehirn viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt war, die Schmerzsignale zu verarbeiten, als das es ihn zum Träumen verleiten konnte?  
Es war ihm eigentlich egal.

Er hatte sich verflucht, und sie, für die Rolle, die sie in seinen Phantasien spielte. Doch nun wirkte der Grund dafür allzu offensichtlich.  
Er war erleichtert eine Lösung gefunden zu haben. Zumindest gab es jetzt eine logische Erklärung, warum er _so_, auf eine solche Weise von ihr träumte.  
Ja, der Trank schien tatsächlich etwas von seiner Wirkung eingebüßt zu haben, es fiel ihm wieder schwer Worte wie Sex auch nur zu denken.  
Selten hatte er es so genossen, prüde zu sein, schon bei dem bloßen Gedanken an körperlich Nähe zu erröten.  
Wie unglaublich beruhigend das doch war...  
Ja, er konnte gelassen in die Zukunft blicken, jetzt wo das schwerwiegendste Problem gelöst war, flüsterte ihm eine sarkastische Stimme zu.  
Was gab es denn sonst noch für Sorgen in seinem Leben. Kleinigkeiten...  
Ein Weg zurück zu Voldemort war ihm verwehrt, es sei denn er wollte einen langsamen, sehr qualvollen Tod sterben.  
Hier konnte er unmöglich den Rest seines Lebens verbringen, auf dem Gelände des Schlosses, deren Einwohner sich wohl wie kaum ein Zweiter seinen Tod wünschten. Hier, wo er abhängig war von Granger.

Granger...  
Er dachte an seine Träume zurück. Ein leichtes rot stieg ihm bei diesen Erinnerungen ins Gesicht.  
Es war so einfach zu lösen... Er fand sie hübsch, replizierte deshalb seine Träume auf ihre Person.  
Das erklärte nun endlich alles was in ihm vorgegangen war.  
Einen Teil.  
Er verfluchte seine innere Stimme. Konnte sie sich nicht mit dem zufrieden geben, was er bereit war sich einzugestehen?  
Das konnte sie wohl nicht, denn immer tiefer forschte er in seiner Seelenwelt, deren Existenz er stets zu verdrängen suchte.  
Er fand sie nicht nur hübsch...  
Verzweifelt versuchte er es zu ignorieren, doch der Anblick, den Granger ihm bot, ließ dieses Unterfangen allzu schnell scheitern.  
Er fand sie nicht nur hübsch... Er fand sie begehrenswert.  
Am liebsten hätte er resigniert aufgestöhnt. Doch er blieb still.

Begehrenswert... Ein Kind.  
Sie war so naiv, sie hätte seine eindeutige Interessen nicht einmal erkannt, als sie so unglaublich dicht beieinander gestanden hatten.  
Als er sie beinahe...  
Er wollte nicht daran denken, es beschämte ihn.  
Doch wieder konnte er sich nicht dagegen wehren.  
Warum hatte er sich vorgestellt, sie auf diese Weise zu nehmen?  
Warum nicht... anders, normal?  
Weil sie _das _niemals zulassen würde. Und weil er sich noch nie auf eine _normale_ Art mit einer Frau vereinigt hatte.  
Er hatte als _treuer_ Anhänger Voldemort's Frauen „geschenkt" bekommen, deren Erfahrungen er dann nur so menschlich wie möglich hatte gestalten können. Mehr als einmal hatte er das Gedächtnis der „Auserwählten" später verändert.  
Oder es war im Rahmen eines Rituals der Todesser geschehen, bei dem es vollkommen egal war, mit wem man den Akt erlebte, bei dem nur das Ergebnis zählte.  
Niemals hatte es eine Frau in seinem Leben gegeben, die er...

Sie bewegte sich, drehte sich unter einem leisen Seufzen auf den Rücken.  
Ihr Gesicht wirkte geknittert, sie hatte auf ihrem Arm und somit auf dem Umhang gelegen. Die Falten des Stoffs spiegelten sich nun auf ihrer Wange wieder.  
Snape hielt den Atem an, er glaubte jedes Geräusch von ihm müsste sie unweigerlich aufwecken.  
Sie war hübsch.  
Unschuldig und rein wirkte sie in diesem Moment.  
Er konnte über ihren Leichtsinn nur den Kopf schütteln.  
Wie kam sie nur auf die Idee sich in das Bett eines Todessers zu legen, in das Bett eines Mannes, dem sie doch eigentlich _alles_ zutrauen musste.  
Naiv, er konnte es nur wiederholen, sie war naiv.  
In ihrem Wesen noch so kindlich, so vertrauensselig.  
Wie hatte sie sich diese Eigenschaften nur bewahren können, in einem Leben in dem die meisten Menschen viel zu früh mit der harten Wirklichkeit konfrontiert wurden?  
Sie selbst musste doch inzwischen so viele Menschen um sich herum sterben gesehen haben. Wie konnte sie da noch so... gutgläubig sein?  
Endlich erkannte er, was ihre besondere Ausstrahlung ausmachte. Was ihn dazu brachte, so vorteilhaft über sie zu denken, so viel freundlicher, als über die meisten anderen Menschen.  
Selbst in seinen Traum hatte er ihre unschuldige Art repliziert. Wenn auch in Form von Unterwäsche.  
Sie war einfach... gut. So viel besser als er.

So viel besser als all die Menschen, die er kannte.  
Selbst Albus, der Mann zu dem er aufgesehen, den er bewundert hatte, hatte eine tückische Ader besessen.  
Er wollte mit diesem Gedanken keinesfalls an der Person Dumbledore's zweifeln, an dem Symbol der Güte, dennoch, er war nicht nur gut gewesen. Dieser alte Mann hatte sich sehr gut darin verstanden, andere Menschen zu beeinflussen.  
Granger war anders. Sie war nur gut, ohne jegliches _aber._  
Sie wirkte so frei von Egoismus, hatte ihm geholfen, ohne sich von der Richtigkeit seiner Worte überzeugen zu können.  
Sie war wieder gekommen, nach allem was er gesagt und getan hatte.  
Es war lange her, dass er für einen Menschen eine so tiefe Dankbarkeit empfunden hatte. Sehr lange.  
Er würde ihr dafür danken, für alles was sie getan hatte.

Unvermittelt schlug sie die Augen auf.  
Noch im Halbschlaf gefangen, räkelte sie sich um sich dann zu ihm zu drehen. Obwohl ihre Blicke sich trafen, war er nicht in der Lage seine Augen von ihr abzuwenden.  
Einige Male blinzelte sie. Auch ihr schien es schwerzufallen, sich an die vergangenen Ereignisse zu erinnern.  
Hermine Granger schien vollkommen verwirrt, beinahe überfordert.  
Schließlich schaute er fort, um sie mit ihren Erinnerungen allein zu lassen.  
Nun drehte er sich auf den Rücken und schloss nocheinmal für einige Augenblicke die Augen.  
Granger stand auf, ging einige Schritte durch den Raum, schaffte Abstand zwischen sich und ihn.  
Er konnte sie nur zu gut verstehen.  
Wie unangenehm musste es wohl sein, neben einem Menschen zu erwachen, den man eigentlich verachtete.

Ihre Stimme war überraschend sanft, als sie ihn ansprach.  
„Wie fühlen Sie sich?"  
Was sollte er darauf antworten?  
„Es geht..."  
War seine knappe Reaktion.  
Wieder waren ihre Schritte zu hören, sie kam wieder näher.  
Snape öffnete die Augen.  
Sie stand vor seinem Bett. Das obligatorische Tablett in ihren Händen.  
„Sie sollten etwas essen...  
Es ist nicht mehr ganz frisch, eigentlich war es ja ihr Abendessen..."  
Sagte sie beinahe entschuldigend.  
Er zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen, war verwundert über ihre Milde.  
„Essen Sie."  
Sagte sie dann nocheinmal knapp.  
Er tat es. In den folgenden Minuten schwiegen beide.  
Doch als Snape schließlich sein Besteck beiseite legte, war sie es, die das Wort ergriff.  
„Ich habe viel nachgedacht.  
Die Tatsache, dass Sie mich gestern..."  
Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis sie fortfuhr, einen neuen Satz begann.  
„Sie hätten gestern früh fliehen können. Sie hätten meinen Zauberstab an sich reißen können..."  
Snape unterbrach sie.  
„Es gab keinen Grund für mich zu fliehen, oder Ihren Zauberstab zu stehlen. Das hatte ich niemals vor."  
Die Überraschung stand ihr deutlich im Gesicht.  
„Würden Sie es heute tun?  
Er hat Sie schließlich gerufen..."  
Wieder wurde sie von ihm unterbrochen. Seine Stimme war ruhig, ruhiger als den den letzten Tagen jemals zuvor.  
„Nein..."  
Unglaube lag auf ihren Zügen.  
Er fuhr fort.  
„Das sie mich heute Nacht am Gehen gehindert haben, verhindert jegliche Rückkehr..."  
Sie nickte.  
„Ich muss sagen, dass ich darüber nicht unbedingt Traurigkeit empfinde."  
Er reagierte nicht darauf.  
Sie konnte nur jedes Wort, welches er sprechen würde, falsch verstehen.

Hermine erhob sich, als sie sich sicher war, dass sie keine Antwort mehr erhalten würde.  
„Dann werde ich Ihnen keine Fesseln mehr anlegen.  
Ich hoffe nur, dass ich diesen Schritt niemals bereuen werde."  
Sie griff nach dem Tablett, ging in Richtung der Tür.  
„Das werden Sie nicht, Miss Granger."  
Sie drehte sich um, schaute ihn überrascht an.  
Vermutlich war es die Sanftheit mit der er diese Worte gesprochen hatte, die zu dieser Reaktion führte.  
Einige Sekunden schaute sie ihn still an. Dann nickte sie.  
Kurz bevor sie die Tür erreicht hatte, konnte Snape plötzlich Entsetzen in ihren Zügen erkennen, panisch schaute sie sich zu ihm um, ließ das Tablett fallen und richtete den Zauberstab auf ihn.  
Noch ehe er diese Handlungen verstandt, öffnete sich die Tür.  
„Hermine, kannst du dir vorstellen, was wir uns alle für Sorg..."  
Minerva McGonagall's strenge Stimme verstummte, als ihr Blick in das Zimmer und somit auf Snape fiel.  
Es war unmöglich zu sagen, auf welchem der drei Gesichter in diesem Moment das größere Entsetzen zu erkennen war.

* * *

**Und?  
Liebe Grüße**

**Vestilia**


	19. Chapter 19

**Ich bin selbst ganz übberrascht, habe tatsächlich noch ein Kapitel fertiggestellt, obwohl die Zeit dafür mehr als knapp bemessen war.  
Vielen Dank für die Reviews... Ich bin wirklich übberglücklich, wenn ich sie lese. Ihr seid so gut zu mir;-)  
Na dann, viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel.**

* * *

**Kapitel 19**

Die Zeit schien still zu stehen, die Welt aus den Fugen gehoben.  
Hermine glaubte unter dem rasenden Takt ihres Herzens zerspringen zu müssen.  
Ein Tunnelblick ließ sie nur Minerva erblicken, doch die Anspannung machte es ihr unmöglich, eine Gefühlsregung in deren Gesicht zu erkennen.  
Hermine war panisch.  
Was würde nun mit ihr geschehen?  
Sie hatte einen Mörder verborgen, einen Todesser.  
Das machte sie unweigerlich zur Kollaborateurin, ließ sie im Licht eines Schwerverbrechers erscheinen.  
Snape war der Mörder Dumbledore's, der miese verhasste Verräter.  
Ein Jahr lang war ihr dieser Gedanke mindestens einmal täglich durch den Kopf gegangen. Wie hatte sie das nur vergessen können?  
Sie hatte es nicht vergessen, hatte nur darüber hinweg gesehen.  
Warum?

Durch das laute Rauschen ihres Blutes, drangen die Worte von Minerva nur gedämpft in ihre Ohren.  
„Hermine, nimm deinen Zauberstab herunter..."  
Ihren Zauberstab?  
Erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, was für eine Haltung sie eingenommen hatte.  
Drohend stand sie McGonagall gegenüber.  
Fast so, als wolle sie Snape verteidigen...  
Genau das tat sie, sie verteidigte ihn.  
Warum?  
Eine weitere Stimme drang nur mühsam in ihr Bewusstsein.  
„Miss Granger, tun Sie was sie gesagt hat."  
Seine Stimme war sachlich, frei von jeglicher Emotion.  
Sie wollte sich zu ihm umwenden, ihm ins Gesicht schauen, wissen was in ihm vorging.  
Doch die Angst, in genau diesem Augenblick von Minerva überwältigt zu werden, war einfach zu groß.  
Ihre Muskeln schmerzten unter der Spannung in der Hermine sie hielt.  
„Kind... Ich bitte dich.  
Es wird dir nichts geschehen.  
Bitte nimm deinen Zauberstab herunter."  
Konnte sie diesen Worten glauben?  
Minerva musste sie doch verachten, für das was sie getan hatte. Für die Gefährdung des Ordens, die sie blindlinks eingegangen war.  
Ihre Atem beschleunigte sich, sie schüttelte den Kopf.

Der Gedanke einfach zu fliehen, vor der Verantwortung und der Strafe, die nun unweigerlich auf sie zu zurasen schien, machte sich rasend schnell in ihr breit.  
Sie hörte die Schritte nicht, war überrascht von dem Schlag der plötzlich ihren rechtem Arm traf.  
Unter einem Aufschrei, mehr durch Schock, als durch Schmerz ausgestoßen, fiel ihr Zauberstab zu Boden.  
Sie war vollkommen schutzlos, Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen.  
So viele Worte sollte sie sprechen, doch keines kam über ihre Lippen.  
Stumm beobachtete sie das weitere Geschehen.  
„Vielen Dank... Severus."  
Sagte Minerva nach einigen Sekunden vorsichtig.  
'Severus'? 'Vielen Dank'?  
Hermine war überrascht, beinahe fassungslos.  
Ihr Blick glitt zu Snape. Ihn schienen die gleichen Emotionen zu bewegen.  
Schweigen legte sich über den Raum, für eine nicht abschätzbare Zeitspanne.

Es war Snape, der schließlich das Wort ergriff.  
„Ich schließe aus deinen Worten, dass du es weißt..."  
Sagte er verächtlich.  
Minerva nickte stumm.  
Seine Hand legte sich in einer fahrigen Geste auf seine Stirn, die nächsten Worte waren in reiner Verzweiflung gesprochen.  
„Du wusstest es? Du wusstest es und lässt mich in dem Glauben, es gäbe keinen Weg zurück. Du lässt mich in dem Glauben, ich sei verdammt..."  
McGonagall unterbrach ihn.  
„Ich habe es versprechen müssen...  
Wäre es mir möglich gewesen, ich hätte dich spätestens nach dem ersten Angriff liebend gerne an unserer Seite zurück gewusst.  
Aber ich habe ihm schwören müssen, dich erst hier her zurück zu holen, wenn es keinen anderen Ausweg mehr gibt."  
Hermine war vollkommen irritiert. Was ging hier vor, wovon sprachen die beiden nur.  
„Es hätte beinahe niemals einen gegeben.  
Es ist Granger zu verdanken, dass ich überhaupt noch lebe!  
Das ich überlebt habe, in diesem... _Loch_."

Es verletzte sie, mit welcher Verachtung er dieses Wort sprach.  
Hatte sie nicht alles getan, um ihn seinen Aufenthalt so angenehm wie möglich zu gestalten?  
Minerva's Worte verhinderten ein weiteres Nachdenken.  
„Du hast sie ins Vertrauen gezogen?"  
Snape lachte.  
„Sie? Granger hätte mir niemals geglaubt."  
Er war herablassend wie eh und je. Sie hasste ihn.  
McGonagall schenkte ihr einen Blick, der deutlich verriet, dass es zwischen ihnen noch Klärungsbedarf gab. Die Frage nach dem 'Warum' stand der einstigen Professorin deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.  
Dann wandte sie sich wieder zu Snape.  
„Sie wird es glauben, so wie alle anderen im Schloss.  
Warte hier... In einer Stunde werde ich zurück sein, dich holen.  
Es wird Zeit für dich... nach Hause zurück zu kehren."  
Hermine war überrascht, mit welcher Sanftheit diese Worte gesprochen waren.  
Snape schnaubte nur verächtlich.  
„Hermine, du kommst mit mir zum Schloss."  
Keine Spur von Sanftheit war hingegen bei diesen Worten in ihrer Stimme zu finden.

Die beiden Frauen schwiegen, bis sie die Hütte verlassen hatten, doch als sie sich geduckt daran machten, den Tunnel zum Schlossgelände zu durchqueren, begann Minerva zu sprechen.  
„Wann hast du ihn hier her gebracht?"  
Enttäuschung klang aus diesen Worten heraus.  
Das Herz von Hermine raste erneut.  
„Vor drei Tagen... Er war verletzt, im Wald. Ich wollte..."  
Sie wurde unterbrochen.  
„Für deine Erklärungen ist später noch mehr als genug Zeit...  
Ich erwarte dich heute Nachmittag in meinem Büro.  
Jetzt wirst du mir helfen, alle Bewohner des Schlosses in die große Halle zu rufen."  
Damit war das Gespräch beendet.

In den folgenden Minuten erfuhr Hermine, gemeinsam mit allen anderen, welche Rolle Snape tatsächlich in diesem Krieg spielte.  
Er war niemals ein Verräter gewesen, hatte stets für Dumbledore gekämpft.  
Der Tot des Direktors war nötig gewesen. Ohnehin dem Tod geweiht hatte Albus Dumbledore diese Tat geschickt inszeniert um die Zweifel an Snape's Treue dem dunklen Lord gegenüber ein für alle Mal zu beseitigen.  
Minerva berichtete, dass sie in diese Pläne zwar nicht eingeweiht gewesen war, Dumbledore selbst aber genug Beweise in seinem Büro verborgen hatte, die nur von der einstigen Professorin gefunden werden konnten.  
Unter anderem war ein Brief Dumbledore's dabei gewesen, der die Pläne genau geschildert hatte.  
Sie erklärte, dass sie niemanden hatte einweihen können, da jeder Mitwisser eine Gefahr für Severus gewesen wäre.  
Unter Folter hätten sie vielleicht das Geheimnis um sein Doppelleben ausgeplaudert. Das hatte unbedingt vermieden werden müssen.  
Niemals würde Hermine die Worte von Minerva vergessen.  
„Er hat es ausgehalten, so lange es irgend möglich war. Doch nun ist er zu uns zurückgekehrt, mit wertvollen Informationen, um Seite an Seite mit uns zu kämpfen."  
Die junge Frau konnte über darüber nur den Kopf schütteln, hatte sie doch genau gehört, was Snape gesagt hatte. Er wäre liebend gern eher zurückgekehrt...

Auf den meisten Gesichtern in der großen Halle waren deutliche Zweifel an Snape zu erkennen.  
Was würden wohl Harry und Ron sagen, wenn sie hier eintreffen sollten.  
Die beiden hatten sich so sehr in den Hass gesteigert, den sie für den Professor empfanden, dass es Hermine beinahe unmöglich erschien, dass sie ihn jemals würden ablegen können. Wahrscheinlich ging es den meisten in der Halle ebenso.  
Doch niemand sprach laut einen Widerspruch aus, als Minerva verkündete, sie würde sich nun mit Poppy auf den Weg zur heulenden Hütte machen, um ihn zu holen.  
Hermine zog sich in ihren Schlafsaal zurück.  
Sie hatte sich vorgenommen, um vier zu Minerva zu gehen. Bis dahin wollte sie sich ein wenig Ruhe gönnen.  
Entgegen ihrer eigenen Erwartung, schlief sie tatsächlich ein.

* * *

Punkt vier betrat sie das Büro von McGonagall.  
Die Professorin musterte Hermine über ihre Brille hinweg. Der Blick verriet nicht gutes.  
„Hermine, ich muss sagen, dass ich auf eine gewisse Weise sehr enttäuscht von dir bin."  
Eröffnete die Frau das Gespräch, bevor Hermine sich überhaupt gesetzt hatte.  
Hermine wollte etwas entgegnen, doch Minerva unterbrach sie mit einer Handbewegung, bevor sie auch nur ein Wort hatte sprechen können.  
„Du hast einen Todesser auf dem Gelände beherbergt..."  
Wieder wurden Widerworte verhindert.  
„Widersprich mir nicht.  
Du wusstest nicht, dass er kein Todesser war.  
Ihn vorerst zu retten, das hätte ich vielleicht noch verstanden und dir verziehen, doch du hattest drei Tage Zeit, mir zu berichten, dass er hier ist. Du hast es nicht getan.  
Severus hat mir berichtet, was mit deinen Eltern geschehen ist.  
Ich kann verstehen, dass du ihm dankbar warst.  
Dennoch, in deinen Augen war er ein Mörder.  
Du hättest dich von dieser Tat nicht blenden lassen sollen."

Nach einer kurzen Pause, in der Minerva Hermine nur stumm gemustert hatte, fuhr sie fort.  
„Er hat mir auch erzählt, dass er dich zunächst erpresst hat.  
Doch spätestens als er dir dann die Wahrheit gesagt hat, hättest du mir von ihm berichten _müssen_."  
Tränen brannten in den Augen der jungen Frau.  
„Ich konnte doch den Menschen, der meine Eltern gerettet hat, nicht einfach ausliefern."  
Ihr Gegenüber schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ich weiß das es schwer ist, Hermine.  
Aber du hättest mir vertrauen müssen. Das du es nicht getan hast, enttäuscht mich."  
Sie hatte doch unmöglich wissen können, das Minerva die waren Motive der Ermordung Dumbledore's kannte.  
Doch sie sprach es nicht aus, wusste, dass es ohnehin nichts ändern würde.

„Und noch eins Hermine. Ich will es nicht noch einmal erleben, dass du dich nachts aus dem Schloss stiehlst.  
Ich habe es dir einige Tage durchgehen lassen. Glaube nicht, ich hätte nicht längst bemerkt, dass du es tust.  
Doch die Tatsache, dass du diese Nacht nicht zurückgekehrt bist, beendet jegliches Verständnis für dich.  
Wir alle waren in großer Sorge um dich."  
Hermine weinte. Ihre Stimme bebte als sie antwortete.  
„Ich konnte nicht zurück... Snape war von Voldemort gerufen worden, er hatte große Schmerzen..."  
Minerva unterbrach sie harsch.  
„Es ist umso leichtsinniger von dir, dass du dort geblieben bist.  
Er muss in diesem Zustand unberechenbar gewesen sein."  
Hermine sah betreten zu Boden.  
Sie hatte ihn nicht allein zurücklassen können.  
Er hatte ihr leid getan, sollte mit all seinem Schmerz nicht allein sein.  
Warum verstandt Minerva das nicht?  
Eine Weile herrschte vollkommene Stille im Raum.  
Als McGonagall dann erneut sprach, war ihre Stimme wesentlich sanfter.

„Doch glaube bitte nicht, dass ich dir nicht dankbar bin.  
Poppy meinte, es ist ein Wunder, dass er überlebt hat und das du ein sehr großes Talent zur Heilung besitzt.  
Instinktiv hast du doch alles richtig gemacht.  
Vielleicht... Vielleicht hast du ja sogar gespürt, dass von Severus keine Gefahr ausging."  
Die letzten Worte klangen wenig überzeugend.  
Und das es ungefährlich war, konnte Hermine nun weiß Gott nicht bestätigen.  
Doch sie schwieg.  
Minerva fuhr fort.  
„Ich möchte dich bitten, deine Alleingänge zu unterlassen.  
Severus wird sich noch vier Tage erholen müssen, aber das weißt du ja sicherlich."  
Hermine nickte, ohne dabei aufzusehen.  
„Du hast ihn sehr gut geheilt und versorgt.  
Du kannst jetzt gehen, Kind."

Hermine war froh, als sie das Büro endlich verlassen konnte.  
Ohne Umwege begab sie sich in ihren Schlafsaal.  
Sie hatte ihn sehr gut versorgt...  
Keiner hatte gesehen, wie er aussah, als sie ihn gefunden hatte.  
Keiner konnte auch nur einschätzen wie gut sie wirklich gewesen war und wieviel Kraft es sie gekostet hatte.  
Und zur Belohnung wurde sie noch ermahnt.  
Gut, sie hatte nicht korrekt gehandelt, doch niemand war gefährdet worden.  
Eine eisige Stimme flüsterte ihr zu, dass Snape sie zweimal überwältigt hatte.  
Er hätte durchaus eine Gefährdung darstellen können.  
Hermine hatte ein Leben gerettet, sie hatte dafür gesorgt das ein Anhänger des Phönixordens zurück gekehrt war.  
Das hörte sich doch gut an.

Doch leider war das Verhalten, dass das dazu geführt hatte falsch gewesen.  
Sie war einfach zu schwach, musste Minerva zustimmen.  
Es war ein großes Risiko gewesen, welches sie eingegangen war. Allein.  
Es hätte genauso gut schief gehen können.  
Was hatte sie daran gehindert, zu Minerva zu gehen, sich ihr anzuvertrauen?  
Die Angst, dass Snape getötet werden würde.  
Sie hatte sein Leben in ihren Händen gehalten. Sie hatte es geschützt.  
Und Rückblickend musste sie sagen, dass sie es mit allen Mitteln verteidigt hätte.

Sie konnte nur den Kopf darüber schütteln, dass sie sich mit erhobenem Zauberstab zwischen ihn und Minerva gestellt hatte.  
Zum Glück das nicht zur Sprache gekommen.  
Sie hätte es nicht erklären können.  
Sie war schwach und fällte die falschen Entscheidungen.  
Was hielt sie noch hier?  
Und wer würde sie vom Gehen abhalten?  
Niemand.  
In drei Tagen würde sie das Schloss verlassen.  
Warum nicht sofort?  
Die Antwort, die sie sich selbst auf diese Frage gab, warf mehr Unklarheiten auf, als sie beseitigte.

Sie würde erst gehen, wenn sie sich sicher sein konnte, dass Snape vollkommen genesen war.

* * *

** So, was meint ihr?  
Das nächste Update wird sich vielleicht etwas verspäten... Mal sehen, wie gut ich voran komme.  
Bis bald**

**Vestilia **


	20. Chapter 20

**Diesmal habe ich es wirklich nicht geschafft, eine 46 Studen-Arbeitswoche hat das pünktliche Update verhindert.  
Acht Reviews, ich bin unglaublich glücklich. Ich danke euch, dass ihr alle so treu dabei bleibt. **

**Einen besonderen Gruß an Lillian: Ich habe es nicht geschafft, aber ich denke Koriska wird dich trösten;-)  
Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel**

* * *

**Kapitel 20**

Vor vier Tagen war er zurückgekehrt, in sein Quartier. Er hatte darum gekämpft diese Räume zu bewohnen. Minerva hatte sich lange geweigert, hätte ihn am liebsten im Turm der Gryffindor's gesehen. Es war sehr schwer gewesen, diesen Sieg zu erringen, doch es hatte sich gelohnt. Das hier war sein zu Hause. Dennoch, Severus Snape fühlte sich nicht so, als sei er wirklich angekommen.  
Er war in seinem Quartier, schlief in seinem Bett, atmete den Geruch, der ihm all die Jahre täglich um die Nase geweht war.  
Die Möbel einst von ihm gewählt, dunkel, schwer.  
Und doch wirkte alles seltsam fremd auf ihn.

Er hatte bereits vor langer Zeit jegliche Hoffnung aufgegeben, diesen Ort noch einmal mit den Augen des Bewohners sehen zu können.  
Wie sehr hatte er das vergangene Jahr gehasst.  
Alles war bedeutungslos geworden, es gab nichts mehr, wofür es sich gelohnt hatte zu leben. Es gab nur die grausame Monotonie des Seins.  
Vor sich hinvegetieren, voller Angst auf den Ruf Voldemort's warten, mit Schrecken an die vergangenen Taten denken.  
Tag für Tag war er mit dem Bewusstsein erwacht, ein Schlächter, ein Untier zu sein.  
Nacht für Nacht hatten ihn seine Opfer heimgesucht, ihn angeklagt für die Grausamkeit, die er ihnen hatte antun müssen.  
Mehr als einmal hatte er mit dem Gedanken gespielt, es zu beenden, Voldemort endgültig den Rücken zu kehren und an diesen Ort zu kommen.  
Doch diese Überlegungen hatte er stets verworfen, hatte er doch geglaubt, es gäbe niemanden, der von den wirklichen Geschehnissen in der Nacht von Dumbledore's Tod unterrichtet worden war, hatte er doch befürchten müssen, dass niemand seinen Worten Glauben schenken würde.  
So hatte er getan, was von ihm verlangt wurde, um zu überleben.  
Heute konnte er sich nicht erklären, warum er so an seinem kläglichen Dasein gehangen hatte.

Er war eine Marionette, ein Wesen des Leben immer von anderen bestimmt wurde.  
Selbst nach seinem Tod hatte Dumbledore ihm jegliche Entscheidung über den weiteren Verlauf der Ereignisse genommen. Die Fäden hatte der Direktor nur in eine andere Hand gegeben.  
An diesem Tag hasste er den alten Mann dafür.  
Er hatte gelitten, ohne auch nur den kleinsten Funken Hoffnung am Ende seines Weges erkennen zu können.  
Die Folgen dieses Jahres würde er noch eine ganze Weile sichtbar an sich tragen.  
Erst als er hier, in seinem Schlafgemach in den Spiegel geschaut hatte, war ihm bewusst geworden, wie er aussah.  
Dünn, entkräftet, krank. Von Narben übersät.  
Was hatte Granger wohl in ihm gesehen?  
Wie viel schlimmer musste sein Anblick gewesen sein, als sich ihre Wege gekreuzt hatten.

Hermine Granger...  
Fassungslos hatte er in der heulenden Hütte ihre Bemühungen beobachtet, ihn zu schützen.  
Sie hatte sich zwischen ihn und McGonagall gestellt.  
Was wäre wohl aus ihr geworden, hätte Minerva nicht die wahr Geschichte gekannt?  
Wäre sie geflohen, vielleicht gemeinsam mit ihm?  
Er wollte sich für diesen absurden Gedanken verspotten, doch die Wärme, die er ihm spendete, verhinderte das.

Nein, es hatte sich nichts geändert.  
Bereits vorgestern Abend hatte er das letzte Mal den Heiltrank einnehmen müssen.  
Gebannt hatte er auf ein Nachlassen der Nebenwirkungen gewartet.  
Doch Hermine war nicht aus seinem Geist gewichen.  
Die vergangenen Tage waren eine reine Qual gewesen, ihr Verhalten in der Hütte, ihr Einsatz für seine Person, war für seine Phantasien neue Nahrung gewesen. Unentwegt hatte er sie vor sich gesehen.  
Keinem Menschen hatte er Zutritt zu seinem Quartier gewährt, niemand sollte ihn in diesem Zustand auch nur zu Gesicht bekommen.  
Niemand sollte ihn stören.  
So stark es ihm auch widerstrebte, er musste sich in diesem Moment einmal mehr eingestehen, dass er die Bilder genossen hatte.  
Eine junge Frau, die gleichzeitig voller Scheu und Neugierde zu ihm auf sah, eine junge Frau, die ihn sanft berührte, die ihn in Geborgenheit wog, obwohl er nie danach verlangt hatte.  
Eine junge Frau, die ihm in ihrer unbegreiflichen Großzügigkeit ihren Körper schenkte. Unzählige Male in den letzten Tagen und Nächten.  
Die Tatsache das er nun wieder frei über seinen Körper verfügen konnte, hatte seinen Gelüsten einen nochmaligen Vorschub gewährt.

Es beschämte ihn, nachts zu erwachen, sich unter seinen eigenen Berührungen windend. Gleichzeitig schürte es eine immer tiefer brennende Sehnsucht.  
Severus Snape konnte nicht verstehen, was in ihm vorging, er sah sich einem Problem gegenüber, dem er nicht gewachsen war.

Er fühlte.

Die Einsamkeit, die er stets gesucht hatte, schien ihn zu erdrücken. Der Wunsch, dass sie zu ihm käme, die wirkliche Hermine, sich nach seinem Befinden zu erkunden, ließ ihn häufig leise seufzen.  
Wie oft hatte sie es in seinen Träumen getan, wie oft hatte er ihr wortlos bekundet, wie sehr ihn dieses Handeln bewegte.  
Wie oft hatte der Gedanke daran seinen Herzschlag beschleunigt und seinen Körper in eine kaum zu ertragende Aufruhr versetzt.  
Doch sie kam nicht.  
Keiner kam.  
Poppy hatte ihn mit ausreichend medizinischen Vorräten für vier Tage ausgestattet, einzig das tägliche Klopfen an seiner Tür und die Frage, ob alles in Ordnung sei, ließ sie sich nicht nehmen.  
Minerva hatte ihm für seine Erzählungen einen Aufschub bis zur vollständigen Genesung gewährt.  
Eine Frist, die mit dem Anbruch des morgigen Tages enden würde.

Sein Quartier hatte ihm als Schutzort gedient, hier hatte er sich vor den Blicken aller verbergen können.  
Doch inzwischen sehnte er sich nach einer Abwechslung.  
Er konnte Granger verstehen, auch er würde es in diesem Schloss nicht aushalten, Tag und Nacht.  
Auch er brauchte frische Luft, Bewegungsfreiheit, sonst würde er früher oder später enden, wie ein wildes Tier in Gefangenschaft.  
Hinaus in die milde Sommernacht, an den großen See, nahe des Waldes, dort wo er ihr begegnet war.  
Ihr... Immer wieder sie, kein Mittel schien seinen Geist vor ihr schützen zu können.

Ruhelos schritt er durch sein Wohnzimmer, sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich zum wiederholten Male, scheinbar ohne erkennbaren Grund.  
Bilder überfluteten seinen Geist.  
Er wollte ihre Nähe spüren, wie an dem Morgen, an dem McGonagall alles zerstört hatte, an dem sie sie von ihm fortgerissen hatte.  
Niemals würde sie freiwillig zu ihm zurückkehren, sie würde seine Nähe meiden, so wie alle es taten.  
Einsamkeit war sein Schicksal und würde es immer bleiben.  
Doch warum war dieser Gedanke mit einem Mal so schwer zu ertragen?  
Freiwillig hatte sie sich zu ihm gelegt.  
So unschuldig war ihr Anblick gewesen.  
Was würde er nicht dafür geben, noch einmal in diesen Augenblick zurückkehren zu können, nur um die Hand auszustrecken und sie einmal bewusst berühren zu können...

Es war absurd.

Seine Hand wollte er auf ihre Wange legen, in einer Geste frei von jeglichem Hintergedanken. Nur einmal fühlen, wie die Wärme durch ihren Körper pulsierte. Nur einmal ihre weiche Haut unter seinen Fingern spüren.  
Er verfluchte sich selbst für seine Schwäche. Und sie, für die unerträglichen Heimsuchungen.  
Er wollte das es endete.

Die Unruhe trieb ihn schließlich in sein Badezimmer, er gab sich der Illusion hin, dass sich die Gedanken so leicht fort waschen ließen, wie Staub auf seiner Haut.  
Mit zittrigen Fingern befreite er sich von seiner Kleidung, nach wenigen Sekunden stand er unter einem kalten Wasserstrahl.  
Zu kalt um sich wohl fühlen zu können, doch immer noch zu warm, als dass es ihn ablenken konnte.  
Niemals würde er sie los werden, egal was er auch tat.  
Er stemmte sich mit den Armen gegen die gefließte Wand, ließ den Kopf nach vorn sinken, um seinen Kopf und somit seine Gedanken abzukühlen.  
Es gelang ihm nicht.  
Die Vorstellung einer zarten Hand, die sanft über seinen Rücken strich, führte ihm diese Tatsache allzu deutlich vor Augen.  
Sie war bei ihm, wenn auch nur in seinen Träumen.  
Dass sich ihre Arme um ihn schlossen, sich ihr Körper sanft gegen ihn lehnte, ließ ihn leise aufstöhnen.  
Anders als unter dem Einfluss des Tranks wusste er, dass diese Vorstellung keinesfalls der Realität entsprach. Dennoch gab er sich ihr hin.  
Ihre Lippen in seinem Nacken jagten Schauer durch seinen Körper.  
Es sollte nicht lange dauern, bis sich seine Hand in einer inzwischen bekannten Art um sein Glied legte, bis er sich selbst, sehr langsam und genussvoll befriedigte.

Er wusste, dieses Handeln würde ihm keine Ruhe schenken. Es würde ihm lediglich seine Armseligkeit vor Augen führen.  
Doch für den Moment, für den Augenblick in dem das Fühlen die Macht über seinen Körper besaß, in dem sein Verstand in den Hintergrund gedrängt wurde, schien es so richtig, wie es nur sein konnte.  
Er wollte sie besitzen, wollte sich mit ihr vereinigen.  
Er wollte sie in seiner Nähe wissen.  
Sein leises Stöhnen hallte vielfach von den Wänden des Badezimmers wieder.  
Niemand durfte das je erfahren. Vor allem nicht sie.  
Sie würde ihn verspotten.

Er wusste nicht, wieviele Minuten er schon regungslos in der Dusche gestanden hatte, als das Zittern seines Körpers ihn dazu zwang, das Wasser abzustellen.  
Das Handtuch mit dem er sich abtrocknete, fuhr grob, beinahe schmerzhaft über seinen Körper, fast so als wolle er sich für seine erneute Schwäche strafen.  
Kurz überlegte er sich in sein Bett zu begeben, doch an Schlaf war nicht zu denken.  
Vor vier Tagen war er in sein Quartier zurückgekehrt.  
Es war an der Zeit sich auch den Rest des Schlosses näher zu betrachten.  
Ablenkung war das was er im Augenblick brauchte.

Er würde sie vergessen, wollte zumindest nicht in den nächsten Minuten an sie denken.  
Niemals in seinem Leben hatte er einen anderen Menschen gebraucht, niemals hatte er sich nach Gesellschaft gesehnt.  
War das nicht der beste Weg gewesen?  
Er liebte die Einsamkeit, auch wenn im Augenblick alles für das Gegenteil zu sprechen schien.  
Nichts würde er an seinem Leben ändern.  
Er war lediglich verwirrt und das war allein ihre Schuld.  
Sie war diejenige, die sich nicht normal verhalten hatte, es hatte ihn lediglich verwirrt, ihr gesamtes Verhalten.  
Er war es nicht gewöhnt, dass jemand seine Gegenwart ertrug, dass es einen Menschen gab, der sich trotz aller Widerstände immer wieder zu ihm wagte.  
Es würde vergehen, irgendwann würde er sie vergessen, er musste lediglich abwarten.  
Einzig das Echo seiner Schritte, dass von den kahlen Wänden hallte, begleitete ihn und seine Gedanken durch das Schloss.  
Gerade als glaubte gesiegt zu haben, als er im Geist die seltensten Trankzutaten aufrief, sah er sich dem Grund seiner nächtlichen Wanderung gegenüber.  
Von Angesicht zu Angesicht.  
Inständig hoffte er, dass Granger sein erschrockenes Zusammenzucken nicht wahrgenommen hatte.

* * *

**Ihr wisst doch sicherlich wie wichtig mir eure Meinung ist, oder?  
Bis bald **

**Vestilia**


	21. Chapter 21

**Überraschung!!!  
Heute mal ein überpünktliches Update. Das Kapitel ist schneller fertig geworden, als ich dachte und ich kann einfach nicht warten es zu veröffentlichen, da ich auch nicht weiß, ob ich am Mittwoch an den Computer komme.  
Wie immer einen ganz großen Dank für die Reviews. Vielen, vielen Dank. **

**So dann, viel Spaß beim Lesen. **

* * *

**Kapitel 21**

Hermine schlich sich mit ihrem magisch verkleinerten Gepäck durch das verschlafene Schloss, keinem Menschen wollte sie begegnen.  
Die letzten vier Tage hatte sie das strickte Verbot Minerva's eingehalten, keinen Schritt hatte sie allein auf das Gelände gesetzt.  
Doch damit war heute endgültig Schluss.  
Ihre anfängliche Traurigkeit über den Verlauf des Gesprächs mit Minerva war schnell in Wut umgeschlagen.  
Vielleicht hatte sie nicht richtig gehandelt. Gewiss nicht.  
Doch zählte nicht das Ergebnis?  
Die Antwort darauf lautete wohl nein.

Snape war genesen, dass wusste die junge Frau seit dem heutigen morgen.  
Erst heute hatte man sich sicher sein können, das der Heiltrank nicht zu früh abgesetzt worden war. Poppy hatte das positiv bestätigt.  
Hermine hatte ihn gerettet, sie hatte den wichtigsten Spion des Ordens zurückgebracht, am Leben erhalten.  
Außer Minerva, deren Worte in eine Hülle von Vorwürfen gekleidet gewesen war, hatte sich niemand dazu durchringen können, ihr zu danken.  
Im Gegenteil.  
Seit zwei Tagen aß sie nicht mehr mit den anderen in der großen Halle.  
Die misstrauischen Blicke hatte sie einfach nicht mehr ertragen können. Genauso wenig wie das Flüstern hinter ihrem Rücken.  
Sie konnte sich nur zu gut vorstellen, was über sie gedacht wurde.  
Bereitwillig hatte sie einen Menschen gerettet und geschützt, den sie für einen Mörder hatte halten müssen. Mehr gab es in deren Augen wohl nicht zu beachten. Auf keinen Fall die Situation in der sich Hermine befunden hatte.  
Sollten sie sich das doch denken, sollte sie die ganze Geschichte doch so einfach abhaken.  
Keiner würde sie vermissen.  
Doch aus sie würde nicht den geringsten Abschiedsschmerz verspüren.

Sie wollte zu ihren Eltern, zurück in ein normales Leben, in dem sie sich nicht jeden Tag aufs neue rechtfertigen musste.  
Es war ihr nicht schwer gefallen, ihre Habseligkeiten zusammen zu packen.  
Einen Koffer und eine Truhe hatte sie gefüllt, die sie magisch verkleinert nun mit nur einer Hand tragen konnte.  
Mehr würde sie von dem Leben was sie hier geführt hatte nicht mitnehmen.  
Ein Leben, dass sie einst so genossen hatte.  
Nein, sie würde jetzt ganz bestimmt nicht sentimental werden.  
Zunächst würde sie mit der Suche nach ihren Eltern beginnen.  
Sie hatten sehr viele Freunde, irgendjemand musste ihr einfach sagen können, wo hin sie gegangen waren.  
Wer brauchte schon diese Menschen hier. Es hatte sich bisher niemand dafür interessiert, wie es ihr ging, daran würde sich auch nichts ändern, wenn sie diesen Ort verlassen hatte.  
Sie wollte vergessen, all die Schuld, die so stark auf ihr lastete, all die Ängste, die sie nachts um den Schlaf brachten.  
Es würde ihr gelingen.

Ein letztes Mal betrat sie die großen Halle, schaute sie sich darin um.  
Wie viel Furcht hatte sie empfunden, als sie das Innere des Schlosses erstmals betreten hatte. Furcht davor, den Ansprüchen nicht gerecht werden zu können.  
Sie hatte immer die Beste sein wollen.  
War es ihr gelungen?  
Nein, sie war zwar die beste Schülerin ihres Jahrgangs gewesen, doch eine gute Hexe war sie nicht. Dazu gehörte einfach mehr als bloßes Wissen.  
Dieses mehr besaß sie nicht.  
Eine Gryffindor war sie gewesen.  
Warum hatte der Hut sie zu einer solchen gemacht?  
Besonders mutig war sie niemals gewesen, stets hatte sie nur das nötigste getan. Ihre Tugend war nicht die Tapferkeit sondern das Pflichtbewusstsein gewesen.  
Ja, sie hatte stets nur das nötigste getan. Sie war nicht mutig.  
Hier her gehörte sie nicht mehr.  
Bevor ihr das jemand ins Gesicht sagen konnte, ging sie lieber von allein.

Gerade als sie die Tür zurück zur Eingangshalle durchschritt, trat Snape in ihr Blickfeld.  
Erschrocken fuhr sie zusammen, nur mühsam konnte sie einen Schrei unterdrücken. Während sie wie angewurzelt auf der Stelle stehen blieb, kam er mit schnellen Schritten näher.  
Er musterte sie, sein Blick war streng, schien sich in ihre Seele zu bohren. Hermine konnte ihm nicht stand halten. Scheinbar interessiert schaute sie auf ihre Schuhe.  
Seine Stimme war herablassend, als er sie ansprach.  
„Ah, Miss Granger...  
Sie wollen das Schloss verlassen? Für einen etwas längeren nächtlichen Spaziergang nehme ich an... Sonst bräuchten Sie wohl kaum Gepäck."  
Sie drehte sich von ihm fort zur Tür, begann zu sprechen, als sie ihm bereits den Rücken zugekehrt hatte.  
Sie wollte einfach nur weg. Schnell bevor jemand mitbekam, was sie vor hatte.  
„Das haben Sie sehr gut erkannt..."  
Grob packte er ihr Handgelenk, riss sie zu sich herum.  
Gegen ihren Willen drang ein kleiner Schmerzenslaut über ihre Lippen.

„Wenn ich mit Ihnen spreche, haben Sie mir die Höflichkeit zu erweisen, mich anzublicken. Ist das klar?"  
Ein zynisches Lächeln stahl sich in ihr Gesicht.  
„Sonst geht es Ihnen noch gut, oder?"  
Sie sind nicht mehr mein Professor, ich nicht Ihre Schülerin, der sie Punkte abziehen können und Nachsitzen verordnen."  
Sie schaute ihn abschätzig an.  
„Nein, weiß Gott nicht."  
Er ging auf ihre Provokation nicht ein.  
„Wo wollen Sie hin?"  
„Das geht Sie nichts an."  
Antwortete sie bissig.  
Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ich denke doch. Antworten Sie mir."  
Seine Stimme war schneidend.  
Hermine legte den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite.  
„Sonst was? Schlagen Sie mich dann? Noch einmal?"  
Deutlich konnte sie erkennen, das sich sein Atem beschleunigte.  
Wurde er etwa wütend? Das geschah ihm nur recht.  
Er war dabei ihre Pläne zu durchkreuzen, sie hatte hier unentdeckt verschwinden wollen. Keine Rechenschaft, das war doch das, was sie sich so sehr wünschte.  
Seine erneute Frage beendete ihren Gedankengang.  
„Wo wollen sie hin?"  
Die Worte kamen nun schon deutlich gepresster aus seinem Mund.  
„Was interessiert Sie das denn?  
Gerade Sie haben mich doch deutlich spüren lassen, dass Ihnen meine Gegenwart mehr als zuwider ist.  
Dann halten sie mich doch nicht auf, lassen sie mich durch diese Tür gehen und Sie sehen mich nie wieder."  
Erstaunt beobachtete Hermine, wie seine Gesichtszüge weicher wurden, kurz darauf lockerte er den Griff um ihr Handgelenk.  
„Sie wollen... gehen?"  
Wäre die gesamte Situation nicht so absurd gewesen, hätte sie vermutlich darüber lachen können.  
„Dachten Sie wirklich, ich mache mit meiner Truhe und meinem Koffer einen kurzen Abstecher an den See?"  
Er ging auf ihre Wort nicht ein.  
„Warum wollen Sie das tun?"  
Er interessierte sich für ihre Beweggründe?  
Träumte sie das etwa nur?  
„Ich wüsste nicht was sie das angeht..."  
Sagte sie trotzig.  
„Nichts. Ich will es dennoch wissen."  
Entgegnete er kühl.  
Sie wollte es ihm nicht erklären, nicht das aussprechen was sie so sehr quälte.  
Sie wollte doch nur hinaus.  
Es trennten sie lediglich drei Schritte von der Tür. Drei Schritte.

Mit einem Ruck entriss sie ihren Arm. Sofort lief sie los.  
Snape versuchte sie nochmals zu ergreifen, doch sie wand sich geschickt aus seiner Reichweite. Ehe er überhaupt einen Schritt getan hatte, war die schwere Eichentür bereits geöffnet.  
Hermine lief so schnell sie konnte über das Gelände. Sie wusste, Snape war noch immer geschwächt, gesundheitlich betrachtet, war eindeutig sie im Vorteil.  
Sie wagte es nicht sich umzuschauen, das würde ihre Schrittfolge nur verlangsamen.  
Laufen, einfach nur Laufen.  
Ihr Herz tat einen schmerzhaften Ruck, als sie vernahm, dass das Auftreten seiner Füße auf Grasboden sich mehr und mehr näherte.  
Nicht umsehen.  
Der Wald kam in Sichtweite.  
Es waren nur noch wenige Meter, bis sie die Apperiergrenze erreicht haben würde.  
Aus der Tasche ihres Umhangs zog sie mit flinken Fingern ihren Zauberstab.  
Sie würde es schaffen. Nur noch wenige Meter.

Als sie sich bereits auf die nötige Zauberformel zum apperieren konzentriert hatte, traf sie der Fluch von Snape.  
Ein kleiner Zauber, gegen den sich selbst ein Zweitklässler verteidigen können musste.  
Hermine hatte ihn nicht abblocken können.  
Sie hatte mit allem gerechnet, mit einem Lähmungs- oder Schockzauber, doch nicht mit dem einfachen Stolperfluch.  
Sie spürte wie ihre Beine nachgaben. Sie schlug mit ihren Knien und Handflächen hart auf dem Boden auf, doch Schmerzen spürte sie in diesem Moment nicht.  
Es interessierte sie auch nicht, dass ihre Habseligkeiten in der Dunkelheit verschwanden.  
Verzweifelt versuchte sie, den Schwung des Sturzes auszunutzen, sich umzudrehen und wieder zu erheben, doch es war zu spät.  
Er war bei ihr, ging dicht neben ihr in die Knie, griff nach ihr.  
Sein Gesicht war wutverzerrt.  
Panik machte sich in Hermine breit.  
Er selbst hatte sie gewarnt, sie hätte ihn nicht reizen sollen. Zu gut konnte sie sich nun an die Wucht seines Schlags erinnern.  
Ängstlich zog sie ihre Arme schützend vor ihr Gesicht.  
„Nein... Bitte nicht."  
Jammerte sie leise.  
Einen Augenblick hielt er inne, rührte sich nicht.  
Dann Griff er nach ihren Handgelenken und drückte ihre Arme hinunter.  
Sein Gesichtsausdruck hatte sich erneut verändert. Er wirkte... neutral.

„Glauben Sie, ich renne Ihnen hinterher um Sie zu schlagen?"  
Fragte er vollkommen außer Atem.  
Hermine wusste nicht was sie darauf antworten sollte.  
Sie schwieg.  
„Wo wollen Sie hin?"  
Fragte er dann wieder fordernder.  
„Ist Ihnen eigentlich klar, in welche Gefahr Sie sich begeben, wenn Sie das Gelände allein verlassen.  
Ich dachte immer Potter und Weasley wären die, die dazu neigen den Helden zu spielen und Sie wären vernünftig..."  
Er kam gar nicht auf die Idee, das sie einfach davon laufen wollte.  
Hermine wunderte sich einige Sekunden darüber, bis ihr bewusst wurde, das er nicht einmal ahnen konnte, was hier in den letzten Monaten geschehen war, dass er unmöglich wissen konnte, dass sie allen Grund hatte, so zu handeln.  
„Glauben Sie mir Snape, ich bin vernünftiger als Sie denken..."  
Sagte sie matt.  
Sie konnte ihn tief einatmen hören.  
„OK Granger. Dann antworten sie mir eben nicht..."  
Er erhob sich, zog sie mit sich auf die Beine.  
„Ich werde sie jetzt zu Minerva bringen, soll die sich doch mit Ihren dürftigen Aussagen rumschlagen."  
Hermine blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, unter keinen Umständen würde sie ins Schloss zurückkehren.  
Snape sah das allerdings anders, grob zog er sie mit sich.  
Einige Schritte ließ sie diese Behandlung über sich ergehen, nur um sich dann erneut aus seinem Griff winden zu wollen.  
Ehe sie sich versah, packte er grob ihre Schultern, schüttelte sie.  
„Granger, es reicht. Wo wollen Sie ihn?"  
Schrie er in die Stille der Nacht.  
Sie schluckte schwer.

Warum sollte sie es ihm eigentlich nicht sagen. Er würde sie bestimmt nicht aufhalten.  
Mit fester Stimme wollte sie antworten, doch es gelang ihr nicht.  
„Ich will einfach nur weg von hier..."  
Es bildeten sich Tränen in ihren Augen, mit einem Mal schienen wieder all die Empfindungen über sie einzubrechen.  
Das Bewusstsein, warum sie gehen wollte, brannte sich schmerzhaft in ihre Seele.  
Die Angst, die Schuld, die Verzweiflung, das Wissen um ihre eigene Schwäche, all das war in diesem Moment so deutlich zu erkennen, das glaubte unter der Flut dieser Emotionen zusammen brechen zu müssen.  
Und dann sprudelten die Worte aus ihr heraus, fast so als sei ein Damm gebrochen.  
„Ich kann nicht hier bleiben...  
Ich bin schuld daran, dass Hagrid tot ist.  
Und jeder weiß das, doch keiner wagt sich es auszusprechen.  
Ich hatte einfach zu viel Angst, ich war zu schwach...  
Ich bin zu schwach, werde es immer sein. Ich bin ein Feigling, ich frage mich jeden Tag mehr, warum ich hier überhaupt geduldet werde. Wahrscheinlich hätten alle ein schlechtes Gewissen, wenn sie mich fortschicken würden..."  
Anfangs hatte sie geschrien, doch ihre Stimme war immer leiser geworden. Am Ende war es nur ein Flüstern gewesen, dass Snape unterbrochen hatte.  
„Ist Ihre Selbstgeißelung nun beendet, können wir zurück?"  
Seine Stimme war kalt, herablassend.  
Hermine schaute in sein zynisches Gesicht.  
„Was haben Sie an den Worten 'Ich will weg...' nicht verstanden?  
Lassen Sie mich los..."  
In ihrer Verzweiflung griffen ihre Hände nach seinen, ihre Fingernägel schienen sich tief in seine Haut zu kratzen.  
Er ließ sie los.

„Dann lauf doch davon du blöde Gans."  
Sagte er mit einem wütenden Beben in seiner Stimme.  
„Geh, lass dich von den Todessern fangen und vergewaltigen, alle in diesem Schloss werden erleichtert sein, irgendwann deine Leiche zu finden.  
Das denkst du doch von ihnen, nicht wahr?"  
Hermine glaubte ihren Ohren nicht zu trauen.  
„Sie alle werden morgen singen und dein Verschwinden feiern.  
Vielleicht auch nicht, doch das wirst du niemals erfahren, weil du dir nichteinmal die Mühe gemacht hast, mit den Menschen, die dich so sehr verachten zu sprechen."  
Damit drehte er sich um und lief mit gemächlichen Schritten in Richtung des Schlosses.  
Regungslos schaute sie ihm hinterher. Er ließ sie gehen.  
Hermine atmete einmal tief durch, schloss die Augen um sich zur Ruhe zu bringen. Dann wandte sie sich ab.  
Mit einem noch immer wild schlagenden Herzen setzte sie ihren Weg in den verbotenen Wald fort.  
Er ließ sie gehen.  
Die leisen Zweifel die seine Worte in ihr ausgelost hatten, konnte sie gut ignorieren.  
Keiner würde sie vermissen.  
Sie erhob ihren Zauberstab, doch dazu ihn auf sich zu richten kam sie nicht mehr.  
Der vor wenigen Minuten noch erwartete Schockzauber traf nun die vollkommen verwunderte Hermine.  
Ja, Verwunderung war das letzte was sie empfand, bevor die Welt in einen tiefes schwarz getaucht wurde.

* * *

**Was meint ihr dazu?  
Ich schätze mal, dass nächste Update findet am Samstag oder Sonntag statt.  
Bis dahin**

**Vestilia**


	22. Chapter 22

**100 Reviews... Ich bin total begeistert, weiß eigentlich gar nicht, was ich dazu noch sagen kann. Ein vielen Dank **

**wirkt da noch viel zu gering. Es macht sehr viel Spaß für euch zu schreiben;-)  
Vielen Dank auch an Aconitum, Padme und Susanna (ja, du warst die 100ste !!!), denen ich ja leider nur auf diesem Wege danken kann.  
So... Hier wäre dann mal ein neues Kapitel. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch.**

* * *

**Kapitel 22**

Severus Snape saß gedankenverloren in einem Sessel unweit des Kamins in seinem Wohnzimmer.  
Sie würde ihn nicht aus der Ruhe bringen, nicht noch einmal.  
Er konnte sich kontrollieren, er hatte es immer gekonnt. So gut, dass er sich damit mehr als einmal selbst das Leben hatte retten können.  
Granger würde im das Vertrauen in diese Fähigkeit nicht zunichte machen.  
Und doch schaute er immer wieder gebannt auf sein Sofa. Minutenlang.

Auf diesem lag die junge Frau, die ihn glauben ließ, den Verstand zu verlieren.  
Er hatte gehandelt, ohne sich über die Folgen nachzudenken.  
Einzig das Gefühl sie zu verlieren hatte dafür gesorgt, dass sie durch seinen Zauber in sich gesunken war.  
Es hatte dafür gesorgt, dass er sie in sein Quartier _getragen _hatte, obwohl eine einfaches 'mobilcorpus' weit weniger kräftezehrend gewesen wäre. Er hatte das Gefühl genossen, sie fest an sich gedrückt zu halten, ihr zu helfen.  
Er war ein Narr.  
Sie würde in einem bewussteren Zustand als dem jetzigen jegliche Hilfe von ihm ablehnen. So wie er ihre Hilfe abgelehnt hatte.  
Snape schätze ihren Stolz nicht weniger ausgeprägt als seinen eigenen ein.  
Und nun lag sie hier, so friedlich, so ruhig. Nichts erinnert mehr an die Spannung, unter der sie gestanden hatte. Ihre Gesichtszüge waren vollkommen entspannt.

Ihr Anblick hatte ihn Minuten lang gezwungen über sie nachzudenken, hatte seine Phantasien der vergangenen Tage zu neuem Leben erweckt.  
Doch er hatte sich außerstande gesehen, sie auch nur zu berühren.  
Es stand ihm nicht zu.  
Beinahe eine Stunde hatte er sie immer wieder mit wild schlagendem Herzen betrachtet, den Anblick ihres schlafenden Körpers regelrecht in sich eingesogen, ihn in sein Gedächtnis eingebrannt, abrufbar für zukünftige, einsame Stunden.  
Erst als er sich bewusst geworden war, dass sie binnen der nächsten Minuten erwachen würde, hatte er sich zur Ruhe zwingen können.  
Sie durfte unter keinen Umständen erkennen, wie verklärt seine Blicke waren.  
Niemals durfte sie auch nur erahnen, was in ihm vor sich ging.  
Sein bis dahin in ihre Richtung gebeugter Körper straffte sich, die Arme legte er auf die Lehnen seines Sessels, selbst die Finger lagen nun gerade auf ihnen.

Für einige Sekunden schloss er die Augen, atmete bewusst ein und aus.  
Erleichtert bemerkte er, wie sich sein Herzschlag verlangsamte.  
Er war bereit der wachen Granger gegenüber zu treten.  
Langsam hoben sich seine Lider.  
Genau im richtigen Moment, den Körper Hermines durchfuhr ein Zucken. Erschrocken fuhr sie auf, schaute sich sichtlich irritiert in seinem Quartier um.  
Er verfolgte ihre Reaktion mit stetig wachsendem Interesse. Die Verwirrung auf ihren Zügen ließ sie noch verletzlicher wirken. Noch unschuldiger.  
Der Blick der ihn schließlich traf war hingegen alles andere als unschuldig.  
Er war hasserfüllt.  
Nur Sekunden später verlieh sie diesem Hass durch ihre Wort noch größeren Ausdruck. Wobei es nicht die Worte an sich waren, die ihn trafen, sondern der verächtliche Tonfall mit dem sie diese sprach.  
„Warum haben Sie mich nicht gehen lassen?"

Was sollte er auf diese gezischten Worte antworten?  
Die Wahrheit. Unvorstellbar.  
Er wich mit einer Gegenfrage aus.  
„Wohin wollten Sie Miss Granger?"  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, stand sie auf. Etwas verwundert schaute sie auf ihr Gepäck, dass, noch immer verkleinert, unweit des Sofas stand.  
Sie griff danach und schritt mit stolzen Schritten zur Tür.  
Gerade als Hermine nach der Türklinke griff, sprang Snape auf und fing sie ab.  
Grob packte er sie am Oberarm, riss sie zurück, zog sie zum Sofa und stieß sie darauf.  
„Sie werden hier bleiben, bis ich eine Antwort von Ihnen erhalten habe..."  
Er hatte lauter und aggressiver gesprochen, als er es beabsichtigt hatte. Als Ergebnis dieser Handlung wurde er nun von dem verängstigten Blick Granger's getroffen. Das versetzte seinem Herzen einen kleinen Stich, doch zumindest würde sie es nun nicht nocheinmal wagen, ungefragt aufzustehen.  
Er würde sich nicht vor ihr lächerlich machen und sie um ihr Bleiben bitten.

„Vielleicht ist es Ihnen in diesem einen Jahr ja entgangen, aber außerhalb dieser Mauern tobt ein brutaler Krieg...  
Sie sind in gewissen Kreisen bekannt wie eine bunter Hund, Granger.  
Was glauben Sie, was Ihnen passiert, wenn ein Todesser Sie erkennt..."  
Sie unterbrach ihn.  
„Sie tun gerade so, als würde es Sie interessieren, was aus mir wird."  
Entgegen seiner Vorsätze antwortete er. Leise zwar, aber laut genug um von Granger gehört zu werden.  
„Vielleicht interessiert es mich ja wirklich."  
Sie reagierte so, wie er es erwartet hatte. Sie lachte.  
Laut und boshaft. Über ihn.  
In diesem Augenblick wusste er nicht, wo seine Beherrschung herrührte. Liebend gern wäre er einfach noch einen Schritt auf sie zugegangen und hätte ihr ihr Lachen mit einem Schlag aus dem Gesicht gewischt.  
Doch stattdessen ließ er sich einfach wieder in seinen Sessel fallen und wartete darauf, das sie sich wieder beruhigte.  
„Denken Sie ernsthaft, ich lasse Sie so einfach gehen.  
Gerade jetzt, wo Sie bewiesen haben, dass hinter ihrer ewigen Besserwisserei tatsächlich etwas verborgen liegt, was Sie auch praktisch beherrschen."  
Ihr Gesicht nahm erneut einen verwunderten Ausdruck an.  
Er konnte nicht sagen, ob sie seine Worte als Kompliment oder Beleidigung verstandt.  
Er fuhr fort.

„Minerva konnte zunächst gar nicht glauben, dass Sie es gewesen waren, die mich geheilt hat, vorallem nicht nachdem Mdm Pomfrey ihr so eindrucksvoll vor Augen geführt hatte, in welchem Zustand ich mich befand als Sie mich gefunden haben. Und welche Zauber sie zu meiner Heilung gesprochen haben mussten.  
Auch mich verwirrt noch immer die Tatsache, dass Sie es konnten."  
Eine Beleidigung, das hatte jetzt sein müssen. Nicht das sie auf die Idee kam, er wäre weich, oder sein Verhalten ihr gegenüber würde sich ändern.  
„Wenn es Sie so überrascht, warum haben Sie mich dann überhaupt um Hilfe gebeten.  
Verzeihung, das taten Sie ja gar nicht... Sie haben mich bedroht, wie konnte ich das nur vergessen."  
Sagte sie giftig.  
Wie der machte sie Anstalten aufzustehen, doch ein Blick von Snape genügte diesmal um sie daran zu hindern.  
„Seien Sie doch bitte nicht kleinlich, in meinen Augen macht es keinen Unterschied. Und so können Sie sich doch wenigstens mit den Federn eines Lebensretters schmücken. Es sind doch jetzt sicherlich alle so unglaublich stolz auf sie."  
Süßlich und herablassend hatte er bei diesen Worten geklungen.  
„Ja gewiss, es sind alle begeistert davon, dass ich einen Mörder das Leben gerettet habe."  
Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Es wissen doch bereits alle, das ich kein Mörder bin... Zumindest kein wirklicher."  
Wieder lachte sie.  
„Und Sie haben mich als naiv bezeichnet?  
Als ich Sie rettet, dachte ich noch Sie seien ein kaltblütiger Mörder und Verräter.  
Ja, wirklich alle hier sind sehr stolz auf mich...  
Sie bewundern mich für meine Schwäche, meine Leichtgläubigkeit und meine Dummheit."  
Ihre Stimme war fest, doch die Tränen die ihr über das Gesicht liefen, ließen deutlich erkennen, wie es in ihrem Inneren aussah.

„Ich wollte gehe, weil dieses Schloss der denkbar falscheste Ort ist, an dem ich sein will. Das Kind, dass Sie in mir erkannt haben, sehnt sich danach seine Eltern zu finden und ein friedliches Leben zu führen.  
Das Kind hat Angst davor, dass die Todesser zurückkehren, es kann nachts nicht schlafen, weil es von Alpträumen heimgesucht wird. Es will in Frieden Leben..."  
Sie brach ab, senkte ihren Blick. Scheinbar hatte sie in genau diesem Augenblick erkannt, wem sie das alles erzählte.  
Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis er glaubte die richtigen Worte für eine Antwort gefunden zu haben.  
„Glauben sie denn, die anderen hier in diesem Schloss freuen sich auf einen weiteren Überfall? Glauben sie, sie können nachts gut schlafen? Keiner hier wird Ihnen diese Frage mit ja beantworten.  
Warum gehen Sie bevor, Sie sich jemanden anvertraut haben?  
Minerva war sehr stolz auf sie und wenn die anderen zu blind sind, ihre Leistung zu erkennen und zu würdigen, dann ist das eben so.  
Doch Minerva hat es erkannt. Einzig die Enttäuschung über Ihr Misstrauen hat sie nicht Jubeln lassen. Doch selbst das hat sie verstehen können..."  
Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und schrie ihn an.  
„Von Ihrem Stolz habe ich nicht viel mitbekommen."  
„Sie sind keine Schülerin mehr, die Punkte für eine richtige Handlung erhalten kann, sie selbst haben das doch vorhin so treffend bemerkt.  
Was erwarten Sie denn von ihr. Sie haben mich gefunden, weil sie das Schloss verbotener Weise allein verlassen haben. Wollen Sie dafür gelobt werden?  
Die Tatsache, dass Sie mich gerettet haben, hat Sie vor einem wahrhaften Donnerwetter bewahrt, reicht das denn nicht?"  
Wieder schüttelte sie den Kopf.  
„Sie selbst haben mich doch als Kind bezeichnet. Sie selbst sind doch auch der Meinung, das ich nicht hier..."  
Er unterbrach sie harsch.  
„Wenn es danach ginge, die Kinder aus dem Schloss zu entfernen, müsste gut die Hälfte der Bewohner es verlassen. Angefangen mit der gesamten Weasley Familie.  
Sie sind ein Kind, naiv, leichtgläubig, unvorsichtig.  
Doch Sie sind, so schwer es mir auch fällt Ihnen das zu sagen, eine annehmbare Hexe.  
Und Sie würden für unnötige Aufregung sorgen, wenn sie einfach gehen.  
Aus Sorge würden viele Hogwarts verlassen, um Sie zu suchen, sie würden sich in Gefahr begeben, weil Sie nicht mit Ihren Minderwertigkeitskomplexen zurecht kommen."

Er konnte an ihrem Blick erkennen, dass er zu viel gesagt hatte.  
Sie wirkte noch immer verwundert, aber auf eine merkwürdige Art erleichtert.  
Doch was hätte er sonst tun können?  
Sie durfte nicht gehen.  
Und er hatte sie nicht belogen, alles was er gesagt hatte entsprach der Wahrheit. Früher oder später würde sie das auch erkennen.  
„Gehen Sie in ihr Quartier, Granger.  
Auch ich brauche meinen Schlaf."  
Diese Worte waren im vollkommenem Gegensatz zu dem noch eben gesprochenen kalt und abweisend.  
Sie erhob sich, nickte.  
„Und ich warne Sie, sollten Sie das Schloss noch einmal allein verlassen wollen, werden Sie nicht so glimpflich davon kommen."  
In ihren Blick kehrte ein wenig Furcht zurück.  
Doch sie nickte erneut.  
Wieder griff sie nach ihren Habseligkeiten.  
Sie ging zur Tür, er könnte hören, dass sie sich öffnete.  
Er schaute ihr nicht hinterher, sie sollte nicht glauben, dass sie ihm etwas bedeutete.  
„Professor Snape...?"  
Er schaute auf.  
Der Gedanke, dass sie sich bei ihm bedanken würde ließ sein Herz höher schlagen. Er wusste nicht ob er sich darüber freuen sollte oder nicht.  
Dankbarkeit würde auf der Erkenntnis über seinen Einsatz um ihre Person beruhen.  
Sie sollte nicht glauben, dass es sich für sie eingesetzt hatte. Nicht er speziell. Er hatte nur für alle gesprochen.  
Er fürchtete sich vor ihrer Dankbarkeit und doch wünschte er sich diese Erkenntnis von ihr sehnlichst herbei.  
Ein Dank, frei von Häme und Spott würde...

„Wo wollten Sie eigentlich hin? So spät und vollkommen allein?"  
Sie war durch die Tür geschlüpft und hatte das Quartier verlassen noch ehe er überhaupt realisiert hatte, was sie gerade gesagt hatte.  
Er verfluchte ihre Frechheit noch sehr lange, in dieser Nacht.  
An Schlaf war nicht zu denken.  
Erst recht nicht, als ihm erst sehr viel später bewusst wurde, wie sie ihn angesprochen hatte.  
'_Professor Snape_'...  
Er hatte diesen Titel geliebt, hatte er ihm schließlich all den Respekt und das Ansehen eingebracht, welches er sich immer gewünscht hatte.  
Und nun war es ausgerechnet Granger, die ihn nach über einem Jahr, in dem er unwürdig und in Schande hatte leben müssen, wieder so ansprach.

* * *

**So, das Kapitel wurde in einem normalen Zustand geschrieben, formatiert wurde es stark alkoholisiert. Ich hoffe ihr konnte scheinbar sinnlos gesetzte Absätze aufgrund dieser Tatsache ignorieren. Mein Schwiegeropa ha**t **seinen 81 Geburtstag gefeiert.  
Also, ich bitte schon im Voraus** **um Verzeihung.**

**Liebe Grüße**

**Vestilia**

* * *


	23. Chapter 23

**Ich muss mich bei euch entschuldigen, ich weiß, es ist lange her seit dem letzten Update.  
Ich hatte einfach wahnsinnig viel zu tun und zum Überfluss auch noch eine richtige Schreibblockade.  
Heute habe ich sie überwunden. Ich hoffe es ist etwas gutes dabei rausgekommen.  
Vielen Dank für eure lieben Reviews. Es ist ein unglaublich schönes Gefühl auf diese Weise von euch belohnt zu werden.**

**So, nun viel Spaß beim Lesen.**

* * *

**Kapitel 23**

Warum hatte er das getan?  
Die folgenden Tage schien sich diese Frage regelrecht in das Bewusstsein von Hermine einzubrennen.  
Warum war er ihr gefolgt, warum hatte er sie aufgehalten, warum hatte er sie zurück zum Schloss gebracht?  
Warum _er_?  
Mit jedem Tag der verging, schien eine Sehnsucht in ihr anzuwachsen.  
Sie wollte Antworten.  
Antworten auf Fragen, die sie sich nicht einmal zu stellen wagte. Antworten, die er ihr niemals geben würde.  
Mit jedem Tag der verging, schien sich die Verwirrung in ihrem Inneren zu vergrößern.  
Einsam war sie gewesen, als sie das Schloss verlassen hatte, mit dem Vorsatz niemals zurück zu kehren.  
In den letzten neun Tagen hatte sie sich verstanden gefühlt.  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf, ob dieses Gedanken.  
War es gesund, sich von Severus Snape verstanden zu fühlen?

Neun Tage waren vergangen, seit dieser Nacht. Seit dem sie ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte.  
Es verwirrte sie, dass sich mit diesem Gedanken eine leichte Melancholie in ihrem Inneren ausbreitete. Wieder einmal.  
Wie schon in den letzten Tagen versuchte sie dieses Gefühl zu ignorieren.  
Es fiel ihr zunehmend schwerer.  
Sie nahm die Mahlzeiten wieder in der großen Halle ein, er nicht. Auch sonst ließ er sich im Schloss nicht blicken.  
Es schien ihr fast so, als vergrabe er sich tief in seinem Kerker. Als wolle er sich vor den anderen verstecken.  
Ob es so war oder nicht, sie würde es niemals erfahren.  
Einer Hermine Granger würde er schließlich wohl kaum sein Herz ausschütten.

Draußen herrschte bereits tiefe Finsternis.  
Die Nächte brachen jetzt mit jedem Tag früher an, es war September, ein kühler Wind fegte über das Gelände.  
Hermine schlug das Buch zu, dem sie schon seit guter einer halben Stunde keinerlei Beachtung mehr geschenkt hatte.  
Es war an der Zeit zu schlafen.  
Schlafen.  
Sie konnte es wieder.  
Kein Alptraum hatte sie in den letzten Tagen heimgesucht, im Gegenteil.  
Manchmal erwachte sie mit einem seligen Lächeln auf den Lippen, dessen Ursprung sie sich nicht erklären konnte.  
Es war ihr auch egal, wichtig war nur, das es sich immer häufiger auf ihr Gesicht schlich. Es war ein gutes Gefühl.  
Sie löschte das Licht, und sank in die Kissen.  
Es sollte nur Sekunden dauern, bis sie in einen tiefen Schlaf gesunken war.

Sie fühlte sich geborgen, fest an einen anderen Körper gepresst.  
Nichts wollte sie in diesem Moment mehr als zu erkennen, wem sie dieses ungewohnte Gefühl zu verdanken hatte, doch ihr Körper schien ihr nicht gehorchen zu wollen. So genoss sie einfach nur die ungewohnte Behandlung, blind für die Umwelt und bewegungsunfähig.  
In beinahe regelmäßigen Abständen nahm sie Erschütterungen wahr, sie konnte dem schnellen Schlagen eines Herzens lauschen.  
Ein Geruch stieg ihr in die Nase, den sie nur allzu gut kannte.  
Die Erkenntnis traf sie wie ein elektrischer Schlag.  
Snape trug sie, er trug sie zurück zum Schloss, nachdem er sie auf dem Gelände geschockt hatte.  
Hermine wusste, dass sie schlief und dennoch war sie in der Lage logisch und klar zu denken.  
In der Nacht vor 9 Tagen, als sie in ihr Quartier zurückgekehrt war, hatte sie überrascht festgestellt, das seit dem Verlassen des selbigen mehr als eineinhalb Stunden vergangen waren.  
Eineinhalb Stunden. Wie hatte sie das nur vergessen können?  
Sie war bei dem Blick auf die Uhr so überrascht gewesen, doch an nächstem Morgen, als die Fragen um die Motivation von Snape's Verhalten all ihre Überlegungen beherrscht hatte, war dieses Details einfach in Vergessenheit geraten.  
Doch nun erinnerte sie sich daran.  
Und ihr Traum schien ihr vor Augen zu führen, was in dieser Nacht geschehen war. Geschehnisse, die sie niemals wirklich wahrgenommen oder vergessen hatte.

Es schien eine kleine Ewigkeit zu vergehen, bis sich die Schritte von Snape verlangsamten.  
Schließlich wurde sie auf einen weichen Untergrund gebettet.  
Sie wollte sich aufsetzen, umschauen, doch sie war dazu verdammt regungslos liegen zu bleiben.  
Neben sich hörte sie unstete Schritte, Snape schien unruhig auf- und abzugehen.  
Dann näherten sich seine Schritte ihrem Lager, als seine kühle Hand ihr Gesicht berührte, wollte sie erschrocken zusammen fahren, doch nicht einmal dazu war sie fähig.  
Sie konnte sich auch nicht wehren, als die selbe Hand langsam ihren Hals hinab glitt, über ihren Brustkorb fuhr um schließlich ihre Brüste zu umkreisen.  
Kein Zittern ließ ihren Körper beben. Nicht einmal ihr Atem beschleunigte sich.

Eine zweite Hand gesellte sich auf ihren Körper, intensivierte die Berührungen.  
Parallel strichen sie über ihre Hüfte, an der Außenseite ihrer Beine bis zu den Waden hinab.  
Schließlich fanden sie den untersten Knopf ihres Umhangs.  
Hermine wollte schreien, doch nicht der leiseste Laut drang über ihre Lippen.

Mit schnellen, präzisen Griffen öffnete er eine Knopf nach dem anderen um den Stoff schließlich sanft beiseite zu streichen.  
Nichts als schwarze Unterwäsche bedeckte nun noch ihren Körper.  
Sie spürte die Kühle des Zimmers, sie fror und war doch außerstande zu zittern.

Seine Hände berührten sie wieder an den Waden, dieses Mal jedoch an den Innenseiten ihrer Beine.  
Langsam und hauchzart strichen sie über ihre Haut, bis zu ihren Knien.  
Dort griffen die Hände unter die Gelenke. Er winkelte ihre Beine an, um sie gleich darauf weit auseinander zu spreizen.  
Die Position in der sie nun vor ihm lag, widerte sie an, doch dagegen wehren konnte sie sich nicht.

Er brachte sich zwischen ihre Beine.  
Was ihre Haut kurz darauf berührte waren nicht seine Finger, sondern seine Lippen.  
Küssend setzte er den Weg auf ihrer Haut fort, immer weiter hinauf.  
Unaufhaltsam näherte er sich auf diese Weise ihrer Scham.  
Der Moment, in dem er sie berühren würde, berühren musste, kam und verging, ohne das er es getan hatte.  
Sie spürte seine Lippen stattdessen knapp unter ihrem Bauchnabel.  
Die Erleichterung über diese Geste währte allerdings nur kurz.  
In dem Moment, als sich sein linker Arm neben ihre Schulter aufstützte, als er einen Kuss auf den Ansatz ihrer Brust platzierte, glitt seine rechte Hand in ihren Slip.  
Es war demütigend, widerwärtig. Es sollte enden.  
Doch da konnte sie in keinster Weise ausdrücken.

Er stöhnte auf, als er mit einem Finger zwischen ihre Schamlippen glitt, sie zu stimulieren begann.  
Es vergingen nur wenige Sekunden, bis er seinen Oberkörper anhob, unter ihre Hüfte griff und sie ihres Slips entledigte.  
Sie hörte angstvoll, wie er sich selbst von seiner Kleidung befreite.  
Was dann geschah, überforderte Hermine.

Sie erwachte.  
Er war in sie eingedrungen, laut stöhnend.  
Sie hatte schreien wollen und jetzt, da sie erwachte war, hätte sie Gelegenheit dazu gehabt. Doch sie tat es nicht.  
Gegen ihren Willen stöhnte auch sie.  
Leiser als er, beinahe wimmernd.  
Gegen ihren Willen griff ihre rechte Hand direkt und ohne Umschweife zwischen ihre Beine.  
Hermine bisher niemals selbstbefriedigt.  
Hatten Mädchen in ihrem Alter über solche Handlungen erzählt, hatte sie sich schamvoll abgewandt. Doch nun bescherten der jungen Frau ihre eigenen Berührungen so viel Lust wie sie sich niemals hatte vorstellen können.  
Erst als ihr Becken endlich aufhörte vor Erregung zu zucken, war sie wieder fähig klar zu denken.  
Was hatte er getan?  
Was hatte er aus ihr gemacht?

* * *

Die Nächte waren geprägt von einer Einsamkeit, die er kaum ertragen konnte.  
Am Tag konnte er sich mit seinen Forschungen beschäftigen, doch in der Nacht holten ihn seine Gedanken ein.  
Gedanken an Chancen, die er verpasst, an Entscheidungen die er zu seinem schlechtesten gefällt hatte.  
Wie hatte er die Einsamkeit geschätzt.  
Ruhe, Frieden, keine Rechtfertigungen.  
Severus Snape lag in seinem Bett, er warf sich seit gefühlten Stunden von einer Seite auf die andere.  
Dabei konnte er sich nicht einmal erklären, was ihn wach hielt.

Eine Lüge, wie er sich sogleich eingestand.  
Natürlich wusste er was der Grund für seine andauernde Schlaflosigkeit und Unruhe war, doch er wollte es sich nicht eingestehen.  
Nicht schon wieder.  
Und doch drängte es sich so gewaltsam in sein Inneres.  
Er hasste die Einsamkeit seit sie bei ihm gelegen hatte, mehr noch als sie ihm wirklich vollkommen wehrlos ausgeliefert gewesen war.  
Seine Phantasie hatte ihm einen kurzen Einblick gewährt, in all die Dinge die er mit ihr hätte anstellen können.  
Es wäre so leicht gewesen, sie sich zu nehmen, sie zu genießen, ihren Körper auszukosten.  
Sie hätte es nicht mitbekommen, hätte sich nicht gewehrt, hätte sich nicht daran erinnert.  
Wie viel Erlösung hätte es ihm beschert, in sie einzudringen, die Träume auszuleben, die sie ihm auferlegt hatte.  
Er bräuchte nun vielleicht keinen Gedanken mehr an sie verschwenden, hätte er es getan.

Eine Lüge, wie so viele in seinem Leben.  
Er hätte weiterhin von ihr phantasiert, an sie gedacht, sich mit ihrem Namen auf den Lippen selbst eine viel zu kurze Erleichterung beschert.  
Er träumte nicht davon sie im wehrlosen Zustand zu vergewaltigen, hinterher zu heilen, was an ihrem Körper zu heilen war.  
Er träumte davon, das sie sich unter seinen Berührungen wand, das sie seinen Namen flüsterte, um Erlösung flehte. Sie sollte sich ihm hingeben, er wollte es in ihren Augen sehen, den Willen sich mit ihm zu vereinigen.

Absurde Gedanken.  
Warum konnte er sie nicht vergessen?  
Warum musste er so unwürdig leben, Nacht für Nacht erwachen, durch die Erregung die durch seinen Körper pulsierte, durch den intensiven Wunsch sich Erleichterung zu verschaffen.  
Wie konnte er das Gefühl auch noch genießen, wenn seine eigene Hand ihn selbst dazu brachte, in sein Kissen zu stöhnen, ihren Namen in die Stille der Nacht zu wispern.  
Wie sollte er ihr jemals wieder gegenüber treten?  
Minerva wurde mit jedem Tag drängender, er solle doch die Mahlzeiten wieder in der großen Halle einnehmen.  
Doch er konnte es nicht.  
Wie sollte er ihren Anblick ertragen?  
Ihr Lächeln.

Er wollte sie besitzen, niemals zuvor hatte er sich nach etwas so sehr gesehnt, wie danach, sie eines Tages in diesem Bett zu nehmen.  
Doch dieser Wunsch würde sich nicht erfüllen.  
Er hoffte, das die Erkenntnis, das wissen um diese Tatsache eines Tages dazu führen würde, das er sie vergessen konnte.  
Sie selbst verschwendete mit Sicherheit keinen Gedanken mehr an ihn.  
Sie war mit Sicherheit froh, ihn nicht mehr sehen zu müssen.  
Vielleicht hätte er sie doch gehen lassen sollen.  
Er hatte sie aus seinem Egoismus heraus am Gehen gehindert. Die Vorstellung sie niemals wieder zu sehen war... schmerzhaft gewesen.  
Warum hatte er ihr nicht mit dem gleichen Egoismus eine gute Reise wünschen können?  
Wäre sie fort, vielleicht hätte er dann nicht so viele Gedanken an sie verschwenden müssen.  
Oder noch mehr, aus Sorge, ihr könne etwas zustoßen.  
Und schließlich war da noch die Hoffnung, die er vehement verneinte, die dennoch allgegenwärtig zu sein schien.  
Die Hoffnung, dass sie eines Tages wirklich zu ihm kommen würde.

Gerade wollte er über sich selbst lachen, als er das zaghafte Klopfen an seiner Tür vernahm.  
Zunächst glaubte er zu träumen, doch das Klopfen wiederholte sich. Fordernder.  
Er wollte es ignorieren, doch wer immer an der anderen Seite dieses Holzes stand, er ließ sich nicht überhören.  
Nicht das Pochen, das immer lauter wurde.  
Schon gar nicht die Worte.  
„Snape machen Sie sofort diese verdammte Tür auf..."  
Es war die Stimme nach der er sich seit Nächten sehnte.

* * *

**Das war es dann ertsmal wieder.  
Leider muss ich euch hier gleich mitteilen, dass es auch dieses Wochenende kein Update geben wird.  
Aber ich hoffe, dass ich bis nächsten Mittwoch ein Kapitel auf die Beine stellen kann.**

**Ich hoffe wirklich, dass es euch gefallen hat, denn sonst wäre die Arbeit umsonst.  
Lasst mich eure Meinung wissen, ja?  
Bis bald**

**Eure Vestilia**


	24. Chapter 24

**Wieder hat es länger gedauert als gedacht, ich komme im Augenblick einfach nicht so zum Schreiben, wie ich selbst es gerne hätte.  
Ich hoffe euch ist die Zeit bis zu diesem Kapitel nicht zu lang geworden.  
Wieder einmal sieben Reviews. Ihr glaubt nicht, was das für ein tolles Gefühl ist. Vielen, vielen Dank.**

**Und nun, viel spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel.**

* * *

**Kapitel 24**

Hermine zitterte.  
Sie war entschlossen, es auf die Kälte zu schieben, die auf dem Gang im Kerker herrschte. Doch es wollte ihr nicht ganz gelingen.  
Angst kroch durch ihren Körper, Angst vor ihm.  
Sie musste vollkommen verrückt sein, nachts zu ihm zu gehen, ihn aus dem Schlaf zu wecken.  
Immer lauter wurden die Rufe in ihrem Inneren. Sie sollte gehen, sofort, bevor sich diese Tür öffnen und er ihr gegenüberstehen würde.  
Doch es war zu spät, sie hört seine Schritte gedämpft durch die Tür.  
Diese wurde nach einigen Sekunden so schwungvoll geöffnet, dass sie sich ein leichtes Zusammenfahren nicht verkneifen konnte.  
Als er schließlich in voller Größe vor ihr stand, war er noch damit beschäftigt, seinen Morgenmantel zu verschließen.

„Granger... Ich rate Ihnen mir schnell eine Erklärung für diesen Auftritt zu geben, eine gute, oder Sie erleben das Morgengrauen nicht mehr."  
Es war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern.  
In Sekundenschnelle überzog eine Gänsehaut ihren Körper.  
Ihre Stimme war dennoch erstaunlich fest, als sie zu einer Antwort ansetzte.  
„Ich denke eher, Sie sind mir eine Erklärung schuldig..."  
Seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen.  
Hermine zögerte einen Moment, suchte nach den richtigen Worten.  
„Meine Erinnerung an die Nacht... in der Sie mich zurück zum Schloss gebracht haben, weißt eine Lücke auf..."  
„Und dafür stören Sie mich, reißen mich aus dem Schlaf.  
Wissen Sie was mich Ihr Gedächtnis interessiert? Einen feuchten Dreck..."  
Er wandte sich ab, wollte die Tür vor ihrer Nase zuschlagen, doch sie verhinderte das, indem sie sich dagegen stemmte.  
„Es sollte Sie interessieren, denn mir fehlt genau eine Stunde, zwischen dem Verlassen meines Zimmers und meiner Rückkehr..."  
Unvermittelt packte er sie an ihrem Umhang und zog sie in sein Quartier, er stieß sie in Richtung des Sofas, welches sie für ihren Geschmack allzu deutlich in Erinnerung hatte.  
Sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich Furcht in ihre Gesichtszüge schlich.  
Wie dumm sie doch war. Nun war sie wieder hier, mit ihm allein...

„Angst vor der eigenen Courage, Miss Granger?"  
Ein diabolisches Lächeln hatte sich auf seine Züge geschlichen, seine Stimme war voller Hohn.  
Er ging mit schnellen Schritten auf sie zu, sie wich ihm rückwärts stolpernd aus, griff fahrig nach ihrem Zauberstab, den sie unter ihrem Umhang verborgen hatte.  
„Bleiben Sie mir vom Leib, Snape."  
Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Aber, aber... Wir beide wissen doch, wie erfolglos ein solches Unterfangen ist.  
Wie haben es doch ein ums andere mal gesehen."  
Hermine schluckte.  
Es fiel ihr schwer, überhaupt weiter sprechen zu können.  
„Was ist in dieser Nacht geschehen?"  
Nun war ihre Stimme alles andere als fest.  
„Da Sie sich gebären wie ein wildes Tier, liegt die Vermutung nahe, dass Sie konkrete Vorstellungen haben. Was denken Sie, Granger?"  
Sie fühlte sich in Unterrichtsstunden zurückversetzt, in denen er sie vor der gesamten Klasse hatte bloß stellen wollen.  
„Ich denke gar nichts..."  
„Ach nein. Und weil Sie nichts vermuten, stürmen sie mitten in der Nacht durch das Schloss, wecken mich aus meinem wohlverdienten Schlaf und belästigen mich mit Ihrer Anwesenheit?"  
Sie schwieg.

„Denken Sie an meine anfänglichen Worte, eine Erklärung würde nun Ihrem gesundheitlichen Wohl dienen."  
Hermine wich einen weiteren Schritt zurück.  
„Dieses Spiel können wir gerne fortsetzten, bis sie die Wand in Ihrem Rücken spüren.  
Sie können natürlich auch antworten, bevor ich die Worte aus Ihnen herauspressen werde..."  
Gegen ihren Willen schaute sie sich um, sie wollte wissen wie weit sie noch von der prophezeiten Wand entfernt war, wohin sie würde ausweichen können.  
Schon in dem Moment, als ihr Blick sich von ihm fort bewegte, griff er nach ihrem Zauberstab.  
„Miss Granger, Miss Granger... Sie fallen doch immer wieder auf den selben Trick herein."  
Er ließ ihren Zauberstab in einer Tasche seines Morgenmantels verschwinden.  
„Warum sind Sie hier Granger?"  
Die Worte waren vollkommen emotionslos gesprochen.  
„Was ist in der Stunde geschehen..."  
„Haben Ihre Eltern denn nicht bei gebracht, dass man auf eine Frage nicht mit einer Gegenfrage antwortet?  
Außerdem denke ich, dass Sie sich diese Frage schon selbst beantwortet haben. Nur zu, sprechen Sie aus, was Sie vermuten."  
Sie schwieg.  
Snape tat einen tiefen Atemzug.  
„Wissen Sie eigentlich, wie schwer Sie mir mein Leben machen?  
Was habe ich Ihnen denn nur getan, dass Sie mich immer wieder mit Ihre Anwesenheit behelligen?  
Sie kommen mitten in der Nacht hier her, ich gewähre Ihnen Einlass..."  
Sie unterbrach ihn.

„Ich habe nicht darum gebeten von Ihnen hereingelassen zu werden."  
Er zog die Augenbrauen in die Höhe.  
„Sie hatten dieses vertrauliche Gespräch also lieber auf dem Flur geführt?"  
Sie zögerte, bevor sie antwortete.  
„Ja."  
Er tat überrascht.  
„Mögen Sie meine Inneneinrichtung nicht?"  
Er verspottete sie. Wut flammte in ihr auf.  
„Ja, das auch. Aber vorallem lehne ich es ab, mich mit Ihnen in einem Raum zu befinden. Allein."  
„Wenn ich nicht gefesselt bin..."  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Sie sind widerlich."  
Seine Augen blitzten gefährlich auf.  
„Erstaunlich, dass sie diesen widerlichen Menschen trotz allem aufsuchen.  
Mitten in der Nacht. Allein.  
Er am noch einen Schritt näher, griff nach ihren Armen um ein Zurückweichen von ihr zu verhindern.  
„Sagen Sie mir Miss Granger, was hält mich davon ab..."  
Sie fiel ihm ins Wort.  
„Das zu tun, was Sie schon einmal getan haben?"

Er löste den Griff, als habe er sich verbrannt.  
„Was ist in dieser Nacht geschehen?"  
Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen.  
„Haben Sie mich..."  
Er schüttelte den Kopf, antwortete, bevor sie es aussprechen konnte.  
„Nein."  
Sagte er scheinbar entsetzt.  
Sie schrie ihn an.  
„Ich glaube Ihnen nicht, Ihr eben gezeigtes Verhalten beweist das Gegenteil."  
Sie wandte sich ab, lief zur Tür.  
Doch ehe sie sie erreicht hatte, packte Snape erneut ihren Arm.  
„Sie sind ein Kind, eine Schülerin..."  
Sie wollte sich los reißen, doch es gelang ihr nicht.  
„Ich habe mich schon immer gefragt, warum Sie Lehrer geworden sind.  
Sie, der 'Kinder' doch so verabscheut..."  
Deutlich konnte sie erkennen, dass es einige Sekunden dauerte, bis er verstandt, was sie damit gemeint hatte.  
„Und Sie bezeichnen mich als widerlich..."

Der Druck um ihrer Arm wurde nochmals fester.  
Er setzte sich in Bewegung, schleifte sie mit sich. In Richtung der Tür.  
In einer fließenden Bewegung öffnete er sie und warf Hermine hinaus.  
Er hatte die Tür zugeschlagen noch ehe sie sich hatte umdrehen können.  
Verblüfft stand sie nun auf dem Gang.  
Sie hatte ihn verletzt, tief getroffen.  
Und seine Reaktion auf ihre Worte, die ihr entflohen waren, ehe sie darüber hatte nachdenken können, war anders gewesen als erwartet.  
Eigentlich, im Nachhinein betrachtet, hatte sie mit einem Schlag rechnen müssen.  
Zum ersten Mal in dieser Nacht zog Hermine es in Betracht, das ihr Traum, wirklich ein Traum hatte sein können, nicht mehr als Phantasie.  
Das sie ihn zu Unrecht beschuldigte.  
Doch sie irrte sich doch nicht. Es fehlte eine Stunde.  
Und sein gesamtes Verhalten, er hatte so gewirkt, als wisse er genau, worüber sie sprach.  
Was war in dieser Stunde geschehen?

Zögernd tat sie einen Schritt auf das Holz zu.  
Das erste Klopfen war sehr leise.  
Doch mit jedem Mal wurde es lauter und dringlicher.  
Irgendwann begann Sie um Einlass zu bitten.  
Irgendwann sprach sie die entscheidenden Wort.  
„Es tut mir leid..."

* * *

Er rang um Fassung minutenlang.  
Was sie ihm vorwarf, war unglaublich.  
Etwas, was er ihr niemals antun würde.  
Sich aber allzu oft vorgestellt hatte.  
Er verfluchte diese gehässige Stimme.  
Er hatte in jener Nacht nichts unrechtes getan. Eine Berührung hatte er sich gestattet, einmal war er über ihre zart Haut, über ihre Wange gestrichen.  
Wie kam sie nur auf die Idee, das er etwas anderes hätte tun können, als sie stumm zu betrachteten.  
Alles, was sich in den letzten Tagen in seinem Kopf abgespielt hatte, war blanke Phantasie, waren Träume.  
Niemals hatte er ihr einen Einblick in diese Gedanken gewähren wollen.  
Hatte er es dennoch getan? Hatte er ihr irgendwann das Gefühl gegeben, ein Interesse an ihr zu haben?  
Er hatte sie in den letzten Tagen nicht einmal gesehen.  
Wieso kam sie jetzt, mitten in der Nacht?  
Warum, wenn sie sich doch so sehr vor ihm fürchtete?  
Und was hatte sie ihm vorgeworfen.  
Kinder...  
Er wollte gar nicht darüber nachdenken, was sie sonst wohl noch über ihn dachte, was sie ihm zutraute.  
Er hatte sich danach gesehnt, das sie eines Nachts vor ihm stehen würde, er bereute diesen Wunsch inzwischen.  
Sie hielt ihn für einen Unmenschen, das war in den letzten Minuten allzu deutlich an Tageslicht getreten. Gerne hätte er auf dieses Wissen verzichtet.

Zunächst nahm er ihr erneutes Klopfen gar nicht bewusst wahr, erst als ihre leisen Rufe hinzukamen, hatte er es realisiert.  
Er würde es ignorieren.  
Er war bereit auch ihre leise gesprochenen Bitten zu ignorieren.  
Doch was er nicht ignorieren konnte, war ihre leise Entschuldigung.  
Es tat ihr leid... Doch damit konnte sie nicht ungeschehen machen, was sie ihm vorgeworfen hatte.  
Doch was hatte er ihr nicht alles gesagt, was ihm später leid getan hatte.  
Er hatte sich niemals dafür entschuldigt, dennoch hatte sie es niemals wieder angesprochen.  
Er hatte sie geschlagen, dennoch war sie zu ihm zurückgekehrt, hatte ihn später sogar vor Minerva schützen wollen.  
Es tat ihr leid...

Er war an der Tür bevor er überhaupt wusste, dass er aufgestanden war.  
Er hatte die Tür geöffnet, bevor er wusste, was er sagen würde.  
So sagte er nichts, sondern trat nur beiseite um sie an sich vorbei eintreten zu lassen.  
Sie kam dieser stummen Einladung ebenso schweigsam nach.  
Es schien eine kleine Ewigkeit zu vergehen in der sie sich schweigend gegenüber standen.  
Während Snape sie musterte, wich Hermine seinem Blick beständig aus.  
„Es tut mir leid..."  
Sagte sie schließlich noch einmal.  
Er nickte, schwieg aber weiterhin.  
Irgendwann hob Hermine ihren Blick, sah ihm direkt in die Augen.  
„Was ist in dieser Stunde geschehen?"  
Er atmete einmal tief ein.  
„Nichts."  
Er konnte sehen, dass sie mit sich selbst rang, dass sie ihre folgenden Worte genau zu wählen schien.  
„Sie haben den Schockzauber nicht von mir genommen..."  
Er nickte zögerlich.  
„Warum nicht?"  
„Ich brauchte ein wenig Zeit, um mir mein folgendes Handeln zu überlegen."  
Sie schaute ihn verwundert an.  
„Eine Stunde lang?"  
Ihre Worte waren frei von jedem Vorwurf.  
„Glauben Sie mir, Miss Granger, ich hätte gern mehr Zeit gehabt, als diese eine Stunde..."  
Er würde nicht mehr dazu sagen, selbst dieser Satz war schon zu viel gewesen.  
Doch sie schien das nicht erkannt zu haben.  
„Darf ich fragen, warum..."  
„Nein, dürfen Sie nicht."  
Die Worte waren nicht harsch gesprochen, aber mit solcher Endgültigkeit, dass sie vorsichtig nickte.

Wieder breitete sich schweigen über das Zimmer aus.  
Doch diesmal war es an Snape, es zu brechen.  
„Warum sind Sie jetzt hier her gekommen? Es ist Ihnen doch sicherlich nicht erst heute aufgefallen, dass Ihre Erlebnisse und die vergangene Zeit nicht zu einander passen konnten.  
Warum mitten in der Nacht?"  
Er sah sie erröten.  
Statt zu antworten begann sie zu stottern.  
„Ich... ich würde jetzt gerne gehen..."  
Sie wandte sich von ihm ab und ging zur Tür.  
„Meinen Sie nicht, es wäre fair, wenn Sie mir antworten würden.  
Ich habe es schließlich auch getan."  
Sie blieb stehen sprach ohne ihn anzusehen.  
„Sie haben mehr Fragen aufgeworfen als beantwortet..."  
Er schaute sie offenen an.  
„Glauben Sie mir, es gibt Dinge, die Sie mit Sicherheit nicht wissen wollen."  
Er konnte sehen, wie sie auf diese Antwort hin zusammenzuckte.  
Er war sich sicher, dass sie nun gehen würde, ohne weiteres Wort.  
Doch sie überrascht ihn.  
„Was für eine einfache Antwort, wären Sie ein anderer, würde ich Sie für feige halten.  
Doch so will ich es handhaben wie Sie.  
Es gibt Dinge, die Sie gar nicht wissen wollen."

* * *

**Das war es erstmal. Ich habe mir geschworen an dieser Stelle keine Versprechungen mehr für das nächste Update zu setzten.  
Es sieht im Augenblick nicht schlecht aus für nächstes Wochenende, mal sehen, wie weit ich komme.  
Bis bald**

**Vestilia**


	25. Chapter 25

**So ihr Lieben. Endlich geht es weiter. Ich habe jetzt Urlaub und hoffe dadurch etwas mehr zum Schreiben zu kommen. Mit etwas Glück dauert es diesmal nicht ganz so lange bis zum Update.  
Zum letzten Kapitel habe ich 8 Reviews bekommen, das ist so wahnsinnig schön. Ich bin richtig stolz, vielen Dank.  
Einige haben mich gebeten, Hermine "nicht gleich in den Schafsaal zurück zu schicken", "Snape in die Enge zu treiben...". Hmmm. so habe ich mir das auch gedacht, lest was für die gute Hermine dabei rauskommt.  
Allen denen ich nicht persönlich antworten konnte, oder die ich vielleicht sogar vergessen habe, nochmal einen ganz besonderen Dank. Schön das euch diese Geschichte gefällt. **

**Und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen.**

* * *

**Kapitel 25**

Mit schnellen Schritten schloss er den Abstand, den Hermine erst wenige Sekunden zuvor zwischen ihnen geschaffen hatte. Sie war verwirrt und konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen.  
Sie musste fort, von ihm, aus diesem Raum.  
Doch Snape versperrte ihr den Weg.  
Er würde sie nicht gehen lassen, keine Ruhe geben, bis sie nicht ausgesprochen hatte, was er niemals erfahren durfte.  
Sie hatte sich geirrt, ihre Phantasie hatte ihr einen grausamen Streich gespielt.  
Sie wollte sich selbst mit Abscheu betrachten, sich für ihre Träume verurteilen, doch es gelang ihr nicht.  
Diese Tatsache verängstigte sie.

Deutlich konnte sie seinen Blick auf sich spüren, doch sie sah nicht auf.  
Stattdessen versuchte sie sich an ihm vorbei zu zwängen, die Tür zu erreichen.  
Seine Hand umfasste fest ihren Arm. Erschrocken fuhr sie zusammen.  
Fort, fort.  
Am liebsten hätte sie versucht sich mit aller Kraft von ihm los zu reißen, wäre sie davon gerannt.  
Sollte er sie doch für verrückt halten, oder für verängstigt.  
Sie konnte seine Gegenwart nicht ertragen.  
Vor allem nicht hier.

„Haben Sie nicht etwas vergessen?"  
Die Worte drangen zäh wie Harz in ihren Panik erfüllten Verstand, konnten ihren eigenen, laut dröhnenden Herzschlag gerade noch übertönen.  
Es war keine Frage gewesen, sondern eine Feststellung.  
Er würde sie zwingen, ihm zu antworten. Wenn sie es nicht freiwillig tat, so würde er selbst ihre Gedanken aufspüren.  
Der Kunst der Legilimentik hatte sie nichts entgegen zu setzten.  
Der Druck auf ihren Arm verstärkte sich.  
„Sehen Sie mich an."  
Nein, diesen gefallen würde sie ihm nicht tun, keinesfalls würde sie Tür und Tor ihrer Seele öffnen um ihm ein Eindringen in ihren Geist zu erleichtern.  
Hermine schloss ihre Augen.  
Ihr Atem hatte sich stark beschleunigt, um ihren Puls messen zu können bräuchte man sie nicht mehr zu berühren, das schnelle Schlagen war deutlich an ihrem Hals zu sehen.  
Er würde über sie lachen, wenn er erst gefunden hätte, wonach er suchte.  
Er würde sie verspotten, hier, heute Nacht und den Rest ihres Lebens, solange er Gelegenheit dazu haben würde.  
Niemals hatte sie ihm eine Angriffsfläche bieten wollen. Zu gut wusste sie, wie er Menschen behandelte, die er für schwach hielt.  
Und wie armselig und schwach konnte man wohl sein, um von Severus Snape auf diese Art zu träumen.

Sie hatte es genossen, so viel musste sie sich nun eingestehen.  
Es hatte sie verängstigt, er hatte sie angewidert und doch war es der Erfüllung eines lang gehegten Wunsches gleich gekommen, als er in sie eingedrungen war.  
Warum?  
Was war bloß mit ihr geschehen, was hatte dieser Mann in ihr ausgelöst.  
Er war undankbar, gewalttätig, grausam.  
Und doch...  
Er durfte es niemals erfahren.

„Miss Granger, was zum Teufel ist los mit Ihnen."  
Seine Stimme verriet seine Ungeduld.  
Ihr Körper spannte sich an, bereit die Flucht zu ergreifen, genau in dem Moment, als er ihr Kinn ergriff und ihren Kopf in seine Richtung zwang.  
„Wovor haben Sie Angst?"  
Seine Stimme war vollkommen ruhig, frei von Spott und Verachtung.  
Sie antwortete, ehe sie darüber nachgedacht hatte.  
„Vor Ihnen..."  
Sie hörte, wie er die Luft stark in seine Lunge sog. Dann ließ er sie los.  
Überrascht öffnete Hermine die Augen.  
Das erste was sie sah, war nicht etwa Snape. Genau in ihrem Blickfeld lag ihr Zauberstab, den er ihr wohl die ganze Zeit vor die geschlossenen Augen gehalten hatte.  
Ihr Blick fokussierte sich überrascht auf Snape.  
Er sah mit einem mal sehr müde aus. Und es lag etwas in seinem Blick was ihn vollkommen fremd wirken ließ.  
Eine unterschwellige Traurigkeit.

Sie griff nach ihrem Zauberstab und wich dann einen Schritt vor ihm zurück.  
„Gehen Sie nur Miss Granger."  
Sie blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, statt sich abzuwenden, starrt sie ihn unverhohlen an.  
„Sie wollten mir nur meinen Zauberstab geben?"  
Sein Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich, binnen Sekundenbruchteilen war jegliche Emotion daraus verschwunden, er verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust. Deutlich war zu erkennen, das er sich in eine Abwehrhaltung begeben hatte.  
„Was dachten Sie denn?"  
Da war er wieder, der altbekannte Spott.  
Sie reagierte sofort.  
„Ich hatte erwartet, dass Sie mich nicht einfach gehen lassen würden, nicht bevor Sie nicht erfahren haben, was Sie wissen wollen."  
Er zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen, legte seine rechte Hand an seine Stirn.  
Er tat so, als würde er angestrengt überlegen.

„In der Tat... Das hätte ich beinahe vergessen, vielen Dank, dass Sie mich daran erinnern, Miss Granger.  
Wollen Sie hier stehen bleiben, oder sich lieber setzten, während ich in Ihre Erinnerungen eindringe."  
Ein hämisches Grinsen zeichnete sich auf sein Gesicht.  
Er verhöhnte sie.  
Doch überraschender Weise berührte es sie nicht nur peinlich. Es schmerzte.  
Und es machte sie wütend.  
„Sie finden das also belustigend?  
Merkwürdig, das sah eben noch ganz anders aus...  
Ich gebe zu, Sie sind ein guter Schauspieler, ich würde Ihnen diese Show vielleicht auch abnehmen, wenn ich bis eben meine Augen geschlossen gehalten hätte.  
Doch es ist nicht besonders glaubwürdig, erst die Maske abzusetzen und sie dann schnell wieder anzulegen, wenn es Ihnen unangenehm wird, sich mit einem anderen Menschen als sich selbst auseinanderzusetzten.  
Sie sind ein Feigling..."  
Er rauschte an ihr vorbei, zur Tür und öffnete sie.  
„Raus hier, sofort, oder Sie werden es bitter bereuen."

Hermine schluckte schwer. Sie wusste, dass sie zu weit gegangen war.  
Doch anstatt ihren Mund zu halten und zu tun was er sagte, blieb sie stehen.  
Er hatte ihr gezeigt, dass er verletzlich war, gerade in diesem Moment tat er es wieder.  
Sie konnte ihn verletzten...  
Diese Erkenntnis war berauschend, sie genoss es eine gewisse Macht über ihn ausüben zu können. Auf welch schmalen Grad sie sich damit bewegte, war vollkommen vergessen.  
Das er ein Todesser gewesen war, er ihr mehrfach gedroht, sie sogar geschlagen hatte, war in diesem Augenblick nicht mehr existent.  
Sie konnte ihn verletzten und sie wollte zu gerne wissen, warum.  
Sie bleib stehen, bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter.

„Granger... Ich warne Sie ein letztes Mal gehen Sie.  
Wenn sich diese Tür erst einmal geschlossen hat, wird sie sich so schnell nicht wieder öffnen."  
Sie ging nicht auf seine Drohung ein.  
Stattdessen trat sie die Flucht nach vorn an.  
„Sie sind sehr verletzlich..."  
Das Schauspiel was sich auf seinem Gesicht abspielte war allein schon Lohn genug.  
Was auch immer er ihr nun antun würde, sie würde es nie vergessen.  
Zunächst schien alle Farbe aus seinen Zügen zu weichen, für einen Sekundenbruchteil war er kreidebleich.  
Dann lief er rot an. Es war ein zartes rot, sie wusste nicht, ob er wütend oder beschämt war.  
Er ließ die Tür laut ins Schloss knallen.  
Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, so stark, dass die Fingerknöchel weiß hervor traten.  
Damit war die Frage nach seiner emotionalen Lage wohl geklärt.

Er stürmte auf sie zu, doch Hermine wich nicht vor ihm zurück.  
„Wollen Sie mich jetzt schlagen?"  
Sie spie ihm diese Worte entgegen noch ehe er sie ganz erreicht hatte.  
Zum ersten Mal fühlte sie sich ihm überlegen, was auch immer er jetzt würde tun können, sie würde die Erinnerung an diese Situation als großes Trostpflaster mit aus diesen Räumen nehmen.  
Sie fühlte sich als Sieger.

Zu spät erkannte sie das Lächeln, das immer breiter zu werden schien.  
Zu spät reagierte sie auf das Zücken seines Zauberstabs.  
„Legilimens."  
Sie hatte gehofft das es das letzte sein würde, was sie bewusst wahrnahm, doch das war es leider nicht.  
Deutlich konnte sie seine Worte hören.  
„Miss Granger... Sie sollten sich niemals einem Gegner zum Kampf stellen, der Ihre Ängste kennt."  
Viel zu deutlich nahm sie seine Reise quer durch ihre Erinnerungen wahr.

* * *

**Ich gebe zu, es ist ein wenig kurz. Aber es ist eine perfekte Situation um Kapitel damit zu beginnen und zu beenden.  
Ich bin wie immer gespannt, was ihr davon haltet.  
Und ich hoffe, dass überhaupt jemand dieses Kapitel liest, jetzt wo wohl alle damit beschäftigt sind, in Band 7 zu schmökern;-) **

**Bis bald**

**Eure Vestilia **


	26. Chapter 26

**Ich habe es geschafft mal wieder ein Kapitel pünktlich fertigzustellen.  
Vielen, vielen Dank für die Reviews, vorallem Sepsis und Aconitum, denen ich nicht persönlich antworten konnte.  
Ihr seit alle so gut zu mir. **

**Dann mal viel Spaß beim Lesen.**

* * *

**Kapitel 26**

Er war ihr erlegen und sie wusste es.  
Er stand an der geöffneten Tür, bereit sie hinauszuwerfen und sie verhöhnte ihn.  
Verletzlich... Nein das war er nicht. Er durfte es nicht sein. Das würde er ihr beweisen.  
Als er die Tür mit einem lauten Knall ins Schloss fiel, hatte er ein Zusammenzucken von ihr erwartet, doch diesen Gefallen tat Hermine ihm nicht.  
Was hatte er denn nun noch für eine Wahl. Sein Gesicht zu verlieren, oder ihr zu zeigen, dass sie nicht die Macht über ihn hatte, die sie selbst schon erkannt haben zu schien.  
Er ging mit schnellen Schritten auf sie zu.  
„Wollen Sie mich jetzt schlagen?"  
Ihre Stimme war fest, frei von Furcht. Er konnte ihr nicht mehr drohen, dass wurde ihm spätestens in diesem Augenblick bewusst.  
Sie hatte viel zu viel von ihm gesehen. Noch vor wenigen Minuten war sie voller Angst gewesen, doch dann hatte er gezeigt, dass er nicht vorgehabt hatte, ihr etwas anzutun.  
Sie musste wohl erkannt haben, wie schockiert er gewesen war, dass ihre Angst vor ihm noch immer so gegenwärtig war.  
In diesem Moment waren beide in dem Glauben gewesen, er könne ihr kein Haar mehr krümmen. Ihr hatte es die nötige Sicherheit gegeben, sich ihm auf diese Weise entgegenzustellen.  
Nun, sie hatten sich wohl beide geirrt.

Hermine Granger schien erkannt zu haben, dass sie ihm etwas bedeutete.  
Er hatte sich lächerlich gemacht, lächerlich in einem Anflug von Schwärmerei.  
Sie durfte dieses Zimmer nicht in diesem Glauben verlassen, sonst wäre er für alle Zeit dieser Lächerlichkeit preisgegeben.  
Nein, schlagen konnte er sie nicht. Nicht mehr. Nicht noch einmal.  
So wandte er die einzige Waffe an, die ihm geblieben war. Noch ehe er es richtig überdacht hatte, noch ehe er den eigenen Fehler erkannte hatte, war die Formel gesprochen.  
„Legilimens."  
Der Anblick ihres entsetzten Gesichts ließ sein Herz höher schlagen.  
Sie war so schön. So verletzlich.  
Wieder bedrohte er sie, drohte damit, dass er ihre Ängste kannte. Niemals durfte sie wissen, dass er etwas für sie empfand.  
Und dann glitten die Erinnerungen an ihm vorbei.  
Er schloss die Augen, Hermine hatte es schon längst getan, fast so als könne diese Geste ihren Geist verschließen. Sie war so naiv.  
Er suchte konkret die Erinnerungen, in denen er selbst eine Rolle spielte.  
Es überraschte ihn, wieviele es waren.

Er spürte ihren Hass, als er sie in jener Nacht, in der sie sich zum ersten Mal seit einem Jahr begegnet waren, überwältigt hatte, ihren Ekel, als sie ihn entkleidete, pflegte, heilte.  
Das war der Moment in dem er die Verbindung abbrechen wollte, in dem er fest davon überzeugt war, nichts anderes finden zu können.  
Ja, er war verletzlich, diese Erinnerungen schmerzten zutiefst, ließen sie ihn doch in dem Glauben, von dem einzigen Menschen, der ihm etwas bedeutete verachtet zu werden.  
Er würde die Verbindung lösen, sich geschlagen geben. Hermine würde ihn als gebrochen vorfinden, einem einsamen, alten Mann gegenüber stehen.  
Gerade als er den Zauber zu beenden versuchte, empfand er etwas anderes, sie empfand etwas anderes.  
Mitleid.

Er sah sich selbst in der heulenden Hütte, nackt vor ihr liegend.  
Er konnte ihre Bemühungen spüren, ihn nicht mehr als nötig anzusehen. Doch diese Bemühung entsprang nicht der Verachtung. Sie tat es getan um seine Achtung zu wahren, ihn nicht unnötig leiden zu lassen.  
Er hatte ihr vorgeworfen, sie würde ihn quälen, doch sie hatte das genaue Gegenteil getan.  
Vorsichtig strich sie über seine Wunden und zum ersten Mal seit lange, wusste er wieder, warum die Träume begonnen hatten.  
Sie war der erste Mensch seit einer Ewigkeit gewesen, die ihm Zärtlichkeiten schenkte, auch wenn diese nur in einer sanften Behandlung seiner Verletzungen gelegen hatten.  
Die Medikamente, die sie ihm verabreicht hatte, hatten seine Phantasien vielleicht angeregt, vielleicht intensiviert, doch entsprungen waren sie aus dieser zärtlichen Behandlung.  
Und in dem Augenblick, in dem er seine eigene Haut mit ihren Fingern zu spüren schien, erwachte in ihm selbst die lebhafte Erinnerung ihrer Hände auf seiner Haut.  
Ein leises, klägliches Stöhnen drang aus seinem Mund. Er wusste, dass sie es gehört hatte, doch das war ihm egal.  
Er verweilte eine kleine Ewigkeit in diesem Moment, rief diese Erinnerung immer wieder auf und genoss sie in vollen Zügen.  
Er wusste auch, dass er einen fatalen Fehler in dieser Vereinigung beging.  
Sein eigener Geist öffnete sich zunehmend, er konnte beobachten, wie sich die Bilder vermischten, wie er die Behandlung einmal aus ihrer und einmal aus seiner Perspektive erlebte, wie einmal ihre Fürsorge und dann wieder seine Furcht spürte, unter der er in diesem Moment gelitten hatte.  
Die Furcht vor der Demütigung, die so vollkommen unangebracht gewesen war.  
Nach gefühlten Stunden könnte er sich endlich von diesen Bildern lösen, könnte er in den Erinnerungen weiter voranschreiten.

Er fand sich erneut in der heulenden Hütte wieder, sah sich selbst durch ihre Augen auf seinem Krankenlager liegen. Er schlief.  
Er erlebte, wie intensiv Hermine Granger ihn gemustert hatte, wieviel Mitleid sie empfunden hatte, wie überrascht sie gewesen war, ihn so entspannt zu sehen.  
Im ersten Augenblick wusste er nicht, wann sich das zugetragen hatte, doch kurz darauf wurde es ihm schmerzlich bewusst. Er brauchte nur seinen eigenen Gesichtsausdruck zu sehen, nachdem er erwacht war.  
Es war die Nacht in der er das erste Mal von ihr geträumt hatte, die Nacht in der sie gesehen hatte, was er geträumt haben musste.  
In ihm selbst stieg die altbekannte Panik auf, während die Gefühle von Hermine nur mit Verwirrung zu beschreiben waren. Verwirrung um seine Angst.  
Sein Herz raste, als er Zeuge des Moments wurde, in dem sie die Bettdecke zurückgeschlagen hatte. Er wartete auf ihren Spott, doch er blieb aus.  
Stattdessen fühlte er nichts als Peinlichkeit, Ratlosigkeit, Mitgefühl.

Er spürte, dass sie selbst mit der Situation vollkommen überfordert gewesen war, ihr Geist verriet ihm...  
Sie hatte so etwas noch nie gesehen.  
Hermine Granger war das, wofür er sie hielt. Unbefleckt und rein.  
Sie hatte gewusst um was es sich handelte, aber derartiges in keinster Weise erlebt.  
In diesem Moment wusste er, dass sie noch Jungfrau war.  
Er hörte sie im selben Moment wimmern, weinen.  
Kurz war er versucht es zu beenden, ihr weitere Peinlichkeiten zu ersparen.  
So wie sie es für ihn ein ums andere Mal getan hatte. Doch er war nicht wie sie.  
Die Neugierde trieb ihn weiter voran.  
Doch er wollte sie nicht unnötig quälen, nicht unnötig viele Szenen durch ihre Augen, mit ihren Gefühlen erleben.  
Er trieb die Erinnerungen voran, zu den letzten Stunden, die er in der heulenden Hütte verbracht hatte.

Er spürte ihre Angst, in der Nacht, als er unter dem Ruf Voldemorts gelitten hatte. Angst versagt zu haben, aber auch...  
Angst um ihn, um seine Gesundheit, Angst ihm die schmerzen nicht nehmen, nicht einmal lindern zu können.  
Und wieder Angst, nur wenig später. Angst, dass er getötet werden würde, als Minerva die Hütte betreten hatte.  
Verwirrt setzte er seine Reise fort, immer tiefer in ihren Geist hinein.  
Die verschiedensten Empfindungen rauschten an ihm vorbei.  
Verzweiflung, Angst, Schuld, das Gefühl der Unzulänglichkeit, Selbsthass.  
Und immer wieder kreisten ihre Gedanken um ihn.  
Dann fühlte er plötzlich ihre Dankbarkeit, er befand sich in der Nacht, in der er sie am Gehen gehindert hatte.  
Sie war wütend gewesen, doch nachdem er mit ihr gesprochen hatte, war sie erleichtert... Er hatte ihr in dieser Nacht tatsächlich geholfen.  
In der Nacht, in der der Ursprung für ihr heutiges Hiersein lag.

Dieser Gedanke führte ihn in die nahe Vergangenheit.  
Wieder konnte er konnte ihre Angst spüren, Angst vor dem was sie in seinen Räumen erwarten würde. Und gleichzeitig die Entschlossenheit die Wahrheit herauszufinden.  
Sie war in dem Glauben, er habe sie vergewaltigt.  
Und endlich fand er den Grund für diese Gedanken. Sie hatte es geträumt.  
Snape schluckte schwer.  
Er selbst hatte sich einmal vorgestellt, sie sich gewaltsam zu nehmen, hatte sich kaum von dieser Vorstellung lösen können.  
Jetzt scheute er sich ihren Traum anzusehen, er hatte Angst vor dem, was sie dabei empfunden hatte, Angst davor, doch wieder mit ihrer Verachtung gestraft zu werden.  
Und dennoch, rief er ihre Erinnerungen an diesen Moment auf. Er hoffte, dass diese Bilder und die dazugehörigen Empfindungen dazu beitragen konnten, sich von ihr zu lösen.  
Wenn er sich selbst als das Untier sah, welches sie zweifellos in ihm erkannt haben musste, vielleicht würde seine Träume dann enden. Vielleicht würde er erkennen, dass jegliche Hoffnung aussichtslos war.  
Es war verwirrend.

Sie erlebte die Geschehnisse in vollkommener Dunkelheit, unfähig sich zu bewegen. Es war erschreckend, wie real ihr Traum begann.  
Sie hatte geträumt, dass er sie fest an sich gedrückt hielt, genau so, wie es in der Realität gewesen war.  
Sie hatte geträumt, dass er sie sanft auf das Sofa gelegt hatte, dass er zunächst ratlos durch das Zimmer geschritten war, so wie er es tatsächlich getan hatte.  
Doch was dann geschah, wich deutlich von seinen Erinnerungen ab.  
Er erlebte, wie Hermine von ihm selbst entkleidet wurde, wie er sanft über ihren Körper strich, wie er sie stimuliert.  
Er fühlte die Abscheu und die Verzweiflung der jungen Frau, das Gefühl der totalen Wehrlosigkeit, ihre Angst.  
Er spürte wie die Übelkeit in ihr aufstieg, als das Geräusch von raschelnder, fallender Kleidung an ihr Ohr drang.  
Doch dann wechselten die Gefühle urplötzlich.  
Er spürte eine Welle der Erregung, die ihren Körper zu durchströmen schien, die seinen eigenen erfasste.  
Sie war erwacht, der Traum war durchgestanden, doch anders als er es erwartet hätte, weinte Hermine nicht in ihre Kissen.  
Er wurde Zeuge, wie die Hand der jungen Frau zwischen deren Beine glitt.

Das war der Moment, in dem er die Verbindung unterbrach.  
Er selbst wusste zu gut, wie grausam es war, einen Menschen an solch einer intimen Situation teil haben lassen zu müssen. Und er hätte das Gefühl, welches die Bilder in ihm ausgelöst hatten, nicht länger ertragen können, ohne seine eigene Hand in tiefere Regionen seines Körpers zu lenken.  
Er beendete den Zauber und wich mit einem Keuchen von ihr zurück, wandte sich von ihr ab.

Hermine schluchzte laut auf, er konnte hören, wie sie in sich zusammensackte um dann haltlos zu weinen.  
Er empfand Mitleid mit ihr, so wie sie es ihm so häufig entgegen gebracht hatte, er fühlte sich schuldig, weil er der Auslöser für das Leid war, das sie jetzt empfand. Er war vollkommen verwirrt, durch die Bilder, die er gesehen hatte.  
Sein Herz raste, sein Körper war angespannt, erregt und müde zugleich.  
Sie hatte es genossen...  
Er fuhr sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht, versuchte unter ihren immer kläglicher werdenden Lauten einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.  
Sie hatte es genossen.  
Vorsichtig schaute er über seine Schulter zu ihr.  
Sie saß auf dem Boden, ihre Hände vor das Gesicht geschlagen.  
Sein Inneres zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen.  
Er wusste nicht was er ihr sagen sollte, was ihr helfen würde. Und so wartete er auf eine Reaktion von ihr. Er wartete sehr lange, stand unbewegt in seinem Wohnzimmer und schaute auf die klägliche Gestalt.

* * *

**Und wie ist ein Kapitel beendet.  
Im Augenblick bin ich sehr stark am Überlegen wie weit ich die Handlung dieser geschichte noch voran treiben werde, was ein idealer Punkt zum aufhören wäre.  
Für Vorschläge bin ich offen;-)  
Bis bald**

**Vestilia **


	27. Chapter 27

**Schön, dass euch das letzte Kapitel gefallen hat, das freut mich wirklich.  
Ich bin gespannt, wie euch dieses gefällt.  
Wie immer, der Dank an all die Reviewer, denen ich nicht persönlich antworten konnte. **

* * *

**Kapitel 27**

Snape hatte es getan.  
Er war in ihren Geist eingedrungen, war Zeuge all ihrer Ängste und ihrer Verzweiflung gewesen. Zeuge ihrer Schwäche.  
An nichts anderes konnte sie denken, Hermine wusste nicht, ob es Minuten oder Stunden waren, die sie vollkommen apathisch auf seinem Wohnzimmerboden kauerte.  
Ihren Tränen ließ sie freien Lauf, dass laute Schluchzen versuchte sie erst gar nicht zu unterdrücken. Es bestand weder Aussicht darauf, dass es ihr gelingen könnte, noch lief sie Gefahr, dass Snape etwas sehen könnte, was er bisher noch nicht zu Gesicht bekommen hatte.

Mit wachsender Verzweiflung rief sie sich all die Szenen in Erinnerung, die er gesehen hatte, all die Gefühle, die sie mit diesen Momenten verband.  
Bei diesen Gedanken wurde ihr speiübel.  
Ein lautes Schluchzen drang aus ihrer Kehle. Sie würde ihm niemals mehr in die Augenblicken können. Sie wollte diesem Unmenschen eigentlich auch kein weiteres Mal über den Weg laufen.  
Gerne hätte sie sein Quartier verlassen, doch die Scham und die Kraftlosigkeit fesselte sie geradezu an seinen Fußboden.  
Und er stand immer noch vor ihr, schaute auf sie herab.  
Kein Wort hatte er bisher gesagt. Warum nicht? Warte er darauf, bis sie sich scheinbar beruhigt hatte, um dann einen Angriff zu starten?  
Wollte er sie doppelt quälen, in dem er sie in dem Glauben ließ, er ließe sie unbehelligt gehen, nur um dann in aller Ausführlichkeit über sie zu spotten?  
Diesen Gefallen würde sie ihm nicht tun.

„Worauf warten Sie noch, Sie Bastard?"  
Er reagierte nicht.  
Nicht einmal das überraschte sie. Er wollte ihr mit Sicherheit in ihr verquollenes Gesicht lachen, wenn er seine Worte wählte, die weit verletzender sein würden, als es ein Schlag je hätte sein können.  
Und sie hatte ihm nichts entgegen zu setzten.  
Was war schon ein feuchter Traum unter Medikamenteneinfluss gegen...  
Gegen die Abartigkeit die ihrem Geist freiwillig entsprungen war.  
Vielleicht sollte sie sich ihm einfach stellen, Mut beweisen, den sie eigentlich nicht besaß.  
Sie hob ihren Blick, ihre inzwischen scheinbar ausgetrockneten Augen hatte Mühe ihn überhaupt klar zu erkennen.

„Sie haben gewonnen, Snape. Worauf warten Sie noch, feiern Sie und zerfleischen Sie ihr Opfer..."  
Er sagte noch immer nichts. Stattdessen griff er in eine Tasche seines Morgenmantels und zog eines schneeweißes Stofftaschentuch heraus.  
Er reichte es ihr stumm.  
Hermine griff es mit einer wütenden Bewegung, wischte sich damit über das Gesicht, schnäuzte sich die Nase. Und warf ihm schließlich das Taschentuch entgegen.  
Es traf ihn an seiner Brust, er beobachtete wie es zu Boden viel und starrte es dort liegend noch einige Sekunden an.  
Dann schaute er auf sie herab. Hermine wandte ihren Blick nicht ab, sie wollte sich diese Blöße nicht geben.  
„Ein sehr damenhaftes Verhalten, welches sie an den Tag legen."  
Sie sah ihn verwundert an, schaute sich im Zimmer um.  
„Habe ich etwas verpasst? Sind Sie nicht das Arschloch, dass gerade in meinen Verstand eingedrungen ist, dass..."  
Seine Augen verengten sich.  
„Es reicht Granger."

Und endlich fand sie die Kraft sich zu erheben, langsam zwar, aber sie stand ihm schließlich gegenüber.  
Sie wollte ihn anschreien, doch ihre Stimme war nicht mehr als ein heiseres Flüstern. Sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass noch immer vereinzelte Tränen über ich geschwollenes Gesicht liefen.  
„Sie sind ein vollendeter Gentleman, nicht wahr? So zuvorkommend, höflich...  
Sie widern mich an, Sie sind nichts als ein Heuchler, ein gemeines Schwein. Wenn Sie mir noch etwas an den Kopf werfen wollen, dann rate ich Ihnen es schnell zu tun, denn ich werde diesen Raum jetzt verlassen und hoffen, dass ich Ihnen niemals wieder über den Weg laufen werde."

Zu ihrer Überraschung reagierte er nicht, er schaute sie nur stumm an, seinen Augen waren vollkommen ausdruckslos.  
Und so wandte sie sich nach einigen Sekunden ab und ging mit schnellen Schritten zur Tür. Nichts wollte sie sehnlicher, als dieses Quartier zu verlassen. Etwas, dass sie schon sehr viel früher hätte tun sollen. Was auch immer sie sich eingebildet hatte, dieser Mann war nicht verletzlich. Er war nur verletzend.  
Es musste sie der Teufel geritten haben, etwas anderes über ihn zu denken.  
Gerade als sie sich der Zweideutigkeit dieses Gedanken bewusst wurde, gerade als sich darüber zu ihrem eigenen Ärgernis ein schiefes Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht stahl, vernahm sie seine Worte.

„Verzeihen Sie mir."

Es war so leise gewesen, dass Hermine für einen Augenblick glaubte sich verhört zu haben. Sie erreichte die Tür, als er es wiederholte. Lauter.  
„Verzeihen Sie mir, Miss Granger."  
Sie war dem Weg aus dieser Hölle so nah. Warum wollte sie ihn nicht weitergehen, warum wollte sie seine Worte nicht ignorieren.  
Weil er es auch nicht getan hatte, als sie noch vor einer Weile auf der anderen Seite der Tür gestanden hatte, als sie um Verzeihung gebeten hatte.  
Und, weil sie noch nie erlebt hatte, dass sich dieser Mensch entschuldigte.  
Ihre innere Stimme riet ihr weiterhin zur Flucht, hielt seine Worte für einen Trick um sie später nur noch mehr quälen zu können. Doch das tat sie als Unsinn ab.  
Wollte er sie hier zurückhalten, hätte er nur ihren Arm ergreifen brauchen, so wie er es an dieser Nacht schon so oft getan hatte.

So drehte sie sich um, gerade noch rechtzeitig um zu sehen, wie er seinen Zauberstab schwang.  
Geistesgegenwärtig, wich sie dem Zauber aus, der nun statt ihrer die Tür traf und dort eine schwarze Vertiefung hinterließ.  
Sie hätte auf ihre innere Stimme hören sollen.  
Entsetzt sah sie ihn an. Ihre Worte sprudelten aus ihr heraus, obwohl sie fest davon überzeugt gewesen war, vor Schock nicht reden zu können.  
„Was war das?"  
Doch er antwortete nicht, stattdessen erhob er den Zauberstab erneut.  
Erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie ihren eigenen noch immer in der Hand hielt, dass sie sich regelrecht an ihn klammerte, seit er in ihren Geist eingedrungen war.

„Expelliarmus."

Niemals hätte sie es für möglich gehalten. Die Formel halte noch immer durch ihren Kopf, als sein Zauberstab in ihre Hand flog.  
Sie hatte ihn überwältigt, ihn der doch so viel stärker war als sie, ihn der ihr ihre Schwäche ein ums andere Mal vor Augen geführt hatte.  
„Was wollten sie mir jetzt noch antun?"  
Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Gar nichts wollte ich Ihnen Antun. Ich wollte Ihnen helfen. Ich wollte Ihnen ihr Gedächtnis an die vergangenen Minuten nehmen..."  
Sie warf ihm seinen Zauberstab vor die Füße.  
„Sehr einfallsreich, ich gratuliere. Vielleicht fragen Sie mich das nächste mal einfach bevor sie es tun."  
Er atmete empört aus.  
Die Klangfarbe seiner Stimme war herablassend wie eh und je.  
„In Ordnung Granger. Möchten Sie, dass ich Ihnen Ihr Gedächtnis nehme?"  
Sie sah ihn offen an.  
„Nein."  
Mit diesen Worten wandte sie sich von ihm ab, ging zur Tür.  
„Warum nicht?"  
Einen Augenblick glaubte sie, eine Spur Verzweiflung in seiner Stimme zu erkennen. Doch ein Blick auf sein Gesicht, dass von so viel Wut gezeichnet war, verriet ihr das Gegenteil.  
„Ich möchte nicht vergessen, was Sie getan haben. Ich möchte mich daran erinnern, falls ich Ihnen nocheinmal begegnen sollte. Ich möchte mich erinnern, dass Sie ein hinterhältiger Bastard sind."

Sie verließ sein Quartier, noch ehe er hätte antworten können. Sie beschleunigte ihre Schritte, aus Angst er könnte sie verfolgen.  
Doch er tat es nicht. Im Gegenteil, nach wenigen Schritten hörte sie, wie seine Tür mit einem regelrechten Krachen ins Schloss viel. Sie glaubte sogar das Geräusch von bröckelndem Putz zu hören, der auf den kalten Steinfußboden rieselte.  
Nein, er würde ihr das Gedächtnis nicht rauben.  
Sie wollte nicht vergessen, wie sehr er sie gequält hatte.  
Und sie wollte nicht vergessen, dass er sich bei ihr entschuldigt hatte.

Als sie schließlich in ihrem Schlafsaal zurückkehrte, fiel ihr Blick zunächst auf den Wecker, der auf ihrem kleinen Nachtschränkchen stand.  
Es war bereits drei Uhr morgens.  
Viel Zeit zum Schlafen würde ihr nun nicht mehr bleiben.  
Sie bezweifelte auch, dass sie überhaupt würde schlafen können, nach allem, was eben geschehen war.  
Hermine sollte in diesem Punkt recht behalten.  
Immer wieder spukten Erinnerungen durch ihren Geist, ihre eigenen, aber auch Erinnerungsfragmente, die unmöglich ihr gehören konnten.  
Ihren Zauberstab behielt sie während der nächsten Stunden fest in ihrer Hand.

* * *

**Und, was meint ihr?  
Über Reviews würde ich mich wie immer sehr freuen. **  
**Vor Samstag wird es kein Update geben, aber ich hoffe, dass ich bis zum Wochende ein neues Kapitel schaffe.  
Bis bald**

** Vestilia **


	28. Chapter 28

Es geht weiter.  
Ich selbst hatte für dieses Wochenende am wenigsten mit einem Update gerechnet, aber dann hat mich die Schreibwut gepackt;-)  
Wie immer einen Riesendank an die fleißigen Reviewer.

Viel spaß beim Lesen.

* * *

**Kapitel 28**

Sie war fort, gegangen mit dem festen Vorsatz ihn niemals wieder zu sehen.  
Er war ein solcher Narr, hatte sich der Hoffnung hingegeben, dass sie irgendwann etwas anderes in ihm sehen könnte, als das was er war.  
Ein Monster, dass in seiner Wut nur allzu schnell die guten Vorsätze vergaß.  
Vorsätze, die er niemals würde einhalten können.  
Diese Nacht hatte eindrucksvoll bewiesen, dass er nicht in der Lage war, seine Wut zu kontrollieren, dass es für Hermine nichts als Gefährdung darstellte, in seiner Nähe zu sein.  
Die Nähe die er sich sehnlicher wünschte als alles andere.  
Hermine, die er doch nur von sich stoßen konnte.  
Niemals zuvor hatte er es deutlicher gesehen als in dieser Nacht.

Er liebte sie.

Es bereitete ihm beinahe körperlich schmerzen, sie nun ein für alle Mal in die Flucht geschlagen zu haben. Er hatte sie unwiderruflich verloren...  
Verloren, bevor er sie auch nur annähernd besessen hatte.  
Sie wollte ihn niemals wieder sehen...  
Er konnte sie nur zu gut verstehen. Er selbst konnte sich kaum ertragen.  
Mit den niedersten Worten beschimpfte er sich, im Nachhinein nicht wissend, ob er die Worte tatsächlich laut zu sich selbst gesprochen hatte.  
Doch irgendwann erlosch seine Wut, es blieb nichts als Verzweiflung zurück.  
Verzweiflung und der Wunsch es wieder _gut_ zu machen.  
Wie oft hatte er sich in den letzten Monaten geschworen, ihr zu danken und auf Knien ihre Verzeihung zu erbitten. Wie oft hatte er sich eingeredet, er müsse nur den richtigen Moment abwarten.  
Er war niemals gekommen. Oder er hatte ihn nicht erkannt.

Er hatte es versucht, kurz bevor sie sein Quartier so fluchtartig verlassen hatte.  
Sie hatte ihre Schritte verlangsamt, hatte sich zu ihm umgedreht.  
Doch anstatt ihr alles zu offenbaren hatte er diese Gelegenheit genutzt, um sie anzugreifen.  
Wie unglaubwürdig mussten ihr seine Worte nun erscheinen.  
Er hatte so gehandelt wie er es stets in seinem Leben getan hatte. Er stand nicht zu seinen Fehlern, er wollte der Verantwortung dafür entgehen. Anstatt offen und ehrlich zu ihr zu sein, hatte er versucht, ihr Erinnerungen an die letzten Minuten zu nehmen.  
Nicht zuletzt weil er befürchtete, sie könne zu viel von seinen eigenen Empfindungen gespürt haben, als er in ihren Geist eingedrungen war.  
Er hatte die Chance auf eine Entschuldigung ein für alle Mal verpasst.  
Sie konnte jetzt nur unangebrachter sein, als jemals zuvor.

Dieser Gedanke kam ihm, als er sich schon längst auf den Gängen in Richtung des Gryffindor-Turms befand.  
Er ließ ihn unbeachtet.  
Einmal wollte er etwas richtig machen, nur einmal wollte er etwas zu ende führen. Wenn er es in dieser Nacht nicht tat, würde es niemals geschehen.  
Hermine würde ihm aus den Weg gehen, ihn meiden.  
Wie unglaubwürdig würden seine Worte in einem späteren Moment wirken, so viel unglaubwürdiger, als sie ohnehin schon waren.

Zum ersten Mal bedankte sich Severus Snape im Stillen für die Redseligkeit McGonagall's.  
Nur dieser Tatsache war es zu verdanken, dass er seine Schritte zielsicher in den Schlafsaal Hermines lenken konnte.  
Es war ihr wichtig gewesen, dass jeder Bewohner den Aufenthaltsort der anderen kannte, dies sei im Falle eines Angriffs von bedeutender Wichtigkeit.  
Ja, in diesem Moment dankte er ihr für diese Annahme.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum war nur schwach durch die rot glimmende Glut im Kamin beleuchtet.  
Doch es genügte Severus um den Hindernissen auf dem Weg zu der schmalen Wendeltreppe, hinauf zu den Schlafsäälen auszuweichen.  
Sein Herz raste, als er die erste Stufe der Treppe betrat.  
Das fahle Licht des Kamins reichte nur bis zu den ersten Stufen. Dann war er auf das schwache Licht seines Zauberstabs angewiesen. Er war kaum in der Lage, diese einfache Formel auszuführen.  
Sie würde ihn für verrückt halten.  
Es war ihm gleichgültig, sie musste es wissen, alles.  
Sein Atem beschleunigte sich, Schweiß trat ihm auf die Stirn.  
Er konnte es nicht, er sollte umkehren und sein Vorhaben vergessen...  
Doch seine Schritte führten ihn immer weiter hinauf, er wurde nicht langsamer. Im Gegenteil, sein Körper schien versucht, der Schwäche seines Geistes durch noch schnellere Schritte entgegen zu wirken.  
Er erreichte ihre Tür und ohne weiteres Zögern öffnete er sie, schritt hindurch um die Tür wieder leise ins Schloss fallen zu lassen.

Inständig hoffte er, sie schlafend vorzufinden. Es wäre die letzte Möglichkeit ihr auszuweichen.  
Sein Zauberstab sandte einen schwachen Lichtkegel bis an das Fußende ihres Bettes. Es genügte um zu erkennen, das sie sich darin befand.  
Falls es überhaupt möglich war, beschleunigte sich sein Herzschlag ein weiteres Mal. Beinahe schmerzhaft schlug es gegen seine Brust.  
Der erste Schritt auf sie zu kostete ihm viel Überwindung, jeder weitere tat sich beinahe von selbst.  
Als der Lichtkegel schließlich ihr Gesicht erreichte, fuhr er erschrocken zusammen.  
Ihre Augen waren wachsam auf ihn gerichtet.  
„Wollen Sie zu ende führen, was Ihnen vor kurzem verwehrt geblieben ist?"  
Es dauerte einen Moment bis er den Sinn ihrer Worte verstandt.  
Er schüttelte den Kopf, ging weiter auf sie zu, bis er die Bettkante erreicht hatte.  
„Was wollen sie dann hier Snape?"  
Er konnte beobachten wie sich zunehmend Verwunderung auf ihre Züge stahl, mehr noch als er ihr nicht zu antworten schien.  
Sie setzte sich vorsichtig auf, schien Angst davor zu haben, dass ihre Bewegungen ihn aus seiner inzwischen eingetreten Starre befreien würden.  
Und tatsächlich begann er zu sprechen.

„Es tut mir leid, Miss Granger.  
Ich bedauere von Herzen, was in meinem Quartier geschehen ist..."  
Sie schnaubte.  
„...Von Herzen..."  
Sie musste zu ihm aufschauen und auch wenn sie mit so viel Verachtung zu ihm sprach, konnte er doch Furcht auf ihrem Gesicht erkennen.  
Er hockte sich an ihr Bett, streckte seine Hand aus, um seinen Zauberstab auf ihrer Bettdecke abzulegen, er wollte ihr damit zeigen, dass er nichts böses im Schilde führte.  
Doch statt sie zu beruhigen, erschreckte sie seine Bewegung, sie wollte aufspringen.  
Er verhinderte das, in dem er nach ihrem Handgelenk griff.  
Er konnte spüren, wie sie Hermine unter dieser Berührung versteifte.  
„Ja Miss Granger, ich bedauere es von Herzen. Wenn Sie die Existenz eines solchen anzweifeln, müssen Sie mit Blindheit geschlagen sein."  
Sie versuchte sich aus seinem festen aber nicht groben Griff zu lösen.  
„Wenn Sie gekommen sind um mich zu beleidigen, hätten Sie sich und mir ihre Anwesenheit ersparen können. Das haben sie nämlich schon zur Genüge getan."  
Als er auf diese Worte antwortete, hörte er zu seinem entsetzten eine Tiefe Verzweiflung aus seiner Stimme.  
Auch ihr schien es nicht entgangen zu sein, denn sie schaute ihn vollkommen verwundert an und gab den Versuch sich zu befreien auf.  
„Ich will sie nicht beleidigen. Im Gegenteil.  
Ich bitte Sie aufrichtig um Verzeihung. Für alles was ich getan habe..."  
Sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf.  
„Sie kommen mitten in der Nacht hierher um mir das zu sagen?  
Nachdem sie mich erst auf die brutalste Art gedemütigt haben und mir dann meine Erinnerungen nehmen wollten?"  
Er antwortete schlicht.  
„Ja."  
Schweigen breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus.  
Mit einem Mal wurde ihm sehr bewusst, dass er noch immer ihr Handgelenk umklammert hielt.  
Er wollte ihr so viel sagen, doch die Worten kamen ihm nicht in den Sinn.  
Für einige Minuten genoss er einfach das Gefühl bei ihr zu sein, sie berühren zu können. Er genoss den Gedanken, dass sie ihn nicht des Zimmers verwiesen hatte.  
Er schaute auf, blickte in ihr noch immer verwirrtes Gesicht.  
Ihre Haare waren wild und vollkommen zerzaust, ihre Haut war blas und ihre Augen geschwollen.  
Sie war bildschön.  
„Hermine, ich..."  
Er hatte nicht gewusst, wie dieser Satz enden würde, als er ihn zu sprechen begonnen hatte. Er sollte es auch niemals erfahren.  
Die magisch verstärkte Stimme Minerva's unterbrach ihn.  
„Versammelt euch umgehend in der großen Halle.  
Todesser haben das Gelände betreten."

Severus ließ sie los, als habe er sich verbrannt.  
Hermine sprang augenblicklich aus ihrem Bett.  
Bisher hatte ihre Bettdecke die Sicht auf ihren Körper verborgen. Sie trug ein schlichtes, weißes Nachthemd, ohne Schmuck oder Zierde. Es umspielte ihren Körper und zeichnete sanft ihre Figur nach. Im Licht des Zauberstabs erschien es beinahe durchscheinend.  
Sie sah aus wie ein leibhaftiger Engel.  
Niemals wollte er diesen Anblick vergessen.  
Sie bemerkte gar nicht, das seine Augen auf ihr ruhten. Sie hatte nach ihrem Umhang gegriffen und warf ihn sich über.  
Sie würde sich den Todessern stellen.  
Der Gedanke an Blut auf ihrem Nachtgewand ließ Severus schnell zur Tür schreiten.  
„Sie werden hier bleiben, Miss Granger."  
„Was...?"  
Er wartete nicht auf ihre Widerworte.  
Mit einem Zauber versiegelte er die Tür.  
Er würde sie holen sobald es überstanden war. Ihr durfte nichts geschehen, unter keinen Umständen.  
Allein würde sie sich nicht aus ihren Räumen befreien können.

* * *

So, was meint ihr?  
Ich habe mich jetzt übrigens für ein Ende entschieden. Und es wird nicht mehr lange auf sich warten lassen;-)

Bis bald

Eure Vestilia


	29. Chapter 29

**Hallo ihr Lieben.  
Als kleines vorweihnnachtliches Geschenk habe ich hier ein neues Kapitel für euch.  
Das Vorletzte.  
Ich hoffe es gefällt euch.  
Wie immer mein Dank an die leiben Reviewer, vorallem an die, denen ich nicht persönlich antworten konnte.  
An euch alle: vielen dank für eure Treue.  
Ich wünsche allen Lesern ein fohes, besinnliches und vorallem erholsames Fest. **

* * *

**Kapitel 29**

Der Lärm der Schlacht war verklungen, zurück blieben einzig leise Rufe des Jubels.  
Sie hatten gesiegt, hatten Voldemort vernichtete, ein für alle Mal.  
Zumindest hoffte Hermine das.  
Der Sieg war teuer erkauft worden, es lagen mehr Tote auf dem Schlachtfeld, als Überlebende gab, die sich erleichtert am Schloss in den Armen lagen.  
Doch daran wollte Hermine zunächst nicht denken, sie wollte den Gestalten, die leblos am Boden lagen, keine Gesichter zuordnen. Zu groß war ihre Angst den Schmerz nicht ertragen zu können.  
Harry hatte überlebt.  
Doch was war wohl aus den Weasley's geworden?  
Die Weasley's die sie aus ihrem Zimmer befreit hatten, nur wenige Minuten nachdem Snape sie dort eingesperrt hatte...  
Die hatten ihre Rufe gehört und ein einziger Zauber von Arthur hatte genügt, um die Tür zu öffnen. Die Fragen der Familie waren in der allgemeinen Aufregung untergegangen.

Die Nacht war schwarz.  
Der sichelförmige Mond, der als winzige Lichtquelle hätte dienen können, war wolkenverhangen. Regen fiel lautlos zu Boden.  
Hermine entfernte sich immer weiter vom Schloss.  
Sie war auf der Suche nach ihm.  
Warum hatte er sie eingesperrt in ihrem Zimmer zurück gelassen?  
Ihr erster Gedanke war gewesen, dass er nun doch sein wahres Gesicht zeigen würde, dass er sich den Todessern zuwenden und ihnen das Eindringen in das Innere des Schlosses enorm erleichtern würde.  
Doch so war es nicht gewesen.  
Als sie gemeinsam mit den Weasley's die große Halle betreten hatte, war er ihr sofort aufgefallen.  
Er stand dicht bei Minerva und redete unentwegt auf sie ein.  
Die Leiterin des Ordens hatte nur gelegentlich genickt.  
Als sie in sein Blickfeld getreten war, hatte er sich ohne ein Wort abgewandt.  
Harry hatte den Saal betreten und verkündet, dass es nur noch einen Horcrux zu vernichten galt und das Voldemort diesen letzten im Kampf mit sich führen würde.  
Nur wenige Sekunden später, hatte die Schlacht begonnen.  
Snape hatte sie seit dem nicht mehr gesehen.

Sie hatte, nachdem der Sieg errungen war, vor dem Schloss auf so viele Menschen gewartet, auf Menschen die ihr in einem Großteil ihres bisherigen Lebens Freunde gewesen waren.  
Kaum einer war gekommen.  
Harry hatte überlebt.  
Doch das was er in den letzten Monaten hatte erleben müssen, was er in dieser Nacht getan hatte, schien ihn schwer zu belasten.  
Er war nicht mehr der Junge, der einfach nur erleichtert war, dem Tod entkommen zu sein. Schmerz zeichnete sein Gesicht.  
Er war in ihre Arme gesunken und hatte stumme Tränen geweint, bis Poppy zu ihnen gekommen war.  
Das war der Moment gewesen, in dem sich Hermine davon gestohlen hatte.  
Anfangs wollte sie sich noch einreden, ihre Freunde zu suchen.  
Doch sie erkannte sehr schnell ihre eigene Lüge.  
Sie würde noch früh genug von dem Tod so vieler erfahren.  
Sie suchte Snape, nur Snape.  
Es gab so viele Fragen die er ihr noch beantworten musste. So viel lag unausgesprochen zwischen ihnen.  
Er war zu ihr gekommen, mitten ihn der Nacht. Er hatte mit einer Stimme zu ihr gesprochen, die sie ihm nicht hätte zuordnen können, wären ihre Augen verbunden gewesen.  
Er hatte sie um Verzeihung gebeten. Für alles...  
Sie musste ihm doch noch sagen, dass sie ihm glaubte, dass sie seine Entschuldigung annahm.  
Sie musste doch wissen, warum es ihm so wichtig war, dass sie nicht schlecht von ihm dachte.  
Sie musste ihn finden, um zu wissen, dass er noch am Leben war.

Was, wenn es nicht so war?  
Was würde geschehen, wenn sie hinter dem nächsten Strauch seinen toten Körper finden würde?

Eine Welle des Schmerzes überrollte sie, ihre Schritte stoppten unvermittelt, Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen und liefen über ihr Gesicht noch ehe sie sich bewusst war, dass sie überhaupt stehen geblieben war.  
Er durfte nicht tot sein.  
Sie begann über das Gelände zu rennen.  
Entgegen jeglicher Vernunft sprach sie ein Lumos um ihren Weg zu beleuchten. Entgegen jeder Vernunft rief sie seinen Namen.  
„Professor Snape... Professor Snape, bitte antworten Sie..."  
Immer wieder drangen ihre Rufe über das weite Gelände.  
Für jeden lebenden Todesser, der sich noch auf den Länderein befand, wäre sie eine einfaches Ziel für einen letzten Racheakt gewesen.  
Doch sie musste ihn finden, egal um welchen Preis.  
Ein beinahe geflüstertes „Hermine" lies sie aufschrecken.  
Seine Stimme war gebrochen, schwach.  
Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, bis sie ihn an einen Baumstamm gelehnt fand. Er lag kaum drei Meter von ihr entfernt.

Als der Lichtstrahl ihres Zauberstabs auf ihn fiel, zog sie erschrocken Luft in ihre Lungen.  
Er sah schrecklich aus.  
Sein Gesicht war weiß, beinahe durchscheinend, die Augen waren tief in die Höhlen gesunken. Dünne Rinnsale Blut liefen ihm aus Mund und Nase.  
Sie konnte den Anblick kaum ertragen, wandte sich ab.  
„Ich werde Hilfe holen..."  
Sagte sie abgehackt.  
Sie wollte davon laufen, so schnell sie nur konnte, vor diesem Anblick fliehen, den sie wohl niemals vergessen würde.  
Sie wollte Poppy holen und hoffen, dass sie entgegen Hermine's Ängsten noch etwas für ihn tun konnte.  
„Nein... Bitte."  
Zwei Worte die ihm unendlich viel Kraft zu kosten schienen.  
Ihr Atem wurde flach.

Es dauerte Sekunden, bis sie sich wieder zu ihm wenden konnte.  
Doch noch bevor sie es tat, flüsterte sie eine Formel. Ein silbrig durchscheinender Otter brach aus ihrem Zauberstab hervor und schien flink in Richtung des Schlosses zu schweben.  
Sie sprach kein erneutes 'Lumos' als sie zu ihm ging.  
Die Dunkelheit umhüllte das Grauen.  
„Biete... ich einen solch schrecklichen Anblick... Schrecklicher als ohnehin schon?"  
Mit jedem Wort schien ein Röcheln aus seinem Mund zu dringen.  
„Sie sind schwer verletzt.  
Sparen Sie sich Ihre Kräfte. Poppy wird bald hier sein..."  
„Sie wird zu spät kommen."  
Die Worte waren so voller Überzeugung, dass sie Hermine erneut Tränen in die Augen trieben.  
„Sagen Sie das nicht."  
Ihr Stimme war belegt und zitterte.  
Auch wenn er sie nicht sehen konnte, gehört hatte er ihre Tränen nun in jedem Fall. Sie war beinahe darauf gefasst, dass er sie ob ihrer weinerlichen und schwachen Art verspotten würde.

„Sie weinen?"  
Nicht die winzigste Spur von Spott oder Hohn war in diesen Worten zu finden.  
„Ja."  
Hauchte sie in die Nacht hinein. Sie ließ sich neben ihm auf die Knie sinken.  
„Warum?"  
Es war mehr ein Stöhnen, als ein Wort.  
„Ich habe mich in Ihnen geirrt..."  
Er antwortete darauf nicht.  
Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen zwischen Ihnen, einzig der schwere Atem von Snape war zu vernehmen.

Gerade als sich ihre innere Anspannung ein wenig zu löse schien, als sie glaubte, die Krankenschwester könnte sie tatsächlich rechtzeitig erreichen, begann Snape stark zu krampfen. Seine Glieder zuckten unkontrollierten, jeder Atemzug von ihm schien ein Kampf um das Überleben zu sein.  
Sie streckte ihre Hand nach ihm aus, einen Augenblick zögerte sie, doch dann berührte sie ihn sacht an der Schulter.  
„Beruhigen Sie sich. Bitte. Poppy wir gleich hier sein, nur noch einen Augenblick. Bitte!"  
Sie flehte ihn an, als ob er den Tod besiegen könnte.  
Doch natürlich stand es nicht in seiner Macht. Er ließ sich zu Boden gleiten, begann zu zu wimmern.  
Hermine sprang auf.  
Sie konnte es nicht ertragen, sie würde ihm nicht beim Sterben zusehen. Es musste doch endlich Hilfe kommen...  
Sie würde Poppy holen.

Er flüsterte nur noch.  
„Lassen Sie mich nicht allein..."  
Ein Schluchzen entfloh ihrer Kehle.  
Sie wollte fort, einfach weit fort von seinem Leid.  
„Bitte."  
Das Flehen in seiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören.  
Erneut ging sie auf die Knie, erneut streckte sie ihre Hand nach ihm aus.  
Beinahe hätte sie aufgeschrien, als er sie mit unvermittelter Kraft ergriff.  
„Bitte... lass mich nicht allein..."  
Der mögliche Rest des Satzes ging in einem gurgelnden Geräusch unter.  
Wo sie noch eben vor dem Grauen fliehen wollte, konnte sie nun nicht anders als ihn näher zu betrachten. Sie musste wissen, wie es um ihn stand, ob es noch hoffnung für ihn gab.  
Sie zückte ihren Zauberstab und sprach die benötigte Formel.  
Er sah entsetzlich aus. Tot.

Doch noch weilte Leben in ihm. Er musterte sie aus glasigen Augen.  
Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich unter großen Anstrengungen. Fast so als müsse er seinen Körper zwingen seinen Dienst zu tun.  
Sein schwarzer Umhang glänzte feucht.  
„Es ist nicht... lange her. Wie damals bin ich verletzt. Wieder willst du fliehen."  
Jedes seiner Worte schien ein Kampf.  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ich möchte Hilfe holen..."  
Er verzog sein Gesicht zu einer scheußlichen Grimasse, es sah einem Lächeln auf groteske Weise ähnlich.  
„Es ist... zu spät."  
Sie schüttelte entsetzt den Kopf.  
„Nein."  
Schrie sie als Antwort darauf in die Nacht.  
Er führte ihre Hand an sein Gesicht, betete sie an seine Wange.  
„Ein süßer Tod..."  
Sie legte ihre zweite Hand an sein Gesicht, umfasste es nun sanft.  
„Nein..."  
Er lächelte, ein wirkliches, sanftes Lächeln.  
„Ich liebe dich."  
Es war als würden seine Worte tröpfchenweise in ihr Bewusstsein dringen.  
_Er liebte sie..._  
Sein Blick war offen, er wartete auf eine Antwort.  
Ihr Mund schien ihm diese ohne Abstimmung mit ihrem Kopf zu geben.  
„Ich liebe dich auch."  
Eine Lüge.  
Doch wen interessierte das schon... Sie wollte ihn nicht enttäuschen. Er sollte nicht leiden. Er sollte nur leben.

„Eine Lüge..."  
Sagte er entschlossen, jedoch frei von jeglichem Vorwurf.  
„Nein, keine Lüge. Ich werde es beweisen..."  
Er lächelte.  
Dann fielen ihm die Augen zu.  
Er atmete nicht mehr.

Aus der Ferne konnte sie die Rufe von Poppy hören.

* * *

**Und, was sagt ihr dazu?**


	30. Chapter 30

**So, hier ist das Finale. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch.  
An dieser Stelle möchte ich mich nochmal herzlich bei allen Reviewern bedanken, die diese Geschichte begleitet haben. Vielen, vielen Dank euch allen.**

**Ich wünsche euch viel spaß beim Lesen.****  
**

* * *

**Kapitel 30**

Der Krieg war vorbei.  
Es sollten noch zwei Monate vergehen, bis auch Severus Snape sich dieser Tatsache bewusst wurde.  
Nach Wochen im Koma war er erwacht, Minerva hatte er an seinem Bett sitzend vorgefunden.  
Sie war es gewesen, die ihm berichtet hatte, dass Harry gesiegt hatte.  
Dass Poppy ihn selbst nur mit viel Mühe ins Leben hatte zurück holen können, dass sie zunächst aber nicht wusste, ob sie ihn auch dort würde halten können.  
Sie erzählte ihm auch, dass er in der gesamten magischen Welt als Held gefeiert, dass sein Name in einem Atemzug mit dem Potters genannt wurde.  
Er war es schließlich gewesen, der unter dem Einsatz seines Lebens den letzten Horcrux beseitigt hatte.  
Er konnte sich sehr gut erinnern, wie er sich regelrecht in die Schlacht geworfen hatte.  
Todesser um Todesser hatte er niedergestreckt, bis er sich schließlich Voldemort selbst und seiner Schlange gegenüber gesehen hatte.  
Ein Avada Kedavra hatte genügt um Potter den Weg zu ebnen.  
Als Dank hatte ihn ein Fluch getroffen, der mit Ausnahme seines Rückrads, all seine Knochen hatte splittern lassen.

Jetzt war er also ein Held, er der bis vor kurzem noch als Verräter verteufelt worden war.  
Dabei hatte er alles nur für sie getan. Ein toter Todesser konnte ihr nicht mehr gefährlich werden.  
Hermine Granger.  
Sie war nicht hier.  
Was hatte er auch erwartet?  
Das sie die Wahrheit gesprochen hatte?  
Er selbst hatte ihre Worte doch schon als Lüge enttarnt, in dem Moment als sie ihren Mund verlassen hatten.  
Und doch, es war die Hoffnung gewesen, dass ein Mensch aufrichtig um ihn trauern würde, dass er nicht vollkommen umsonst gelebt hatte, die ihn ihrer Beteuerung Glauben schenken lies.  
Sie hatte es ihm beweisen wollen...  
Wo war sie wohl jetzt?  
Sie war eine Heldin, so wie er.  
Ein jeder der diesen Krieg überlebt und auf der richtigen Seite gekämpft hatte, konnte sich als Held bezeichnen. Unabhängig von seinen Taten.  
So war es schon immer gewesen.  
Viele ernteten in solchen Stunden unverdienten Ruhm.  
Doch sie nicht.  
Nein, er würde nicht undankbar sein.  
Sie hatte ihm das gegeben wonach nach er sich gesehnt hatte, auch wenn es nur eine Illusion gewesen war.  
Das Sterben hätte sie ihm erleichtert.

Das Leben... Nun, es musste weiter gehen. Auch wenn er seine Hoffnungen, die ihm mit dem ersten Augenaufschlag wieder in den Sinn gekommen waren, nun begraben konnte.  
Er hatte überlebt, war ein freier Mann.  
Er würde Leben.  
Auch wenn es ohne sie mit einem Mal nicht sinnvoll erschien. Leer.  
Dabei hatte er niemals erfahren, was es bedeuten würde, mit ihr zu sein.  
Er wollte Minerva fragen, wo sie war, was sie tat, doch er brachte es nicht über sich.  
Die Angst noch schmerzvoller getroffen zu werden war übermächtig.  
Worte wie 'Sie lebt mit Ronald Weasley in einem kleinen Cottage an der Küste. Sie haben vor einer Woche geheiratet.' würde er nicht ertragen können.  
Er wollte sich einreden, er gönne ihr Glück.  
Es gelang ihm nicht. Sie hatte ihn in falschen Hoffnungen gewogen, gebot es da nicht der Anstand, dazu zu stehen, es aufzuklären?  
Er hatte sie noch einmal sehen wollen...

Die Tagen flossen tröpfchenweise dahin.  
Er hätte es niemals für möglich gehalten, doch er schätzte Minerva's Gegenwart in diesen Stunden.  
Ihre Erzählungen führten ihn manchmal fort von den Erinnerungen an sie, an ihr Lächeln, ihre Stimme.  
Am Abend des vierten Tags nach seinem Erwachen durfte er die Krankenstation verlassen. Unter der Voraussetzung, dass er sich in seinem Quartier weiterhin schonen würde.  
Er willigte ein.  
Das Betreten seiner Räume kam einem Schritt in die Vergangenheit gleich.  
Er erinnerte sich lebhaft an die Nacht der Schlacht, an die Stunden bevor Todesser das Gelände überfallen hatten.  
Sie war ihr gewesen. Verängstigt aber dennoch entschlossen hatte sie an seine Tür geklopft.  
Sie hatte von ihm geträumt... Hatte es genossen.  
Er hatte es genossen in ihren Geist einzudringen, all die Dinge nocheinmal zu erleben die er eigentlich so gern vergessen hätte.  
Sie hatte ihn niemals wieder sehen wollen.  
Und doch hatte sie um ihn geweint, als er dem Tode nur Stunden später so nah gewesen war.  
Warum war sie nicht hier?  
Er konnte nicht glauben, dass er ihr vollkommen egal war.  
So viele Dinge hätten sich anders entwickelt, wäre das der Fall.  
Vielleicht redete er sich nur etwas ein.  
Mitleid hatte sie dazu bewegt bei ihm zu bleiben.  
Mitleid, dass ein Mensch wie sie auch für ein sterbendes Tier empfinden würde. Sie war fort.

Vermutlich war es für alle so am Besten.  
Wem hätte es denn etwas genutzt, hätte sie an seinem Bett gesessen und ihm dann nach dem Erwachen eröffnet, dass sie ihn belogen hatte?  
Für beide wäre es ein peinlicher Moment gewesen, für ihn sogar demütigend.  
Es war gut, dass sie nicht hier gewesen war...  
Müde ließ er sich auf sein Sofa sinken, mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabs entzündete er ein Feuer in seinem Kamin.  
Es schienen Stunden zu vergehen, in denen er gedankenverloren in die lodernden Flammen starrte.  
Erst ein leises Klopfen holte ihn wieder in die Gegenwart zurück.  
Er erhob sich, auf dem Weg zur Tür kämpfte er mühsam die aufkeimende Hoffnung nieder, sie würde ihn in wenigen Sekunden anlächeln und erklären warum sie nicht bei ihm gewesen war.  
Dieser Unsinn musste enden.

Sie war es tatsächlich.

Ihre Wangen waren gerötet, ihr Brustkorb hob und senkte sich in kurzen Abständen, sie schien vollkommen außer Atem zu sein.  
Er starrte sie ungläubig an, war unfähig auch nur ein Wort zu sprechen.  
„Darf ich herein kommen?"  
Fragte sie schüchtern.  
Er konnte nur stumm nicken und den Weg frei geben.  
Einen Augenblick stand sie unschlüssig in seinem Wohnzimmer. Dann ließ sie sich auf seinem Sofa nieder. Genau dort, wo er noch bis vor wenigen Sekunden gesessen hatte.  
Er blieb stehen, betrachtete sie.  
Hermine Granger begann von den letzten Wochen zu erzählen, davon, dass er verehrt wurde, dass Reporterscharen auf Hogwarts gewesen waren, um seine Genesung zu dokumentieren, vielleicht auch die ersten Worte die er sprechen würde.  
Sie berichtete von ihren Eltern, die eine Woche nach Voldemorts Vernichtung nach Hause zurück gekehrt waren. Sie hatten sich in Frankreich versteckt gehalten. Eine Eule hatte sie ihnen geschickt... Mit einem Muggelzug waren sie zurückgekehrt.  
Hermine sollte ihm den tiefen Dank ihrer Eltern übermitteln.  
Dann bedankte sie selbst sich, mit zittriger Stimme und einem schüchternen Blick.  
Es war das erste Mal, dass sie zu ihm aufschaute, seit sie sich gesetzt hatte.

Ihre Wangen waren gerötet. Ihr Blick wanderte unstet über ihn.  
Sie fühlte sich unwohl in seiner Gegenwart...

All ihre Worte waren an ihm vorbeigerauscht, viel zu sehr war er damit beschäftigt gewesen sie zu betrachten.  
Doch ihr Blick brannte sich in sein Gedächtnis.  
So scheu schaute sie ihn an, als habe es die Tage in der heulenden Hütte, die Unterhaltungen, die Minuten vor seinem Nahtod-Erlebnis niemals gegeben.  
Sie blickte ihn an, wie die Schülerin, die Angst vor einem Punktabzug, die Angst vor ihm hatte.  
Irgendwann breitete sich Schweigen in seinem Wohnzimmer aus.  
Sie hatte so viel erzählt, doch das bedeutendste für ihn, hatte sie verschwiegen.  
Wo war sie gewesen?  
Hermine musterte scheinbar interessiert ihre Hände.  
Er selbst hatte noch nicht ein Wort gesprochen.  
Das würde er nun ändern.

„Miss Granger, es war sehr... nett von Ihnen vorbei zu kommen.  
Doch ich will Sie nicht aufhalten. Gehen Sie ruhig schlafen..."  
Sie hob abrupt den Kopf, unterbrach ihn.  
„Sie möchten das ich gehe?"  
Unglaube schwang in ihrer Stimme mit.  
Dachte sie denn, er würde ohne sie nicht existieren können?  
„Ja, Miss Granger, ich möchte, dass Sie gehen. Ich bin sehr müde. Vielleicht ist es Ihnen ja entgangen, aber ich lag zwei Monate im Koma..."  
Er hatte den Zorn, den er nun empfand nicht aus seiner Stimme verbannen können.  
Langsam schüttelte sie den Kopf.  
„Es ist mir mit Sicherheit nicht entgangen..."  
Sie erhob sich, schritt an ihm vorbei, den Kopf von ihm abgewandt.  
Später würde er nicht mehr sagen können, warum, doch er griff einem Instinkt, vielleicht auch dem letzten Fünkchen Hoffnung folgend nach ihrem Arm.  
Er wollte ihr Gesicht sehen, wenn sie dieses Zimmer verließ. Vielleicht zum letzten Mal.  
Als er sie zu sich herumgedreht hatte, wich er vor ihr zurück.

In ihren Augen schwammen Tränen, eine erste lief über ihre Wange.  
Sie riss sich von ihm los.

„Es ist mir nicht entgangen, dass Sie im Koma lagen. Ich habe die letzten Wochen nahezu ausschließlich auf der Krankenstation verbracht. Bei Ihnen...  
Ich wäre diejenige gewesen, die Sie beim Erwachen erblickt hätten, wäre ich nicht nach London zur Verhandlung gegen dutzende von Überlebenden Todessern geladen worden. Ich bin heute erst zurück gekehrt, mein erster Weg galt Ihnen.  
Und Sie schicken mich fort..."  
Sie weinte, ihre Stimme zitterte.  
Sie war gekränkt.  
„Ich hatte das Gefühl, Sie wurden sich in meiner Gegenwart nicht wohl fühlen."  
Entgegnete er stolz.  
„Sie haben mir vor zwei Monaten gesagt, Sie würden mich lieben. Wie viel Selbstsicherheit haben Sie denn nach dieser Offenbarung von mir erwartet?"

Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass sie es selbst erwähnen, dass sie selbst das Gespräch in eine solche Richtung lenken würde.  
Auf diesen Angriff war er nicht gefasst gewesen.  
Stumm stand er ihr gegenüber, unfähig etwas zu entgegnen.  
Mit jedem Mal, dass sie die Augen schloss, liefen mehr Tränen über ihr Gesicht.  
„Ich habe zwei lange Monate auf dein Erwachen gewartet. Und du schickst mich fort, als wäre nichts gewesen.  
Du bist wieder Professor Snape und ich die störende Hermine Granger..."  
Sie wandte sich von ihm ab.  
Er wusste nicht wie lange er regungslos ihren Rücken betrachtete. Es war schließlich ein leises Schluchzen, das ihn aus der Starre erweckte.  
Zögerlich tat er er einen Schritt auf sie zu, noch viel zögerlicher streckte er einen Arm nach ihr aus.  
Vorsichtig, beinahe andächtig strich er ihr ein erstes Mal über den Rücken.  
Es war so viel leichter als er es geglaubt hätte, sie zu zu berühren.  
Er schritt um sie herum. In dem Moment, als er ihr gegenüber stand, lehnte sie sich gegen ihn.  
Beinahe Automatisch schlossen sich seine Arme um ihren Körper.  
Sie zitterte, strahlte einen unglaubliche Wäre aus. Sie duftete...

Es war so anders, als er es sich jemals hätte erträumen können. So viel realer.  
Sie war bei ihm, war zu ihm gekommen.

„Ich wollte dich nicht fortschicken, weil ich dich nicht... bei mir haben wollte.  
Ich dachte, du würdest es so wollen..."  
Die Worte waren ihm über die Lippen gekommen, ohne das er etwas dagegen hätte tun können.  
Sie klangen hölzern und unbeholfen. Sie musste ihn für einen unerfahrenen Tölpel halten.  
Hermine schmiegte sich näher an ihn.  
Vielleicht hatte er auch das richtige gesagt.

„Du hast gesagt, ich würde dich belügen... In diesem Moment habe ich dir recht gegeben. Ich hatte es dir gesagt, um dich zu beruhigen. Doch als du dann nicht mehr geatmet hast...  
Ich hatte solche Angst dich nie mehr wieder zu sehen.  
Du warst tot und ich habe verstanden, dass es nicht gelogen war. Ich habe verstanden, warum ich von dir geträumt habe.  
Ich liebe dich, Severus..."  
Bei diesen Worten löste sich sich von ihm, schaute in aus ihren geschwollenen Augen an.  
Er schüttelte kaum sichtbar den Kopf.  
„Ich habe dir gesagt, ich würde es dir beweisen.  
Ich bin hier..."  
Es schien ihm unmöglich, dass dieser Moment wirklich sein sollte.  
Dass sie hier war. Dass sie ihn... liebte.

Er berührte ihr Gesicht mit seinen Händen. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass sie zitterten.  
Er legte eine Hand an ihre Wange. Sie schien sich regelrecht in diese Berührung zu legen.  
„Ich liebe dich, Severus."  
Er beugte sich zu ihrem Gesicht herab.  
Als sein Gesicht nur noch wenige Zentimeter von ihrem entfernt war, war sie es, die den letzten Schritt tat.  
Ihre Lippen berührten die seinen sanft.  
Es schien ihm wie ein Rausch.  
Sein Denken würde immer weiter verdrängt. Er spürte ihren Atem in seinem Gesicht, ihre Lippen auf seinen. Schließlich ihre Zunge vorsichtig forschend und gleichzeitig fordernd in seinem Mund.

Es hatte sich gelohnt, all die Jahre zu überleben, zu leiden, einsam zu sein.  
Es hatte sich gelohnt, als Verräter beschimpft zu werden, ein Jahr auf der Flucht zu sein.  
Es hatte sich gelohnt von Voldemort und seinen Anhängern beinahe zu Tode geprügelt und geflucht zu werden.  
Denn schließlich hatte all das zu diesem Moment geführt.  
Er würde leben. Er würde versuchen, sie in dem Glauben zu lassen, dass er sie verdiente. Es würde schwer werden, denn er konnte es selbst nicht glauben.  
Sein letzter klarer Gedanke galt ihr.  
Beinahe widerwillig löste er sich von ihr.  
Doch der Anblick, der sich ihm bot, entschädigte ihn für den Verlust ihrer unmittelbaren Nähe.  
Sie lächelte sanft, ihre Lippen waren gerötet. Voller Wärme schaute sie zu ihm auf.  
„Ich liebe dich, Hermine."  
Ihr lächeln wurde breiter. Doch er sah es nicht lange, denn sie umfasst seinen Nacken und zog ihn zu sich herab.  
Er liebte sie. Und sie liebte ihn.  
Er würde leben, mit ihr.

* * *

**Ist es ein würdiges Ende;-)  
Über einen Kommentar von euch würde ich mich wie immer riesig freuen. **

**Vielleicht bis bald, bei einer anderen Geschichte... **

**Eure Vestilia **


End file.
